


Gefährliche Wünsche (What you don't expect)

by Blue_Night



Series: Die Pegasus Allianz [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deutsch | German, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Wraith Feeding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis ist in die Pegasus-Galaxis zurückgekehrt und auf der Erde ist alles bestens. Cameron Mitchell ist zu Tode gelangweilt und hat eine ungewöhnliche Bitte an John Sheppard und Todd...<br/>Wird er bekommen, was er möchte und wenn ja, will er es dann immer noch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Die Ankunft in Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte gibt's auch auf englisch und heißt: What you don't expect.  
> Tausend Dank an meine Beta liz_mo für ihre großartige Unterstützung, Hilfe und guten Ratschläge!

Colonel Cameron Mitchell schritt durch den Ereignishorizont und sah sich um.

Das letzte Mal war er vor 2 Jahren in Atlantis gewesen, als Atlantis auf der Erde im Pazifik vor San Francisco geschwommen war.

 

Seitdem war viel passiert.

 

Die Ori waren besiegt, Baal von den Tok'ra unschädlich gemacht worden und die übrig gebliebenen Goa'uld stritten sich untereinander. Sie stellten keine wirkliche Bedrohung mehr für die Erde dar.

Atlantis war schließlich in die Pegasus-Galaxis zurückgekehrt und John Sheppard, inzwischen genau wie er selbst zum Colonel befördert, hatte eine erstaunlich gut funktionierende Allianz mit Todd, dem uralten Wraith-Commander und seinen zwölf Basis-Schiffen  gegründet.

Cameron grinste.

Natürlich war es ein leichtes für John Sheppard gewesen, Todd für eine Allianz zu gewinnen, immerhin waren die beiden seit der gemeinsamen Rettung der Erde vor zwei Jahren vor dem Super-Basis-Schiff... ein Paar. Was allerdings nur wenige im Stargate Center wussten und noch weniger im IOA. Für die meisten dort waren sie Freunde, was immer sie sich auch unter dieser Freundschaft vorstellen mochten.

Die anderen Basis-Schiffe von der Allianz zu überzeugen, war sichelich wesentlich schwerer gewesen. Jedes von ihnen hatte noch einen eigenen Commander, Todd zwar unterstellt, aber ohne ihre Zustimmung und Akzeptanz wäre dieses Bündnis nie zustande gekommen.

Einer der Gründe für die Einwilligung war bestimmt die Tatsache gewesen, dass die Überlebenden der modifizierten Hoffaner-Seuche, die dieser Michael Kenmore überall in der Pegasus-Galaxis verbreitet hatte, für jeden Wraith, der sich nähren musste, eine tödliche Bedrohung darstellte. Und kein Wraith war in der Lage, einem Menschen, an dem er sich nähren wollte, anzusehen, ob er infiziert war oder nicht.

Sheppard hatte von Atlantis aus angefangen, die Überlebenden zu suchen. Er bot ihnen die Hilfe an, die ihnen von anderen Völkern untersagt wurde, weil dieses die Rache der Wraith fürchteten und schloss Bündnisse mit ihnen. Atlantis suchte geeignete Planeten für die Infizierten, auf denen sie sich niederlassen konnten und versorgte sie mit Medizin, Nahrung und trieb Handel mit ihnen. Atlantis half beim Aufbau der Siedlungen und bot den neuen Siedlern Schutz und Zuflucht. Im Gegenzug halfen die Infizierten den Wissenschaftlern von Atlantis bei ihren Forschungen, die darauf zielten, ein Mittel zu finden, mit dem die Menschen den Nährvorgang überleben konnten, ohne an den schrecklichen Folgen zu leiden und daran zu sterben.

Natürlich profitierten davon auch Todds Basis-Schiffe, so dass sich die zwölf Kommandanten unter seiner Führung zugunsten einer Allianz mit Atlantis entschieden hatten. Seitdem standen Atlantis und ihre Bündnis-Planeten unter dem Schutz der zwölf Basis-Schiffe vor anderen Wraith.

 

Eine Stimme riss Cameron aus seinen Gedanken.

 

"Mitchell! Lange nicht gesehen!" Sheppard kam lässig auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn lächelnd mit einem festen Händedruck.

Cameron erwiderte den Händedruck, ebenfalls lächelnd.

"Ja, es ist eine Weile her. Du siehst gut aus", antwortete er mit einem bedeutungsvollen Unterton.

Sheppard errötete und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, der Cameron zum Grinsen brachte.

"Ich dachte, das Alter hätte Dich etwas taktvoller werden lassen", brummte  John etwas verlegen.

"Und ich dachte, Du hättest in den letzten zwei Jahren gelernt, nicht mehr zu erröten", erwiderte Mitchell gut gelaunt, während er Sheppard zu den Quartieren folgte.

"Wo ist Deine 'bessere Hälfte' überhaupt?"

John verdrehte die Augen, musste dann aber lachen. "Dort, wo er meistens zu finden ist, wenn er in Atlantis ist. Mit Jennifer und Rodney im medizinischen Labor."

"Aha. Bist Du eifersüchtig?" Cameron grinste, als John erneut errötete.

"Auf wen, auf Jennifer oder Rodney?" fragte Sheppard gedehnt.

"Keine Ahnung. Sag' Du es mir" antwortete Cameron spöttisch.

Sheppard schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. "Nein, bestimmt nicht. Die beiden haben sich gesucht und gefunden. Ich bin höchstens auf Dorothy eifersüchtig. Todd betet sie geradezu an. Und sie ist begeistert von ihm. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass ein Wraith-Commander so einen großartigen Babysitter abgeben würde. Torren liebt ihn auch über alles."

Cameron schmunzelte. "Nun, mit zehntausend Jahren Erfahrung ist er bestimmt der perfekte Großvater", sagte er belustigt. "Übrigens, macht Dich das jetzt auch zum Großvater? Ich meine, wo Ihr doch zusammen seid."

Er wich lachend Sheppards empörten Rippenstoß aus.

"Du solltest wirklich versuchen, nicht dauernd rot zu werden." Dann wurde er ernst. "Ich würde die Kleine gerne kennenlernen. Eine Tochter von Rodney und Jennifer muss einen unglaublichen IQ haben."

John lächelte sanft. "Den hat sie bestimmt. Sie ist jetzt ein Jahr alt und spricht erstaunlich viel." Sein Gesicht wurde weich. "Sie ist bezaubernd und unglaublich niedlich. Ganz anders als ihr Vater, Gott sei Dank."

Cameron lachte. "Du magst Rodney so wie er ist, Du willst ihn gar nicht anders haben", stellte er fest und wartete darauf, dass sich die Tür zu seinem Quartier öffnete.

"Danke. Hast Du nachher Zeit für einen Kaffee? Ich möchte Dich etwas fragen. Na ja, Todd und Dich."

John musterte ihn misstrauisch. "Aha, und was?"

"Später, beim Kaffee. Aber ich will erst mit Dir alleine sprechen."

John betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, dann seufzte er. "Na schön. Ich hole Dich in einer Stunde ab, dann können wir einen Kaffee trinken."

Cameron nickte erleichtert. "Danke. bis nachher."

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Eine Stunde später saßen sie in der Cafeteria und tranken Kaffee.

 

"Du willst WAS?!"

Sheppard verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und stellte hustend die Tasse ab. Fassungslos starrte er Mitchell an.

"Du machst Witze, oder?" fragte er, als er wieder Luft bekam.

Nach einem Augenblick, in dem Mitchell seinen Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, erwiderte, runzelte er die Stirn.

"Du meinst das tatsächlich ernst" stellte er ungläubig fest.

"Absolut. Wieso bringt Dich das so aus der Fassung? Ich meine, Du lebst mit einem von ihnen zusammen" entgegnete er trocken.

John räusperte sich. "Das ist etwas völlig anderes", sagte er hilflos.

"Warum?" fragte Cameron verwirrt.

John errötete. "Nun, Todd ist etwas besonderes."

Cameron schmunzelte. "Das denke ich mir, sonst wärst Du ja nicht mit ihm zusammen. Verbringst Du denn keine Zeit mit ihm auf seinem Basis-Schiff?"

"Doch natürlich. Aber ich kenne die Wraith nun schon seit Jahren. Und ich weiß, wie ich mich verhalten muss. Und - wie Du schon festgestellt hast, ich bin der Gefährte des Commanders. Und ich würde trotzdem ganz sicher nicht meinen Urlaub auf einem Basis-Schiff verbringen wollen!"

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf, immer noch fassungslos.

"Du willst ein paar Wochen auf einem Basis-Schiff verbringen - als 'Urlaub'! Was soll das bedeuten, Cameron?"

Cameron zuckte die Schultern.

"Die letzten beiden Jahre waren wirklich nicht das, was ich mir als Colonel der Air Force vorgestellt habe, John. SG1 ist aufgelöst und in alle Winde verstreut worden. Und alle anderen scheinen mit dem, was sie jetzt machen, zufrieden zu sein. Und ich muss mich mit blutigen Anfängern beschäftigen, die ich auf Vordermann bringen soll und sitze die meiste Zeit hinter einem Schreibtisch. Ich langweile mich zu Tode! Ich muss mal wieder was erleben!"

Und deshalb willst Du Deinen Urlaub mit Wraith verbringen." versetzte John kopfschüttelnd.

Jetzt war es an Cameron zu erröten.

"Es wäre mal etwas völlig anderes" verteidigte er sich hilflos.

"Allerdings" erwiderte John trocken, " Ganz anders, als alles, was Du bisher erlebt hast."

"Es wäre bestimmt hilfreich..."

"Für wen? Ich hoffe nicht, dass noch einmal Wraith zur Erde gelangen."

Cameron sah seine Felle davonschwimmen.

"Nun, Atlantis ist immer noch von der Erde abhängig und es wäre sehr hilfreich für Dich, wenn Du jemanden als Verbindungsmann  auf der Erde hast, der - hm - praktische Erfahrung hat und dem Du vertrauen kannst.

John betrachtete ihn ausdruckslos. "Und ich vertraue Dir?"

"Das hoffe ich doch."

John verzog das Gesicht. "Wenn Du nach Deinem Urlaub noch lebst."

"Wieso glaubst Du denn, dass es so gefährlich wäre? ich denke, sie sind Verbündete? Meinst Du, dass einer von ihnen versuchen würde, sich an mir zu nähren?"

John seufzte. "Sie sind Verbündete. und nein, ich glaube nicht, dass sich ein Wraith von Todds Schiff an Dir nähren würde, nicht ohne absolute Not wenigstens. aber die Wraith befinden sich miteinander im Krieg und die Pegasus-Galaxis ist ein gefährliches Gebiet."

"Gott, John, ich war oft genug an vorderster Front! gegen Goa'uld und Ori!"

"Die Wraith sind etwas anderes."

"Tatsächlich? Nun, sie _sind_ inzwischen sogar Alliierte, wenigstens ein Teil von ihnen. Das haben wir Todd und Dir zu verdanken. Und ich will ja nicht auf ein feindliches Schiff!"

John trank seinen  Kaffee aus. "Du bist wirklich hartnäckig", sagte er seufzend.

Cameron begann zu grinsen.

"Du wirst also fragen?"

John verdrehte die Augen.

"Ja, das werde ich. Ich werde sogar ein gutes Wort bei ihm für Dich einlegen, obwohl ich wirklich Bauchschmerzen bei der Sache habe. Aber ich kann Dir nichts versprechen."

"Danke, John."

"Danke mir nicht. Wenn Dir etwas passiert, werden das SGC und das IOA meinen Kopf auf einem Silbertablett haben wollen."

Cameron grinste. "Oh, das SGC und das IOA wissen schon Bescheid. Und sie sind sehr angetan von meinem Plan."

Sheppard starrte ihn sprachlos an. "Das kostet Dich etwas!" knurrte er schließlich besiegt.

Cameron lachte. "Das macht nichts. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du es schaffst, Todd zu überreden." erwiderte er vergnügt mit einem anzüglichen Unterton.

 

Diesmal errötete John nicht.

 

Stattdessen sagte er nur leise:  "Du solltest vorsichtig sein mit dem was Du Dir wünschst, Cameron. Es könnte durchaus in Erfüllung gehen." 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Die Vorbereitungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron hat jetzt John von seinem ungewöhnlichen Wunsch erzählt. Wie wird Todd jetzt reagieren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe viel Spaß diese Geschichte zu schreiben, ich hoffe, Ihr habt genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen  
> Und wieder ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an meine Beta liz_mo, ihre Unterstützung ist unbezahlbar!

John blinzelte als er erwachte. Verwirrt tastete er um sich, aber die Bettseite neben ihm war leer.Er setzte sich auf und sah Todd am Fenster stehen und nach draußen starren. Leise stand er auf und trat hinter den großen Wraith, der unbeweglich wie eine Statue dastand. Er schlang die Arme um seine Taille und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken.

"Hey", murmelte er und drückte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die weiche kühle Haut.

"Hm", brummte Todd nur, aber ergriff Johns Hände und zog seine Arme enger um seine Körpermitte.

"Kannst Du nicht schlafen?" fragte John vorsichtig.

"Nein, es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich geweckt habe."

"Das hast Du nicht. Was ist los, Tood?"

Todd zögerte mit der Antwort und John seufzte. "Du bist verärgert wegen Mitchells Bitte."

"ich bin nicht verärgert, John. Jedenfalls nicht wegen Dir. Verwundert und besorgt trifft es wohl besser. Du musst zugeben, dass diese Bitte schon sehr - ungewöhnlich ist."

John musste lachen. "Allerdings. Sehr ungewöhnlich." Er schwieg einen Augenblick.

"Aber ich kann ihn sogar verstehen, Todd. Für Cameron ist das Fliegen immer das Wichtigste gewesen, genau wie für mich. Deshalb ist er in die Air Force eingetreten. Mit SG1 ist er zwar selten geflogen, aber er war draußen, im Einsatz und konnte fremde Welten entdecken, Dinge bewegen."

Er seufzte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Und jetzt verbringst er die meiste Zeit hinter einem Schreibtisch oder trainiert unerfahrene Soldaten, die galuben, sie wüssten schon alles. Kein Wunder, dass er völlig frustriert und gelangweilt ist."

"Jeder fängt mal an und ist unerfahren, John Du verbringst hier auch viel Zeit damit, Anfänger zu schulen."

"Das schon, aber ich bin hier weit genug weg vom SGC und IOA. Ich kann es auf meine Art tun. Und ich verbringe ehrlich gesagt nur wenig Zeit hinter dem Schreibtisch", erwiderte er ein wenig verlegen.

Todd kicherte. "Das ist wohl wahr. Nur gut, dass Du Major Lorne als Stellvertreter hast, der Dir diese Arbeiten ohne zu murren abnimmt."

"Ja, nicht wahr?" John drehte Todd sanft zu sich um.

"Und ich bin hier so frei und gehe selbst auf Missionen, etwas, was Mitchell kaum noch kann. Und wenn er es tut, dann mit verschiedenen Leuten und nicht mit einem eingespielten Team. Kein Wunder, dass er dabei verrückt wird. Ich hätte das keine zwei Jahre ausgehalten", stellte er selbstkritisch fest.

"Wohl wahr." Todd nahm ihn in seine Arme und kraulte sanft seine dunklen Haare. John seufzte vor Wonne und schmiegte sich eng in die liebevolle Umarmung.

"Du weisst, wie es auf einem Basis-Schiff zugeht, John. Glaubst Du tatsächlich, er wird sich dort einfügen können, auch, wenn es nur für ein paar Wochen ist?"

John lächelte an der Brust des Wraith. Die Frage sagte ihm, dass Todd Camerons Bitte zumndest in Betracht zog und nicht rundheraus ablehnte.

"Ich denke schon, Todd. Cameron ist sehr anpassungsfähig und auch, wenn er auf viele erst mal zu lässig und unbekümmert wirkt, so ist er doch ein hervorragender Offizier."

"Was das Unkonventionelle angeht, da kenne ich noch jemanden", murmelte Todd belustigt in sein Haar. "Ihr scheint Euch sehr ähnlich zu sein."

John war froh, dass in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers sein Erröten nicht zu sehen war.

"Das stimmt", gab er verlegen zu. "Aber er kann deutlich besser Befehle befolgen als ich." Einen Moment war die Vergangenheit wieder lebendig und er musste den Kloß in seiner Kehle herunter schlucken.

Todd drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf sein Haar und wiegte ihn beruhigend. "Bist Du Dir da ganz sicher?"

"Ja, ganz sicher."

Todd seufzte und hob Johns Kinn an. "Ich werde morgen mit ihm reden. Danach entscheide ich, ob ich mit meinem Stellvertreter spreche. Sein Schiff wäre das einzige, das in Frage kommt. Und Du kennst den Commander. Letztendlich wird es seine Entscheidung sein."

John lächelte ihn dankbar an. Das war mehr, als er erhofft hatte. "Danke, Todd" sagte er ernst.

Todd beugte sich herab und küßte ihn innig und mit erwachender Leidenschaft. John schmolz dahin und erwiderte den Kuss. "Bring mich ins Bett", flüsterte er an Todds Lippen.

Todd lachte leise, als er John ohne Mühe hochhob und zum Bett zurück trug. John schlang seine Beine um die Taille des Wraith und küßte seinen Hals Vertrauensvoll überließ er sich der Führung des uralten Kriegers.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Colonel Mitchell sah sich in der Cafeteria um und beobachtete das geschäftige Treiben, während er sich mit seinem Tablett einen Tisch suchte. Etliche Besucher grüßten ihn freundlich, andere musterten ihn neugierig.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Besuch einiges Aufsehen erregte, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er war einfach nur froh, seinen zuletzt erdrückenden und entnervenden Pflichten im Stargate Center für ein paar Wochen entflohen zu sein.

"Colonel Mitchell! Setzen Sie sich doch zu uns." Er sah sich um und erblickte Major Lorne, der zusammen mit Dr. Zelenka an einem der Tische saß. Er lächelte erfreut und ging auf die beiden Männer zu.

"Major Lorne, Dr. Zelenka, guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie, während er sein Tablett abstellte.

"Guten Morgen, Colonel. Ich habe gehört, Sie besuchen uns für einige Wochen?" Major Lorne erwiderte das Lächeln mit ehrlicher Herzlichkeit.

Mitchell verzog das Gesicht. "Ich brauchte mal eine Abwechslung vom Stargate Center", gab er zu und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.

Zelenka musterte ihn neugierig: "Sie suchen bestimmt das Abenteuer, Colonel. Auf der Erde ist ja nicht mehr viel los", neckte er ihn unbekümmert, aber Cameron konnte die versteckte Frage heraus hören.

Er nickte reuig. "Ja, so was in der Art", antwortete er vorsichtig. "Die letzten Monate waren nicht besonders aufregend."

"Oh, Langeweile müssen Sie hier nicht befürchten", erwiderte Lorne gut gelaunt, während er seine Müsli-Schüssel leerte. "Nur der Papierkram ist der gleiche."

Cameron grinste: "Den vermutlich Sie zum größten Teil erledigen, habe ich recht?" Fragte er belustigt.

"Tja, das sind leider die Pflichten eines Stellvertreters", antwortete Lorne, während er das Geschirr auf sein Tablett stellte. "Aber es ist schon besser geworden. Wenn Todd im Labor ist, erledigt der Colonel oft einen Teil seiner Büroarbeit selbst." Er grinste und Cameron musste lachen. "Wow. Ich werde ihm nicht erzählen, dass Sie mir das verraten haben", versprach er und sah Lorne nach, als dieser nach einem Nicken zum Ausgang ging.

Zelenka sah ihn an. "Sie sollten noch einmal die Gen-Therapie versuchen, wenn Sie länger hier sind. Jennifer und Carson konnten sie verbessern und jetzt schlägt sie eigentlich immer an. Sie kann hier in der Pegasus-Galaxie sehr hilfreich sein."

"Danke, ich werde mit Dr. Keller-McKay und mit Dr. Beckett reden. Das SGC wollte es damals, als ich SG1 beigetreten bin, nicht, aber Sie haben recht. Und auf der Erde könnte es inzwischen auch sehr hilfreich sein."

Zelenka nickte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das SGC Ihnen das übel nehmen wird. Und hier ist es wirklich sinnvoll. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt, Colonel." Er stand auf und nahm sein Tablett.

"Danke Dr. Zelenka." Cameron nickte ihm zu und konzentrierte sich dann auf ein Frühstück.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Als er später mit John zum Labor ging, musterte er ihn verstohlen. John schien sich von seinem Schock erholt zu haben, er benahm sich ungezwungen und schien entspannt zu sein. John warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu.

"Wir gehen jetzt zu Jennifer und Carson und schauen, ob das mit der Gen-Therapie funktioniert. Da wirst Du wahrscheinlich auch Dorothy sehen, Jennifer hat sie heute mitgenommen."

"Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, sie kennenzulernen", antwortete Cameron und bemühte sich, ein neutrales Gesicht zu machen.

John durchschaute ihn und grinste belustigt.

"Todd ist bereit, mit Dir zu sprechen", informierte er ihn dann. "Wenn Du ihn überzeugen kannst, es seinem Stellvertreter vorzuschlagen, hast Du schon die Hälfte geschafft."

"Danke, John."

"Danke nicht mir. Es liegt in Deiner Hand. Und ich kann Dir gleich sagen, die Entscheidung liegt bei Todds Stellvertreter. Todd wird es ihm nicht befehlen, denn es wäre zu gefährlich, wenn er nicht damit einverstanden ist. Weder Todd, noch ich werden an Bord des Basis-Schiffes sein, um Dir helfen zu können. Wenn Du den Commander überzeugen kannst, dann bekommst Du Deine Ferien. Aber ich warne Dich. Er ist ein harter Brocken. Er wird schwerer zu überzeugen sein als Todd."

"Trotzdem danke, dass Du Dich für mich eingesetzt hast. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach für Dich gewesen ist."

John zuckte die Schultern. "Gern geschehen. Komm, Carson und Jennifer warten schon auf uns." Er öffnete die Tür zum Labor.

 

Cameron saß auf einem der Behandlungstische und lächelte das kleine Mädchen an, das sich am Bein ihrer Mutter festhielt und gleichzeitig schüchtern und neugierig zu ihm hochblickte. Sie war hinreißend. Schulterlange blonde Locken umrahmten ein bildhübsches Gesichtchen, die großen, himmelblauen Augen sahen ihn forschend an. Schon ihr Blick verriet ihre außergewöhnliche Intelligenz, verstärkt wurde der Eindruck noch dadurch, dass sie für ihr Alter erstaunlich viel sprach.

"Wer bis' Du?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

Cameron lächelte sie an. "Ich bin Cameron. Und Du musst Dorothy sein. Ich habe schon viel von Dir gehört und freue mich, Dich kennenzulernen, Dorothy."

Sie nickte. "Ich bin Dosy!" sagte sie energisch und legte den Kopf schief. "Du un' Jonn?" fragte sie dann neugierig.

"Cameron nickte. "Ja, John und ich sind Freunde", bestätigte er und sah dann zu Dr. Keller-McKay. "Sie ist zauberhaft."

Jennifer lächelte stolz. "Oh ja, das ist sie. Rodney schmiedet jetzt schon Pläne, wie er all ihre Verehrer abwehren kann, wenn sie in das Alter kommt", entgegnete sie amüsiert.

Dorothy zog an der Hose ihrer Mutter. "Wo is' Toddy?" Sie verzog den Mund zu einer Schnute und schmollte.

John lachte und zauste ihr liebvoll die Locken. "Er kommt gleich, Kleines. Er musste noch mit Dr. Woolsey sprechen."

"Will Toddy ab'r jez!"

Carson kam mit einer Spritze herein und Cameron hielt ihm einen Arm hin. "Er kommt gleich, Süße." versicherte der Arzt dem Kind und bereitete den Arm für die Spritze vor.

Dorothy nickte besänftigt und musterte die Spritze. "Das Aua", stellte sie fest.

Cameron nickte. "Ja, Süße, aber nur ganz kurz. Und es ist wichtig. Deshalb ist das Aua nicht schlimm."

"Daddy mag Aua nich'" Dorothy schüttelte ernsthaft den Kopf.

Die anderen lachten. "Ja, Dein Dad ist nicht begeistert, wenn er eine Spritze bekommt." erwiderte Jennifer trocken.

 

\---------------------------

 

Cameron betrachtete den Wraith, der sich auf den Boden gekniet hatte, und das kleine Mädchen umarmte, das begeistert auf ihn zugerannt war.

"Toddy!" quietschte sie glücklich.

"Hallo, Prinzessin." Er hob sich das Kind auf die Hüfte und stand auf. Cameron beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Wraith Dorothy zärtlich anlächelte. "Wie geht es meiner Kleinen denn heute?"

"Gut! 'Pielen. Will 'pielen!" verlangte sie und sah bittend zu Todd hoch.

Todd nickte. "Wir spielen nachher miteinander, versprochen. Aber zuerst muss ich noch ein bißchen arbeiten und mit Cameron sprechen."

Sie schmollte. "Glei' pielen!" verlangte sie weinerlich. Todd drückte sie an sich und flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr. Ihre Miene hellte sich auf und sie nickte.

Todd lächelte. "Braves Mädchen. Und jetzt spielst Du noch mit den anderen Kindern, ja?"

"Ja", antowortete sie.

Er stellte sie auf den Boden und sie lief zu ihrer Mutter, die sie an der Hand nahm und nach draußen führte.

Dann drehte Todd sich zu Cameron um und betrachtete ihn. "Guten Tag, Colonel Cameron Mitchell", sagte er.

Cameron rutschte von der Lieg und streckte dem Wraith-Commander ohne zu zögern die Hand hin, während er ihm fest in die Augen schaute. "Guten Tag, Commander."

Todd schien einen Moment überrascht zu sein, dann ergriff er die dargebotene Rechte und drückte sie.

"Lassen Sie uns ein wenig spazieren gehen", sagte er und Cameron nickte. "Gerne."

Todd wandte sich zu Sheppard um und berührte flüchtig seine Wange. Es war eine kurze, aber vertraute Geste. "Wann gehst Du essen, John?"

"Um Dreizehn Uhr", erwiderte John. Cameron konnte sehen, dass es ihm nicht paßte, ihn mit seinem Geliebten alleine zu lassen, aber er sagte nichts.

Todd schenkte John ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und gab dann Cameron mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

Cameron verabschiedete sich von John und Carson. "Bis später." Dann folgte er Todd nach draußen.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Sie standen auf einem der vielen Balkone. Todd lehnte am Geländer und sah auf das Meer hinaus. Der Wind spielte mit seiner langen weißen Mähne, sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

Cameron bemühte sich, nicht nervös zu wirken. Er empfand keinerlei Furch vor dem Wraith, aber er wußte genau, dass Todd seinen Wunsch abschlagen würde, wenn er einen Fehler machte.

"Ihre Freundschaft bedeutet John sehr viel", eröffnete Todd nach einem Moment das Gespräch.

"Mir ist diese Freundschaft auch sehr wichtig. Deshalb habe ich auch zuerst ihm von meinem Wunsch erzählt. Ich wollte nicht, dass er denkt, ich versuche es hinter seinem Rücken zu erreichen", erwiderte Cameron, ohne zu zögern.

Todd schmunzelte. "Gute Antwort, Mitchell. Wenn Sie mir noch erklären können, warum Sie glauben, eine 'Auszeit' auf einem Basis-Schiff zu brauchen und was für Vorteile wir davon hätten, bin ich bereit, mit meinem Stellvertreter zu sprechen", entgegnete er amüsiert.

Cameron holte tief Luft, dann begann er zu sprechen.

Todd hörte ihm schweigen zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Als Cameron geendet hatte, sah er nachdenklich auf das Meer hinaus. Cameron wartete geduldig, ohne ihn zu stören.

"Sie sind John sehr ähnlich", sagte Todd nach einer Weile sinnend. Er drehte sich zu Cameron um und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

"Sie haben wohl recht, dass wir als Allierte die Menschen als gleichwertige Partner betrachten müssen. Ich tue das schon längst, trotz der Tatsache, dass ich mich immer noch nähren muss, um zu überleben. Und Sie haben wohl auch recht, dass jemand, der nicht mit der Furcht vor den Wraith aufgewachsen ist, sicher besser für dieses 'Experiment' geeignet ist, als jemand anderes. Ich werde mit meinem Stellvertreter sprechen. Er hat die letzte Entscheidung zu treffen, denn es ist zwar mein Flaggschiff, aber ich werde die meiste Zeit nicht an Bord sein und er hat das dirkete Kommando über das Schiff, so dass ich das nicht über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden kann. Es wäre zu gefährlich für Sie. Sollte er zustimmen, dann soll Ihr Wunsch erfüllt werden, Cameron Mitchell."

"Danke, Commander", erwiderte Cameron inbrünstig.

"Danken Sie mir nicht. Sie haben keine Ahnung, worauf Sie sich da einlassen. Vielleicht bereuen Sie es schneller, als Sie es sich jetzt vielleicht vorstellen können. Und - hier auf Atlantis können Sie mich Todd nennen."

"Trotzdem, danke - Todd."

Todd lächelte.

"Noch eins, Mitchell. Die wenigsten meiner Brüder schätzen es, menschliche Namen zu bekommen. Sie tolerieren es, wenn John es tut, weil er mein Gefährte ist und damit rangmäßig über ihnen steht, aber es gefällt ihnen nicht. Und John hat das inzwischen leidlich akzeptiert und spricht Sie mit Ihrem Rang an. Geben Sie niemandem ungefragt einen Namen, das könnte unangenehm für Sie werden."

"Danke für die Warnung. Ich werde es beherzigen, auch wenn es für uns Menschen schwer ist."

"Und noch etwas. In unserer Kultur habne Hierarchie und Rangfolgen eine viel größere Bedeutung als in Ihrer Sie müssen bereit sein, sich unterzuordnen und Befehle zu akzeptieren. Wenn der Commander Ihnen einen Befehl gibt, müssen Sie ihn befolgen. Es wäre für die Crew fatal, wenn Sie vor ihren Augen mit ihm diskutieren oder seine Order in Frage stellen. Wenn Sie das nicht können, dann sagen Sie es jetzt."

"Das ist in unserem Militär nicht anders", sagte Cameron etwas verwundert.

Todd lachte. "Oh, glauben Sie mir, Sie haben keine Ahnung. Es ist ganz anders. Wir sind Telepathen, eine Befehlsverweigerung hat unmittelbare Auswirkungen auf das ganze Basis-Schiff und wird in den meisten Fällen mit dem Tode bestraft."

Er sah Cameron eindringlich an. "Sind Sie wirklich sicher, dass Sie das können?"

Cameron schluckte, aber er nickte. "Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher", erwiderte er fest.

Todd betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment sinnend. Dann nickte er.

"Ich werde mit meinem Stellvertreter sprechen."

 

 


	3. Der Flug mit dem Puddle Jumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd hat also versprochen, mit seinem Stellvertreter zu sprechen. Cameron muss jetzt geduldig sein.  
> John versucht, ihm die Wartezeit zu verkürzen und Cameron trifft alte Bekannte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich warte auch schon ungeduldig darauf, Cameron endlich an Bord des Basis-Schiffes zu bringen, aber obwohl ich die Geschichte schon seit Monaten im Kopf hatte, hat sie beim Niederschreiben ein Eigenleben entwickelt und möchte gerne so geschrieben werden. Nur Geduld, noch ein Kapitel!  
> Ich hatte viel Spaß damit, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, ich hoffe, Ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen!

Cameron kam gerade aus derDusche, als er den Summer der Tür hörte, der jemanden ankündigte, der ihn besuchen wollte.

"Moment, bitte!" rief er und griff nach der frischen Unterwäsche und einer BDU. Hastig zog er sich an, das feuchte Handtuch um die Schultern geschlungen, und ging zur Tür, um zu öffnen.

Sheppard lehnte lässig im Türrahmen und grinste ihn an.

"Na, erfrischt?" fragte er anzüglich. Sie waren zusammen einige Runden gejoggt und John war äußerst zufrieden damit, dass er es geschafft hatte, Mitchell zum Schnaufen und Schwitzen zu bringen.

"Wieso bist Du schon fertig?" brummte Cameron ein wenig verlegen und griff nach seinem Hemd.

Ich kenne mich hier besser aus als Du und muss keine Knöpfe bedienen." Sheppard zuckte die Schultern. "Außerdem habe ich nur kurz geduscht."

"Bedeutet die Tatsache, dass ich Knöpfe bedienen muss jetzt, dass die Gen-Therapie nicht funktioniert?" fragte Cameron besorgt, während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte.

"Nein, das tut es nicht. Atlantis reagiert nur auf mich so und in einem gewissen Rahmen auf Major Lorne. Der Einzige, der noch dazu in der Lage ist, ist General O'Neill. Vielleicht, weil wir natürliche Gen-Träger sind und es bei uns sehr ausgeprägt ist. Du kannst gleich testen, ob die Gen-Therapie bei Dir gewirkt hat."

"Aha. Und wie?" fragte Cameron neugierig und band seine Schuhe zu.

"Wir fliegen Todd und Rodney mit dem Puddle Jumper zu Todds Basis-Schiff und unternehmen danach eine kleine Spritztour mit dem Jumper. Ich schätze, es ist eine Weile her, dass Du das letzte Mal geflogen bist?" Das Aufleuchten von Camerons blauen Augen war Antwort genug.

Du lässt mich den Jumper fliegen?" versicherte Cameron sich und hatte dabei einen Gesichtsausdruck wie ein kleiner Junge, der unter dem Weihnachtsbaum ein Geschenk gefunden hatte, das er sich sehnlichst gewünscht hatte.

John lachte. "Klar, warum nicht? Abgesehen von mir bist Du der beste Pilot, den ich kenne. Und sogar Rodney kann einen Jumper fliegen", neckte er ihn freundschaftlich.

"Oh, vielen Dank", Cameron verzog das Gesicht, musste dann aber selbst lachen.

Gemeinsam verließen sie Camerons Quartier und machten sich auf den Weg zur Jumper-Bucht.

"Was macht Rodney auf dem Basis-Schiff? Oder ist das geheim?"

Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, gar nicht. Rodney arbeitet mit einem von Todds Wissenschaftlern zusammen, um einige Systeme kompatibel zu machen. Und manche Sachen kann er nur auf dem Basis-Schiff erledigen. Er hat den Wissenschaftler noch nicht ein Mal als Idiot beschimpft. Die größte Auszeichnung, die Rodney jemandem zuteil werden lassen kann."

"Vielleicht befürchtet er sonst, dass der Wraith plötzlich Hunger bekommt?"

Sheppard lachte. "Nein, gar nicht. Albert hat für einen Wraith einen sehr ausgeprägten Sinn für Humor und ist ausgeglichen und friedlich. Rodney arbeitet sehr gern mit ihm zusammen. Er ist der am wenigsten Furcht einflößende Wraith, den ich jemals kennengelernt habe."

Cameron zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "Albert?!" fragte er ungläubig. "Ich denke, die Wraith lehnen menschliche Namen ab? Todd hat mich ausdrücklich gewarnt."

"Ja, das ist richtig und trifft auf die Offiziere auf jeden Fall zu. Aber Albert ist, von Todd abgesehen, der Wraith, mit dem wir den meisten Kontakt haben und er hält sich oft auf Atlantis auf. Wir brauchten einen Namen für ihn. Wir können ja nicht jedes Mal 'Hey, Sie' sagen, wenn wir ihn ansprechen. Er hat selbst darum gebeten, dass wir ihm einen Namen geben."

"Aber Albert..." Cameron schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. "War das Deine Idee?"

John blieb ernst. "Nein. Rodney hat ihn so genannt. Nach Albert Einstein, einen der Wissenschaftler, die Rodney wirklich bewundert. Er hat ihm die Bedeutung des Namens erklärt und Albert trägt ihn mit Stolz. Also halte Dich zurück", warnte er Mitchell.

"Okay, entschuldige. Ich wollte niemanden verletzen. Also ist Albert einer von den netten Wraith."

Jetzt musste John doch lachen. "Na ja, ich weiß nicht, ob 'nett' das passende Wort ist, um irgendeinen Wraith zu beschreiben."

Cameron grinste. "Und das sagt jemand, der mit einem Wraith zusammen lebt."

 

\-----------------------------------

 

"Dr. McKay, wie schön, Sie wieder zu sehen", Cameron streckte dem Wissenschaftler die Hand entgegen.

Rodney verzog sein Gesicht, als er die dargebotene Rechte ergriff. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das auch so schön finde, Colonel Mitchell", erwiderte er säuerlich. "Ich kann mich noch gut an unsere letzte Begegnung erinnern."

"Das ist doch schon so lange her, Rodney. Wollen Sie mir das wirklich immer noch nachtragen?"

"Ich habe eben ein gutes Gedächtnis." Rodney war nicht bereit, so schnell einzulenken.

"Oh ja, wie ein Elefant", murmelte John und grinste Todd an, der mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, aber einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen daneben stand.

"Willst Du mich etwa mit einem Elefanten vergleichen, John?" fuhr Rodney erbost auf.

"Aber nein, das würde ich mir im Traum nicht einfallen, Rodney", lächelte ihn unschuldig an, aber Rodney knurrte nur.

"Ich habe Ihre Tochter gesehen, McKay. Sie ist hinreißend", versuchte Cameron ihn abzulenken, was ihm auch sofort gelang. Rodneys Gesicht wurde weich und er lächelte. "Ja, nicht wahr? Sie ist das wundervollste kleine Geschöpf im ganzen Universum!" sagte er überschwänglich und wandte sich dann ungeduldig zu John um. "Und da ich ihr versprochen habe, ihr heute Abend eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorzulesen, sollten wir uns beeilen, damit wir rechtzeitig wieder zurück sind."

Mit diesen Worten stieg er in den Puddle Jumper.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

"Gott, wie habe ich das vermisst!" John beobachtete amüsiert, wie Cameron den Jumper von dem Basis-Schiff weg steuerte. Sein Gesicht strahlte vor Begeisterung.

"Freut mich, dass es Dir so viel Spaß macht. Ein Jumper ist keine F-303, aber fliegen ist eben fliegen."

"Der Jumper ist eine coole Sache", Cameron grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und flog eine großzügige Kurve. "Und die Therapie hat angeschlagen", erwiderte er zufrieden.

"Das war zu erwarten. Jennifer und Carson haben das großartig hin bekommen. Wenn Du auf Atlantis bleiben würdest, könntest Du häufiger einen Jumper fliegen", lockte John ihn mit einem Seitenblick.

"Netter Versuch, Sheppard. Aber Du wirst mich nicht von meinem Vorhaben abhalten", antwortete Cameron trocken. "Hat Todd Dich damit beauftragt?" Mißtrauisch sah er John an.

John schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Cam, das hat er nicht. Dann hätte er ja auch gleich nein sagen können. Das ist nicht seine Art. Er ist sogar ziemlich beeindruckt von Dir."

"Tatsächlich?" fragte Cameron erstaunt, während er den Jumper geschickt in eine Umlaufbahn um den Planeten brachte.

"Oh ja. Wäre er das nicht, würde er jetzt nicht mit seinem Stellvertreter sprechen. Er scheint sogar von Deinem Wunsch agetan zu sein", John schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er das nicht glauben.

"Dann kann ich ja nur hoffen, dass ich seinen Stellvertreter auch überzeuge. Kennst Du ihn? Wie ist er denn so?"

John überlegte einige Augenblicke.

"Er ist selbst für einen Wraith sehr verschlossen und unnahbar. Als ich ihn kennengelernt habe, habe ich mich wie ein Schuljunge gefühlt, der vor einem strengen Lehrer steht, weil er etwas ausgefressen hat."

"Also unsympathisch?" Cameron spürte, wie seine Zuversicht dahinschmolz.

"Nein, nicht unsympathisch, erstaunlicherweise nicht. Er ist ein sehr guter Commander. Er ist nicht ganz so alt wie Todd, hat aber auch schon einige tausend Jahre auf dem Buckel und hat dadurch eine Erfahrung und einen Weitblick wie kaum einer. Todd kennt ihn schon sehr lange. Nach der Rückkehr von Atlantis in die Pegasus-Galaxis haben sie sich wiedergetroffen. Todd war sehr mißtrauisch und verletzt durch den Verrat seines vorherigen Stellvertreters, aber ihm vertraut er wirklich. Der Commander hat ein sehr ausgeprägtes  Ehrgefühl und ist wirklich vollkommen loyal und treu ergeben. Er steht zu hundert Prozent hinter Todd und war maßgeblich daran beteiligt, dass unsere Allianz zustande kam und so gut funktioniert."

"Aha. Dann ist er oft in Atlantis?"

"Nein, eher nicht, nur, wenn es sein muss. Er glaubt an die Notwendigkeit der Allianz, aber er nimmt seine Pflichten als Kommandant des Flaggschiffes und Todds Stellvertreter sehr ernst. Und dafür muss er normalerweise an Bord sein. Und er zieht die Gesellschaft anderer Wraith der von Menschen vor."

"Hm. Ehre und Wraith würden die meisten Menschen eher nicht zusammen erwähnen", sagte Cameron nachdenklich, während er beobachtete, wie der Planet sich unter ihnen wegdrehte. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten hatte er das Gefühl, wieder befreit atmen zu können.

John kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe.

"Die Wraith haben sogar ein sehr ausgeprägtes Ehrgefühl. Für ihr Basis-Schiff, ihre Königin und ihre Brüder, die mit ihnen auf ihrem Schiff sind, tun sie wirklich alles. Menschen gegenüber haben sie nie die Notwendigkeit gesehen, weil Menschen für sie jahrtausendelang entweder die Antiker waren, die sie gnadenlos vernichten wollten oder Nahrung. Würdest Du einem Schwein oder einem Rind gegenüber ein Ehrgefühl entwickeln?"

"Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber Menschen sind intelligent", erwiderte Cameron sehr nachdenklich.

"Stimmt, aber das haben die Wraith über Jahrtausende nicht zur Kenntnis genommen. Unsere Ankunft auf Atlantis hat alles verändert. Todd hat als Erster erkannt, dass alle in der Pegasus-Galaxis, Menschen wie Wraith, nur dann eine Zukunft haben, wenn sie lernen, miteinander zu leben. Deshalb arbeiten wir auch an diesem Heilmittel zusammen."

"Ja, Ihr beide habt wirklich sehr viel erreicht in der kurzen Zeit", gab Cameron zu und lächelte John an. "Also ist er zwar streng, aber nicht unsympathisch", kam er wieder auf den Commander von Todds Flaggschiff zu sprechen.

"So könnte man es beschreiben. Wenn Du ihn von Deinem Plan überzeugen kannst, dann wird er voll und ganz dahinterstehen. Dann musst Du Dir auch keine Sorgen machen, dass einer der Wraith an Bord Dir schaden wird, das würde er nie zulassen. Sein Ehrgefühl und seine Loyalität schließen Atlantis und unsere Bündnisplaneten voll mit ein, er verteidigt uns genauso konsequent wie ein Bruder-Schiff. Er ist auf jeden Fall aufrichtig und ehrlich. Nur halt -  streng und verschlossen. Und komm ja nicht auf die Idee, ihm oder einem seiner Offiziere einen Namen zu geben. Auch, wenn Du ihnen in Gedanken bestimmt einen verpassen wirst", schmunzelte John, nachdem er Camerons Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte. "Dann musst Du wahrscheinlich sofort von Bord."

"Im Weltall?" fragte Cameron entsetzt nach. John lachte. "Nein, er würde Dich schon nach Atlantis bringen lassen."

"Ich muss schon sagen, ich bin sehr neugierig auf diesen Wraith. Ich kenne ja nur Todd, sonst habe ich noch keinen lebenden Wraith getroffen."

"Deshalb verstehe ich auch nicht, warum Du Deine Ferien unbedingt auf einem Basis-Schiff verbringen willst." John schütteklte den kopf und beschäftigte sich mit den Kontrollen des Jumpers. "Wir müssen langsam zurück, Rodney abholen. Todd wird später wohl mit einem Dart nach Atlantis zurück fliegen."

Cameron lächelte versonnen. "Vielleicht ist es ja gerade das Unbekannte, was mich daran so reizt."

 

\----------------------------------

 

Rodney war guter Stimmung, als sie ihn abholten. Er wartete schon in der Bucht, in der der Jumper immer andockte und unterhielt sich mit einem Wraith, der im Gegensatz zu den meisten seiner Artgenossen, eher klein und zierlich gebaut war.

Cameron betrachtete ihn mit unverhohlener Neugierde, auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Starren wahrscheinlich sehr unhöflich war. Rodney gestikulierte mit den Händen und der Wraith nickte des öfteren und schien das Gespräch genauso anregend zu finden wie der Wissenschaftler von der Erde. Er schaffte es sogar zu lächeln, ohne dass es wie ein gefährliches Grinsen aussah und war viel weniger furchteinflößend, als sich Cameron die Wraith gemeinhin vorgestellt hatte. Jetzt sah er in Camerons Richtung und nickte ihm zu, die Musterung schien ihm nichts auszumachen.

"Da seid Ihr ja endlich. Mal wieder typisch von Dir, mich warten zu lassen!" beschwerte Rodney sich lautstark bei John, nachdem er sich von dem Wraith-Wissenschaftler verabschiedet hatte.

John zuckte ungerührt die Schultern. "Normalerweise ist es umgekehrt, Rodney und alles wartet auf Dich."

Rodney brummte etwas, das sich nicht sehr freundlich anhörte, unterließ es aber, sich erneut zu beschweren. "Beeilen wir uns, damit ich pünktlich für Dorothys Geschichte zurück bin", sagte er nur und beobachtete mißtrauisch, wie Cameron startete.

"Bringen sie uns nur ja heil nach Atlantis, Mitchell, ich habe meiner Tochter ein Versprechen gegeben."

"Keine Sorge, McKay, das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich fliege. John meinte, dass sogar Sie einen Jumper fliegen können. Dann werde ich das wohl auch noch schaffen", stichelte er.

"Na warte, John!" knurrte Rodney aufgebracht, aber John lachte nur. "Wenn alles so läuft, wie Mitchell das vorstellt, wird er nur kurz in Atlantis sein, Rodney, es ist also unnötig, sich zu sehr aufzuregen."

"Oh ja, allerdings. Ich werde Albert erzählen, wie wohlschmeckend freche, undisziplinierte frisch von der Erde importierte Air Force Colonels sind", murmelete Rodney eingeschnappt, aber als John ihn stumm und warnend anschaute, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, senkte er den Blick und verlegte sich aufs Schmollen.

Cameron lachte nur. "Ich glaube, ich würde ihm ziemlich schwer im Magen liegen, ich bin schwer verdaulich." Sein Versuch, die Stimmung aufzulockern, scheiterte und den Rest des Fluges legten sie schweigend zurück.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Nach dem Abendessen unternahm Mitchell einen Spaziergang, er fühlte sich angespannt und unruhig und hoffte, damit seine Nerven zu beruhigen.

"Colonel Mitchell!" Er drehte sich um und lächelte erfreut, als er Teyla Emagan auf sich zukommen sah.

"Teyla, wie schön, Sie wiederzusehen!" begrüßte er sie herzlich und passte sich ihrem Schritt an.

"Ich freue mich ebenfalls, Colonel", erwiderte sie.

"Oh, bitte, sagen Sie Cameron zu mir, Teyla. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Danke, Cameron, sehr gut. Und Ihnen?" Sie wirkte ehrlich interessiert.

"Gut. Ich habe zum ersten Mal seit Monaten das Gefühl, wieder frei atmen zu können", gab er zu und seufzte. "Sie wissen gar nicht, wie gut Sie es hier mit Sheppard und Mr. Woolsey haben!"

Teyla lachte. "Oh, Mr. Woolsey war am Anfang auch sehr auf Bürokratie bedacht. Seine enge Zusammenarbeit mit John hat das etwas geändert."

Cameron grinste. "Gott sei Dank war der Einfluss von John auf Mr. Woolsey größer als umgekehrt."

"Ja, das ist richtig." Sie liefen einen Moment in freundschaftlichem Schweigen nebeneinander her. "Wie geht es Torren? Er ist jetzt 3 Jahre alt, nicht wahr?"

"Ja. Es geht ihm sehr gut. Er entwickelt sich prächtig und benimmt sich, als sei er Dorothys großer Bruder."

"Ja, die Kleine ist zauberhaft, man muss sie einfach gern haben."

Teyla nickte und betrachtete Cameron forschend. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das wirklich tun wollen?" fragte sie dann besorgt. "Sie kennen die Wraith gar nicht."

"Hat John Sie geschickt, um mir ins Gewissen zu reden, Teyla?" fragte Cameron ein wenig verletzt.

"Nein, gar nicht, Cameron. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Sie und möchte, dass Sie ganz sicher sind. Sie können froh sein, dass Ronon zur Zeit nicht da ist, er würde versuchen, Ihnen Vernunft einzuprügeln.

"Danke für Ihre Besorgnis, Teyla, aber ich bin mir ganz sicher. Vielleicht habe ich ja gerade einen Vorteil dadurch, dass ich die Wraith nicht kenne."

Teyla nickte und begann, ihn nach seiner Familie und der Erde zu fragen.

Sie beendeten den Spaziergang, ohne Camerons Vorhaben noch einmal zu erwähnen und Cameron war ihr dankbar dafür. Der Spaziergang und das Gespräch mit Teyla hatten seine Nerven etwas beruhigt und so ging er gelassen in den Kontrollraum, nachdem er sich von Teyla verabschiedet hatte.

Im Kontrollraum traf er auf John, der ihn ganz offensichtlich gesucht hatte.

"MItchell, da bist Du ja. Ich habe Dich gesucht. Der Commander von Todds Flaggschiff ist bereit, mit Dir zu sprechen."


	4. Der Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich trifft Cameron den Commander von Todds Basis-Schiff. Wird er ihn auch überzeugen können?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist es also. Cameron muss jetzt nur noch den Commander von Todds Basis-Schiff überzeugen und dann bekommt er, was er will.  
> Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt von dem Wraith, ich hoffe, Ihr seid es auch! Ich denke, ich mag ihn sogar, auch wenn er ziemlich reserviert ist.  
> Aber vielleicht ändert sich das ja in den nächsten Kapiteln...  
> Ich hoffe,es gefällt Euch.  
> Und wie immer tausend Dank an meine Beta!

Sheppard führte Cameron zum Besprechungsraum und Cameron folgte ihm wie betäubt. Es war schon ziemlich spät und er hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, noch an diesem Abend mit Todds Stellvertreter zu sprechen. Er schluckte und atmete tief durch. Jetzt bloß nicht nervös werden und zeigen, wie aufgeregt er plötzlich war!

Sheppard öffnete die Tür mit einer Handbewegung und Mitchell folgte ihm in den Besprechungsraum.

In dem Raum standen zwei Wraith.

Cameron hatte schon damals auf der Erde, als er Todd getroffen hatte, zugeben müssen, dass der Wraith äußerst beeindruckend war, selbst mit diesem lächerlichen grauen Overall, den er hatte tragen müssen. Hier, in Atlantis, in seiner eigenen Kleidung hatte er noch eindrucksvoller gewirkt.

Aber der andere Wraith stellte Johns Gefährten eindeutig in den Schatten.

Cameron konnte den anderen Wraith einen Moment einfach nur anstarren. Jetzt begriff er auch Johns Äußerung einige Stunden zuvor, er habe sich wie ein Schuljunge gefühlt, der vor einem strengen Lehrer stand, weil er etwas ausgefressen hatte.

So fühlte Cameron sich jetzt auch.

Der Commander war so hochgewachsen wie Todd, allerdings muskulöser gebaut und deutlich breiter in den Schultern. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, was diesen Eindruck noch verstärkte.

Er trug die übliche Kleidung, die alle Offiziere und Wissenschaftler zu tragen schienen, einen langen, schwingenden Mantel, der beinahe wie eine Rüstung wirkte und den Oberkörper wie eine zweite Haut umgab, darunter Hosen und Stiefel, alles in schwarz.

Der Wraith hatte seine lange weiße Mähne, die in dichten Wellen bis auf seinen Rücken reichte, im Nacken zu einem dicken Pferdeschwanz zusammen gefasst, zwei Strähnen umrahmten seitlich das strenge Gesicht.

Unbewegt starrte der Commander zurück. Das Beeindruckendste an ihm war zweifelos sein Gesicht. Die Züge wirkten wie aus Stein gemeißelt, als er Cameron völlig ausdruckslos anblickte. Es waren markante Züge, mit Linien und Falten, in denen sich Alter, Lebenserfahrung und Intelligenz widerspiegelten. Sehr männliche Zügen, auch für einen so offensichtlich fremdartigen Alien.

Sein Tattoo erinnerte Cameron an die Blitze, die auf der Erde Hochspannungsleitungen kennzeichneten und umrahmte sein linkes Auge. Schnörkelos und damit sehr passend für diesen Commander.

Cameron schluckte und bewegte sich unbehaglich, als er sich gewahr wurde, dass er den Commander wahrscheinlich minutenlang mit offenem Mund angestarrt hatte. Das fing ja gut an!

Er straffte sich und versuchte, eine lockere Haltung einzunehmen, unsicher, ob er dem Commander auch in menschlicher Manier die Hand reichen sollte. Er unterließ es dann aber, da er instinktiv das Gefühl hatte, damit eine unsichtbare Linie zu überschreiten, die der Commander gezogen hatte.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als der Commander sich zu Sheppard und seinem Vorgesetzten umwandte.

"Würden Sie uns bitte alleine lassen, Commander, Colonel Sheppard?" fragte er, die Stimme voll und dunkel, mit diesem seltsamen Vibrieren, dass Cameron schon bei Todd wahrgenommen hatte.

"Natürlich, Second. Komm, John."

Todd warf Cameron einen flüchtigen Blick zu und drehte sich zu Sheppard um. Sheppard zögerte einen Moment lang. Es behagte ihm ganz offensichtlich gar nicht, Cameron mit dem Commander von Todds Hive alleine zu lassen, aber als Todd ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Rücken legte, ließ er sich nach draußen führen. Nach einem letzten Blick zurück schloss er die Tür.

Der Wraith hatte seine Haltung nicht verändert. "Setzen Sie sich, Colonel Mitchell."

Cameron plumpste verwirrt und wenig elegant auf einen Stuhl.

Der Wraith verzog die Lippen zu einem wölfischen Grinsen. "Gut. Sie können wirklich Befehle befolgen."

Cameron spürte zu seinem Entsetzen, wie er knallrot wurde. Wütend auf sich selbst, versuchte er, den Rest seiner Würde zusammen zu kratzen. "Ja, Sir", antwortete er, einen trotzigen Unterton in der Stimme und ein rebellisches Funkeln in den Augen, das er nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte.

Das Grinsen des Wraith vertiefte sich und bewies Cameron, dass der Wraith sowohl den trotzigen Unterton, als auch den aufmüpfigen Blick bemerkt hatte.

"Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, so möchten Sie einige Zeit in unserer Gesellschaft verbringen, weil Sie sich auf der Erde zu Tode langweilen", stellte der Wraith gedehnt fest.

Cameron presste die Lippen aufeinander, entschied sich aber, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

"Ja, Commander", erwiderte er und schluckte.

"Und Sie glauben, die Pflichten auf einem Basis-Schiff könnten für Sie aufregend genug sein?" Die Stimme des Wraith klang ganz eindeutig spöttisch.

"Ja, Commander, das glaube ich. Außerdem habe ich Ihre Darts gesehen, ich würde alles tun, um eines davon fliegen zu können."

Oh Gott, jetzt war alles aus! Jetzt hatte er es total vermasselt. Cameron stöhnte innerlich. Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können, damit heraus zu platzen!

Der Wraith musterte ihn eine Weile stumm. Cameron erwartete, angebrüllt oder aus dem Raum geworfen zu werden, aber der Commander fragte nur neugierig: "Und Sie glauben tatsächlich, dass ich Sie ein Dart fliegen lassen würde?"

"Ich hoffe es", gab Cameron verlegen zu, senkte aber nicht den Blick.

"Und was möchten Sie noch, außer ein Dart zu fliegen, Colonel Mitchell?"

"Ihre Kultur kennen lernen. Etwas Neues entdecken."

"Auch, wenn das bedeutet, dass Sie sehen wie wir uns nähren? Das würde passieren, wenn Sie einige Wochen bei uns blieben."

Cameron sah dem Wraith fest in die Augen. "Ja, auch dann."

Er hätte gerne noch mehr gesagt, aber die überwältigende Präsenz des Alien ließ ihn sprachlos zurück.

Der Wraith betrachtete ihn eine Weile mit dieser ausdruckslosen Miene, die er so perfekt beherrschte, dann sagte er: "Sie können jetzt gehen, Colonel Mitchell. Ich werde Ihnen morgen mitteilen, ob ich Ihrer Bitte entspreche."

Cameron stand auf und nickte: "Ja, Commander."

Aufrecht ging er zur Tür und verließ den Raum, ohne zurück zu blicken.

Draußen lehnte er sich einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand, froh, dass John und Todd nicht auf ihn gewartet hatten.

"Verdammt, Mitchell, das hast du ja toll higekriegt, das ging ja voll in die Hose", murmelte er leise und frustriert.

Er konnte genauso gut gleich Pläne für seine Rückkehr machen. Der Commander würde ihn nach diesem Gespräch, in dem er sich wie ein Tölpel aufgeführt hatte, auf gar keinen Fall auf sein Schiff lassen. Müde machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier. Er wollte nur noch alleine sein und sich unter seiner Decke verkriechen, um seine Wunden zu lecken.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Cameron tastete verschlafen nach seinem Funk, den er irgendwo auf seinen Nachttisch gelegt hatte, bevor er am Abend zuvor todmüde und völlig frustriert ins Bett gefallen war.

"Ja?" Er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen.

"Hey, Mitchell, wir waren zum Frühstück verabredet. Willst Du gleich schon am ersten Tag einen schlechten Eindruck machen, in dem Du zu spät kommst?"

"Hey, Sheppard. Ich habe Urlaub. Und zu was zu spät?" Cameron versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, obwohl er sich wie gerädert fühlte.

"Erstens zum Frühstück und zweitens willst Du ja wohl nicht Todds Commander warten lassen, oder?" Sheppards Stimme klang sehr zufrieden.

Cameron war mit einem Schlag hellwach.

"Wie bitte, der Commander?" Er sprang aus dem Bett und angelte nach frischer Wäsche.

"Eben der. Ich glaube nicht, dass er auf Dich warten wird, wenn Du also tatsächlich Deinen verrückten Plan weiter verfolgen willst, solltest Du spätestens in einer halbe Stunde in der Cafeteria sein, damit Du noch frühstücken kannst."

"Ja! Ich fliege!" Cameron warf das Funkgerät auf das Bett und rannte ins Bad.

Zwanzig Minuten später saß er in der Cafeteria Sheppard gegenüber, grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

"Er hat wirklich ja gesagt?" vergewisserte er sich zum fünften Mal und Rodney McKay, der neben Sheppard saß rollte entnervt mit den Augen.

John lachte. "Er hat ja gesagt, also kannst Du nicht allzu viel falsch gemacht haben."

Cameron wurde rot und stöhnte. "Wenn Du wüsstest! Du hattest recht mit dem Schuljungen und dem Lehrer. Ich habe mich total dämlich benommen! Ich habe ihm sogar erzählt, dass ich alles dafür tun würde, ein Dart zu fliegen!"

"Nun, das hat er wahrscheinlich schon Deinen Gedanken entnommen. Es war mutig, das zuzugegeben. Er bewundert Mut, also war das sogar eher gut."

"Oh. Ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass er Gedanken lesen kann. Ich kann es trotzdem nicht glauben, dass er zugestimmt hat!"

"Glauben Sie es ruhig, Mitchell. Und ich werde drei Kreuze schlagen, wenn Sie endlich auf dem Schiff sind und wir wieder unsere Ruhe haben werden", knurrte Rodney. "Mir tut nur Albert leid. Er wird wohl das zweifelhafte Vergnügen haben, den Babysitter für Sie spielen zu müssen. Und ich muss jetzt wochenlang mit jemandem arbeiten, der nicht halb so gut ist wie er!"

"Ich werde ihm Grüße von Ihnen ausrichten, Rodney und ihm empfehlen, Ihnen bei seinem nächsten Besuch in Atlantis Zitronen als Geschenk mtzubringen", erwiderte Mitchell mit einem süßlichen Lächeln.

Rodney wollte empört auffahren, aber Sheppard sah ihn streng an: "Genug, Ihr zwei Streithähne. Benehmt Euch bitte wie Erwachsene!" forderte er ungehalten. Rodney brummte etwas und schaufelte stumm sein und verbissensein Essen in sich hinein.

Cameron grinste nur, schwie aber lieber, um Sheppard nicht weiter zu reizen.

"Wie komme ich hin?" fragte er nach dem Essen neugierig.

"Ich fliege Dich mit dem Jumper hin. Ich kann leider nicht bleiben, ich muss mit Woolsey und Todd zu einem Planeten, auf dem sich Überlebende der Seuche niedergelassen haben. Sie haben Schwierigkeiten, eine Regierung zu bilden und haben uns gebeten zu helfen."

"Das macht nichts. Ich werde schon zurecht kommen", antwortete Cameron zuversichtlich.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Cameron sah dem Jumper nach, als er die Bucht verließ.

Ein wenig mulmig war ihm jetzt schon, so ganz alleine und ohne ein menschliches Wesen auf einem unbekannten Schiff voller fremdartiger Aliens.

Er straffte sich und drehte sich zu Albert um, der geduldig auf ihn wartete.

"Ich bin Cameron Mitchell", sagte er und streckte dem zierlichen Wraith die Hand entgegen. "Und Sie sind der Wissenschaftler, der so eng mit Dr.McKay zusammen arbeitet."

Der Wraith ergriff die Hand ohne zu zögern. "Ja. Sagen Sie ruhig Albert, das ist in Ordnung. Ich werde mich um Sie kümmern, da ich, von unserem obersten Commander abgesehen, die meiste Erfahrung mit Menschen habe."

"Also gut, Albert. Danke, ich kann jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Ich möchte nicht gleich alles falsch machen", erwiderte Cameron mit einem unsicheren Lächeln.

Der Wraith nickte. "Ich zeige Ihnen erst Ihr Quartier, da können Sie Ihre Tasche abstellen. Wir haben Vorräte an Bord genommen und auch die Möglichkeit zu kochen."

Cameron sah ihn erstaunt an. "Es gibt eine Küche?"

"Natürlich. Und sanitäre Einrichtungen. Wir kennen die menschlichen Bedürfnisse sehr gut. Wir haben seit Jahrtausenden immer unsere Anhänger an Bord gehabt, die uns gedient und verehrt haben. Und auch Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay oder Dr. Keller-McKay sind des öfteren für einige Zeit an Bord."

"Verstehe", murmelte Cameron errötend. Er würde wirklich viel Neues erfahren in den nächsten Wochen, da war er sich jetzt ganz sicher.

Er nahm seine Tasche und folgte dem Wraith durch die dunklen Gänge, die wie ein unheimliches Labyrinth auf ihn wirkten.

Nun hatte sein Urlaub auf dem Basis-Schiff also begonnen.


	5. Das Basis-Schiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt ist Cameron also endlich auf dem Basis-Schiff. Aber wird es ihm auch gelingen, dort zu bleiben und sich anzupassen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin froh, dass ich Cameron endlich auf das Basis-Schiff gebracht habe! Ich bin selbst manchmal überrascht, wohin mich die Geschichte führt beim Schreiben, ich bin also genauso neugierig wie Ihr, wie es weiter geht.
> 
> Wie immer, liebe liz_mo, ein riesiges Dankeschön!

Die ersten beiden Tage an Bord des Basis-Schiffes waren die anstrengendsten, die er seit seiner Rekruten-Ausbildung erlebt hatte. Cameron war noch nie so müde und erschöpft gewesen, dass er buchstäblich im Stehen an der Wand einschlief. Abneds fiel er wie ein Stein ins Bett und schlief tief und traumlos bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Das Basis-Schiff hatte seinen Rhythmus an Atlantis angepasst. Der Planet, auf dem die Stadt schwamm, hatte eine 26-Stunden-Rotation und wenn es über Atlantis Abend wurde, begann auch auf dem Schiff der Abend.

Am zweiten Abend schwirrte Cameron der Kopf von den vielen neuen und ungewohnten Eindrücken, die tagsüber auf ihn einstürmten.

Albert war - Gott sei Dank - ein sehr geduldiger Lehrer. Er war den Umgang mit Menschen gewohnt und für einen telepathischen Alien erstaunlich redselig. Er hatte Rodneys Eigenart übernommen, beim Sprechen mit den Händen zu gestikulieren, etwas, das bei ihm oft sehr lustig wirkte. Cameron hütete sich aber, darüber zu lachen, um die Gefühle des Wraith nicht zu verletzen.

Außerdem war Albert freundlich und aufgeschlossen und beantwortete geduldig alle seine neugierigen Fragen. Dafür war Cameron ihm zutiefst dankbar.

Er hatte wirklich gar nichts über die Wraith gewusst und an vieles auch einfach nicht gedacht. Er lernte viele Dinge über die Wraith, die auch nicht auf der Erde bekannt waren, da war Cameron sich sicher.

Ein frisch genährter Wraith kam tagelang ohne Schlaf aus. Ihre Wachphasen waren normalerweise viel länger als die eines Menschen.

Ein erwachsener Wraith konnte essen, aber er musste es nicht. Da sich ein Wraith anders ernährte, um zu überleben, suchte er auch nicht in regelmäßigen Abständen die sanitären Einrichtungen auf.

Eine Tatsache, derer sich Cameron in den ersten Tagen plötzlich überdeutlich bewusst wurde, und die ihn auf einmal in tiefste Verlegenheit stürzte. Natürlich machte keiner der Wraith, auf die er traf, eine Bemerkung darüber, aber Cameron wartete immer so lange wie möglich, bevor er die Toilette aufsuchte, verlegen und beschämt.

Wraith hatten eine ausgezeichnete Nachtsicht. Auf einem Basis-Schiff herrschte immer ein trübes Dämmerlicht, das Cameron Kopfschmerzen bereitete, wenn  er zu lange an einem der Wraith-Computer arbeitete.

Albert hatte in seinem Quartier die Lichtintensität erhöht, aber außerhalb seines Quartiers war es dunkel und manchmal sogar unheimlich. Cameron hatte sich als Kind nie vor Gespenstern gefürchtet, aber hier erschrak er oft genug vor seinem eigenen Schatten. Cameron sagte nichts, biss die Zähne zusammen, blinzelte und versuchte, genug von den Dingen zu erkennen, die Albert ihm an den Konsolen zeigte.

Albert lehrte ihn die Sprache und die Schrift der Wraith und ließ ihn stundenlang üben und die ungewohnten Computer bedienen. Er hatte Cameron eine Art Stuhl besorgt, einem Barhocker ähnlich. Am Abend hatte Cameron Rückenschmerzen und lahme Beine von der ungewohnten Haltung.

Er wusste genau, dass der Commander sein Durchhaltevermögen auf die Probe stellte und so bat er um keine Erleichterung auch wenn Albert ihn manchmal  forschend anschaute. Er würde nicht aufgeben, das hatte er sich geschworen.

Er durfte drei Mahlzeiten am Tag einnehmen und neun Stunden schlafen, für einen gut ausgebildeten der Air Force eigentlich mehr als genug. Trotzdem war er ständig hungrig und müde.

Am Morgen seines dritten Tages an Bord an Bord führte Albert ihn auf die Brücke zum Commander.

Cameron hatte ihn seit dem Abend ihres Gespräches nicht mehr gesehen und er fühlte ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch, als er vor ihm stand, das er ärgerlich und verwirrt zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Der große Wraith war auf der Brücke seines Basis-Schiffes noch überwältigender als in dem Besprechungsraum in Atlantis.

Cameron stand aufrecht vor ihm, das Kinn trotzig vorgereckt.

Der Commander musterte ihn schweigend mit dieser ausdruckslosen Miene, die er so perfekt beherrschte, aber Cameron konnte für einen kurzen Augenblick eine Art belustigte Bewunderung in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie einfach nur dumm sind oder bemerkenswert stur, Colonel Mitchell", stellte der Commander nach der Musterung spöttisch fest.

"Darf ich fragen, wie Sie das meinen, Commander?" fragte Cameron mit nur ganz wenig Aufmüpfigkeit in der Stimme.

Der Commander grinste sein wölfisches Grinsen. "Warum bitten Sie nicht einfach um ein paar Dinge, die es für Sie einfacher machen würden? Zum Beispiel mehr Pausen. Sie würden Ihnen selbstverständlich gewährt werden."

"Ich brauche keine Pausen, Commander", presste Cameron hervor.

Der Commander verengte verärgert die Augen.

"Tatsächlich?" Fragte er gefährlich ruhig.

"Ja, Commander." Cameron schluckte. Wenn er jetzt einen Fehler machte, würde sein Aufenthalt beendet sein, das spürte er genau.

"Ich bräuchte mehr Licht und einen Bewegungsausgleich, Training", gab er dann leise zu und senkte den Kopf.

"Warum fragen Sie dann nicht danach, Colonel Mitchell?"

"Ich möchte keine Sonderbehandlung", erwiderte Cameron zögernd.

"Sie sind kein Wraith. Ihren menschlichen Bedürfnissen zu entsprechen ist keine Sonderbehandlung, Colonel Mitchell", antwortete der Commander beinahe freundlich.

Cameron biss sich auf die Lippen.

"Es tut mir leid, Commander. Ich habe die Situation falsch eingeschätzt", entschuldigte Cameron sich aufrichtig. "Ich möchte hiermit um mehr Licht an meinen Arbeitsplätzen bitten und um körperliche Aktivitäten als Ausgleich zu dem Stehen und Sitzen."

Er sah dem Commander fest in die Augen, diesmal aber gänzlich ohne Trotz.

Der große Wraith betrachtete ihn mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, der fast wohlwollend wirkte.

"Selbstverständlich, Colonel Mitchell. Ich werde meinen Trainings-Master anweisen, regelmäßig mit Ihnen zu trainieren. Er ist den Umgang mit Menschen gewöhnt, er trainiert oft mit Teyla Emagan und Ronon Dex. Er weiß, wie weit er gehen kann, ohne Sie ernsthaft zu verletzen. Albert wird dafür sorgen, dass Ihnen überall ausreichend Licht zur Verfügung steht. Und Ihre Mittagspause wird um eine halbe Stunde verlängert."

Cameron lächelte den Commander dakbar und erleichtert an.

"Danke, Commander. Ich werde in Zukunft sofort um solche Dinge bitten", sagte er ein wenig kleinlaut.

Der Commander nickte. "Gut, Colonel."

Damit war Cameron entlassen.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Der Waffenmeister war nicht so groß wie der Commander, aber unglaublich breit und bullig gebaut. Seine Rastalocken waren straff zurückgebunden und er trug ein ärmeloses Oberteil statt dem üblichen Mantel, denen der Drohnen ähnlich.

Sein Gebahren war viel weniger furchteinflößend als sein Aussehen. Er behandelte Cameron mit der freundlichen Herablassung, die große Brüder ihren jüngeren Geschwistern zuteil werden ließen, war aber fair und gerecht. Er sprach weniger als Albert, wirkte aber nicht unfreundlich.

Cameron hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren so oft wie möglich Kampftraining betrieben, um seiner Langeweile zu entfliehen und hatte sich in vielen Bereichen sehr verbessert. Auch im Stockkampf, den er mit Teal'c häufig geübt hatte. Die freundliche Herablassung des Wraith, den Cameron seiner Funktion entsprechend einfach mit Master ansprach, wich erst Erstaunen, dann versteckter Bewunderung.

Am Ende der ersten Woche hatte Cameron nicht nur am ganzen Körper blaue Flecke, sondern in Albert und dem Master auch zwei Freunde gefunden, die ihm die Eingewöhnung sehr erleichterten.

Er war immer noch ständig hungrig, hundemüde und es tat ihm jeder einzelne Knoche im Leib weh, aber zum ersten Mal seit Monaten fühlte er sich frei und entspannt. Er ertappte sich immer öfter dabei, wie er zufrieden vor sich hinlächelte.

Die anderen Wraith nickten ihm zu und behandelten ihn höflich, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen trafen, ignorierten ihn aber ansonsten weitgehend.

Nach fünf Tagen nahm Albert ihn zum ersten Mal ein paar Stunden auf die Brücke mit. Er fühlte eine seltsame Enttäuschung darüber, dass der Commander nicht anwesend war, versuchte aber, sich diese nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob ihm das gelang, denn Albert musterte ihn ab und zu nachdenklich, sagte aber nichts.

Am Ende der ersten Woche fühlte er sich sicher genug, um sich nach neuen Aufgaben zu sehnen - nach Abenteuern.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Am ersten Tag der zweiten Woche wurde er zum Commander auf die Brücke gerufen.

"Colonel Mitchell! Ich sehe, Sie haben sich eingelebt", begrüßte der Commander ihn. Cameron war sich nicht sicher, ob in der neutralen Stimme nicht doch Spott mit klang.

"Ja, Commander." Wachsam wartete er auf die nächsten Worte des beeindruckenden Aliens.

"Sind Sie bereit für eine Mission, Colonel?" Die Lippen des Commanders verzogen sich zu einem Schmunzeln, als er das begierige Funkeln in Mitchells Augen sah.

Cameron versuchte, nicht zu eifrig zu wirken, konnte seine Begeisterung aber nicht ganz verbergen.

"Eines unserer Bruder-Schiffe hat ein uraltes medizinisches Labor der Antiker entdeckt, das vielleicht Kenntnisse enthält, die für uns nützlich sein könnten. Mein Wissenschaftler hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Sie die Sprache der Antiker ebenfalls lesen können."

Noch etwas, das er in den vergangenen beiden Jahren getan hatte, um seiner Langeweile und Frustration zu entfliehen. Bei SG1 hatte Daniel Jackson diesen Part übernommen, er war es auch gewesen, der ihm geholfen hatte, die Sprache zu lernen.

"Ja, ich bin sicher in der Lage, einiges zu lesen."

"Gut. Dr. Beckett wird uns zu dem Labor begleiten. Sowohl er als auch Sie haben die Gen-Therapie erhalten, um die Einrichtung des Labors aktivieren und bedienen zu können. Dann werde ich  jetzt die letzten Einzelheiten planen. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde im Hangar. Wir fliegen mit einem Späher-Schiff den Planeten an. Der Master holt Sie ab."

"Ja, Commander."

Cameron wäre am liebsten wie ein kleiner Junge zu seinem Quartier gehüpft, um zu packen, unterließ es aber dann doch.

Endlich fühlte er sich wieder lebendig!

 

\-------------------------------------

Als der Master ihn genau eine Stunde später abholte, konnte Cameron es kaum noch erwarten. Der bullige Wraith grinste und zeigte dabei seine scharfen Zähne, als er Camerons Begeisterung sah.

"Interessieren Sie sich so für alte Labore, Mitchell? Sie schienen mir bisher keine Ähnlichkeit mit Dr. McKay zu haben", spöttelte er.

"Nun, man weiß nie, was man dort alles entdecken kann", antwortete Cameron gut gelaunt. "Ich bin einfach froh, nicht mehr hinter einem Schreibtisch zu sitzen und Berichte über Trainingseinheiten mit irgendwelchen Neulingen zu schreiben", bekannte er.

Der Master lachte. "Ist es so anders, hinter einer Wraith-Konsole zu stehen?"

Cameron nickte. "Oh, ja!"

Sie erreichten die Bucht, in der das Späher-Schiff lag.

Cameron sah Dr. Beckett neben dem Schiff stehen. Er verabschiedete sich gerade von Major Lorne. Der Major lächelte, als er Cameron erblickte.

"Colonel Mitchell, wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Gut, Major, danke." Lorne musterte ihn prüfend.

"Sie sehen tatsächlich gut aus. Colonel Sheppard wird sich freuen, das zu hören."

"Ja, sagen Sie ihm bitte Grüße von mir."

"Richte ich aus. Viel Erfolg." Er ging zu dem Jumper, mit dem er Beckett zum Basis-Schiff geflogen hatte.

Cameron und Carson sahen dem Jumper nach, als er davon flog.

"Na, dann wollen wir mal." Carson schulterte seine Tasche und stieg in das Späher-Schiff ein. Cameron folgte ihm beschwingt.

Der Flug dauerte mehrere Stunden, die Cameron in Carsons Gesellschaft verbrachte. Nicht, weil er sich so sehr nach Menschen gesehnt hatte, wie er erstaunt feststellte, sondern weil es extrem unhöflich gewesen wäre, dem Arzt links liegen zu lassen. Albert gesellte sich zu ihnen und verbrachten die Zeit in Spekulationen über das, was sie dort vorfinden würden.

Cameron hatte erstaunt und erfreut bemerkt, dass der Commander selbst an der Mission teilnahm. Er musste immer wieder heimlich zu dem beeindruckenden Wraith blicken und fühlte dabei jedes Mal ein nervöses Flattern im Bauch.

Plötzlich trafen sich ihre Blicke und Cameron spürte, wie er errötete. Sie starrten sich eine Augenblick an und Cameron konnte flüchtig einen seltsamen Ausdruck über die gemeißelten Züge des Wraith huschen sehen, irgendein Gefühl, das Cameron nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Dann wandte der Commander sich ab und Cameron fühlte sich seltsam leer und enttäuscht. Verwirrt bemerkte er, dass sowohl Carson als auch Albert ihn anschauten und auf eine Antwort zu warten schienen.

"Entschuldigen Sie, was haben Sie gesagt?" fragte er verlegen.

Carson schien ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als er seine Frage wiederholte.

Cameron konzentrierte sich auf das Gespräch und verbannte seine beunruhigenden Gefühle in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Cameron war froh, als sie endlich auf dem Planeten angekommen waren. Das Tageslicht hatte ihm mehr gefehlt, als er gedacht hatte und er genoss den Fußmarsch zu der Bergkette, in der das Labor versteckt lag und atmete tief die frische Luft ein.

Das andere Basis-Schiff umkreiste den Planeten in einem weiten Orbit. Sie hatten das Labor entdeckt, aber die Einrichtung nicht aktivieren können, da keiner der Wraith über das nötige Antiker-Gen verfügte.

Der Planet hatte ein Stargate, aber der Commander hatte sich für den Flug mit dem Späher-Schiff entschieden, da sie nach dieser Mission noch eine Planeten anfliegen würden, der kein Stargate hatte. Dort hatte Atlantis Überlebende der Seuche angesiedelt, die neue Vorräte benötigten. Der Commander hatte sich bereit erklärt, diese Vorräte auf den Planeten zu bringen.

Cameron ertappte sich dabei, dass er gebannt auf den Rücken des Commanders starrte, der vor ihm schritt. Der Mantel schwang beim Laufen um die Beine des Wraith und der lange Pferdeschwanz bewegte sich in dem leichten Wind.

Cameron schluckte gegen die plötzliche Trockenheit in seiner Kehle an. Was war es nur, was ihn an diesem Alien so faszinierte? Ärgerlich mit sich selbst, versuchte er sich mit einem Gespräch mit Carson abzulenken.

Es passierte, als sie in die Berge kamen und in Zweier-Reihen hintereinander den gewundenen, überwucherten Pfad in höher gelegenes Terrain entlangstapften.

Cameron hatte sich plötzlich neben dem Commander wiedergefunden und stieg neben ihm den steilen Pfad entlang, als der Commander abrupt stehen blieb.

Cameron wäre beinahe in ihn hinein gelaufen.

Plötzlich sah er Mündungsfeuer aufblitzen und hörte laute Schusswaffen. Der Commander rief heiser etwas, das Cameron nicht verstand, und dann ging auf einmal alles ganz schnell.

Der Wraith warf sich vor Cameron, ihn gleichzeitig zur Seite stoßend. Während Cameron zu Boden fiel, sah er noch, wie der Commander von einem Geschoss in die rechte Seite getroffen wurde, dann schlug er auf dem Boden auf.

 


	6. Das Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die erste Mission von Cameron und den Wraith und schon passiert etwas! Wie wird es jetzt wohl weitergehen, nachdem sie beschossen werden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Cameron es geschafft hat, sich auf dem Basis-Schiff einzuleben! Es macht großen Spaß diese Geschichte zu schreiben, ich hoffe, Ihr habt genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Als er auf dem Boden aufschlug, rollte Cameron sich instinktiv zur Seite und griff nach seiner Waffe. Eng an den Boden gepresst, hob er ganz vorsichtig den Kopf ein Stück und sah sich wachsam um.

Sein erster Blick galt dem Commander, der ein paar Meter neben ihm kniete. Er war in die rechte Seite getroffen worden und aus der ziemlich großen Wunde tropfte Blut auf den Boden. Den Wraith schien das nicht sonderlich zu kümmern. Cameron hatte gewusst, dass Wraith schwer zu töten waren und Verletzungen bei ihnen schnell heilten, zumindest dann, wenn sie frisch genährt waren, aber es theoretisch zu wissen und es tatsächlich zu erleben, waren zwei völlig unterschiedliche Dinge.

Der Commander kniete ganz still am Boden und Cameron begriff plötzlich, dass er telepathisch kommunizierte, denn Cameron sah vier der Drohnen, die sie begleiteten nach vorne eilen, zusammen mit dem Master. Einen Moment fühlte Cameron Sorge um seinen neuen Freund, dann gewann der Soldat die Oberhand und er suchte mit den Augen nach ihren Angreifern. Sie mussten irgendwo oberhalb des Pfades lauern, dem Schusswinkel nach. Sie feuerten immer noch blind in die Gegend, ohne ihrer Gruppe wirklich zu schaden. Der erste Treffer war dem Überraschungsmoment geschuldet gewesen.

Cameron verzog das Gesicht, als er begriff, dass er dem Commander jetzt sein Leben verdankte. Hätte der Commander sich nicht vor ihn geworfen und die Kugel abgefangen, würde er jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben...

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Albert und Carson am Boden liegen, der Wraith schützte den Arzt mit seinem Körper.

Über ihnen, aus der Richtung, in der die Wraith-Drohnen verschwunden waren, hörte man erstickte Schreie, und das Gewehrfeuer verstummte abrupt.

Darauf hin erhob sich der Commander und kletterte zügig den Weg hinauf. Cameron war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nur deshalb gewartet hatte, um ihn weiter schützen zu können. Einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang stieg Ärger in ihm auf. Er war Soldat, verdammt, und kein Weichei, das man an der Hand führen musste! Aber dann beruhigte er sich wieder. Der Commander hatte ihn noch nie im Einsatz erlebt und hatte wahrscheinlich Instruktionen von Todd und Sheppard bekommen, damit er seinen Urlaub lebend überstand.

Cameron folgte dem großen Wraith hastig und gelangte nach ungefähr zweihundert Metern auf einen Felsvorsprung, an dessen Rand mehrere Büsche eine perfekte Deckung boten. Ideal für einen Hinterhalt.

Auf dem Boden saßen drei Menschen, von den Drohnen umringt und mit deren Waffen bedroht. Der Commander hatte ganz offensichtlich den Befehl gegeben, sie lebend zu fangen, um Informationen aus ihnen heraus zu holen.

Der Commander stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihnen und sah ausdruckslos auf die Männer hinab, die voller Hass zu ihm hochblickten. Den Uniformen nach gehörten sie zu den Genii, die Sheppard schon so oft Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatten. Paradoxerweise hatte er ihnen auch die Bekanntschaft mit Todd zu verdanken, aus der so viel mehr geworden war...

"Was haben die Genii hier auf diesem Planeten zu suchen?" Fragte der Commander schließlich gefährlich ruhig.

Einer von ihnen, vermutlich ihr Anführer, spuckte verächtlich aus. "Das geht Dich gar nichts an, Wraith. Aber wenn Ihr es schon wissen müsst, das Gleiche wie Ihr. Das Labor untersuchen", antwortete er trotzig.

Sein Blick fiel auf Cameron, der etwas hinter dem Commander stand, die Waffe im Anschlag. "Verräter!" Zischte er hasserfüllte in seine Richtung.

Cameron zuckte nur mit den Schultern, aber der Commander knurrte leise. "Ihr redet nur mit mir", befahl er. Die Männer duckten sich unter dem harten Tonfall.

"Arbeitet Ihr für Ladon Radim?" Fragte er, den Blick auf den Jüngsten der Gruppe gerichtet, der daraufhin noch mehr in sich zusammen sank und vor Angst zitterte. "Nein, Herr", murmelte er, während ihm der Angstschweiss von der Stirn tropfte.

"Wie lange seid Ihr schon hier?" Der Commander konzentrierte sich auf den jungen Mann, der verzweifelt schluckte, während die beiden anderen Genii ihn wütend anstarrten. "Halt den Mund, Maron!" Forderte ihr Anführer heiser.

Maron zog den Kopf ein, antwortete dem Commander aber. "Seit ein paar Wochen. Wir sind desertiert und haben uns hier versteckt, dabei haben wir das Labor gefunden", flüsterte er bebend.

Der Commander starrte schweigend auf die Männer hinab, dann drehte er sich zu dem Master um. "Lassen Sie diesen hier", er zeigte auf Maron, "durch das Stargate nach Atlantis bringen", wies er den Master an, der nickte und zwei der Drohnen einen Wink gab. Die beiden Krieger traten vor und ergriffen den zitternden und verängstigten jungen Mann bei den Armen, um ihn hoch zu ziehen.

"Gehen Sie mit Ihnen, dann passiert Ihnen nichts. Vielleicht nimmt Radim Sie wieder auf!" Befahl der Commander ihm und Maron nickte und taumelte zwischen den beiden Drohnen davon, ohne zurück zu blicken.

Der Commander drehte sich zu Cameron um und sah ihn einen Moment lang eindringlich an. "Wenn Sie nicht sicher sind, ob Sie den Anblick verkraften, dann sollten Sie jetz zu den anderen gehen", sagte er ausdruckslos.

Cameron erwiderte den Blick und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. "Ich bleibe."

Der Wraith nickte. "Gut. Aber ich habe Sie gewarnt." Mit diesen Worten kniete er sich neben die beiden Männer.

Cameron beobachtete den Wraith stumm, als dieser sich zu nähren begann.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Als sie später ihren Weg zum Labor fortsetzten, war Cameron nicht erstaunt, Carsons nachdenkliche Blicke auf sich gerichtet zu sehen.

"Was wollen Sie wissen, Carson?" Fragte er schließlich. "Ob ich später einen Zusammnebruch erleide? Ob ich gefühlskalt bin, weil ich es einfach mit ansehen konnte?"

Carson seufzte. "Nun, für Sie war es das erste Mal überhaupt bei einem Nährvorgang der Wraith zuzusehen."

Cameron zögerte einen Moment. "Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass er alle drei Männer töten würde. Das hat er nicht. Die beiden anderen waren voller Hass und hätten uns, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, getötet. Der Commander hat mir das Leben gerettet und die Kugel, die mich treffen sollte, aufgefangen. Er war verwundet und die Wunde heilt schneller, wenn er genährt ist. Das mag sich für Sie als Arzt grausam anhören, aber ich bin Soldat, Carson. Meine Sympathien gelten in dem Fall dem Commander. Gestorben wären sie auf jeden Fall. Sicher, dieser Tod war qualvoller als der Tod durch Erschießen, aber..." Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Es tut mir leid, wenn Sie mich jetzt für einen gefühlskalten Unmenschen halten."

 

Carson lächelte wehmütig. "Nein, Cameron, das tue ich ganz sicher nicht", antwortete er leise.

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie das versteckte Labor. Carson und Albert war ihre Begeisterung deutlich anzusehen, sie konnten es kaum erwarten, mit ihren Forschungen zu beginnen.

Cameron musste schmunzeln, als die beiden so unterschiedlichen Wissenschaftler sofort mit der Erforschung des Labores begannen, sich dabei angeregt unterhaltend. Cameron folgte etwas langsamer, ebenfalls sehr neugierig, aber immer noch ein wenig nachdenklich wegen der Geschehnisse kurz zuvor. Er bemerkte, dass der Commander, der neben einer der Konsolen stand, ihn beobachtete und er erwiderte den forschenden Blick ruhig. Als er den Commander zögernd anlächelte, erwiderte dieser zu seinem Erstaunen das Lächeln flüchtig.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er den hochgewachsenen Wraith lächeln sah.

Nach einem letzten, forschenden Blick wandte der Commander sich einem seiner Männer, die sie begleitet hatten, zu und erteilte ihm leise einige Befehle.

Cameron war aufgefallen, dass der Commander in der Gegenwart von Menschen auch mit seinen Offizieren verbal kommunizierte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht trotzdem auch noch gleichzeitig telepathisch mit ihnen in Verbindung stand, aber er war erleichtert, dass der Wraith mit seinen Untergebenen das gesprochene Wort verwendete, wenn er dabei war.

Er gesellte sich zu Carson und Albert, die schon an eine der Konsolen arbeiteten und lebhaft miteinander sprachen.

"Die Therapie funktioniert also", stellte er fest, als er neben die beiden trat. "Der Computer arbeitet schon für Sie, Carson."

Der Arzt lächelte ihn an. "Das werden die anderen für Sie hoffentlich auch, Cameron", erwiderte er freundlich.

"Ja, das hoffe ich. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich verstehe, was ich da lese, auch wenn ich die Worte übersetzen kann", gab Cameron etwas verlegen zu.

"Das macht nichts. Albert und ich werden Ihnen helfen. Ansonsten kann Ihnen auch der Commander helfen, er wird sicher selbst sehr interessiert sein", antwortete Carson zerstreut, völlig mit seiner Konsole beschäftigt. Als er Camerons ungläubigen Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte, sah er auf. "Was ist?"

Cameron schluckte. "Der Commander?" Fragte er ungläubig.

Carson runzelte die Stirn. "Natürlich, Cameron. Wieso erstaunt Sie das so? Der Commander beherrscht die Antiker-Sprache fließend und hat sehr große und vielseitige Kenntnisse, natürlich auch über Medizin, ebenso wie sein Vorgesetzter Todd.

Cameron spürte, wie er vor Verlegenheit zu glühen begann. Er warf Albert einen scheuen Blick zu, aber der Wraith betrachtete ihn nur mit einer gewissen Belustigung. Cameron nickte. "Natürlich. Wie dumm von mir, etwas anderes zu denken."

Carson hatte Mitleid mit ihm. "Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen erst mal einiges, und dann dürfen Sie es selbst probieren."

Cameron stand an einem der Antiker-Computer und starrte auf den Text, der auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war. Sie waren jetzt schon etliche Stunden damit beschäftigt, dem Labor seine Geheimnisse zu entreißen und es fesselte ihn weit mehr, als er für möglich gehalten hatte. An diesem Comuter kam er allerdings nicht weiter. Der Text schien nur aus Formeln und medizinischen Fachausdrücken zu bestehen, die er beim besten Willen nicht entschlüsseln konnte. Er überlegte gerade, ob er Carson oder Albert dazu holen sollte, als eine hochgewachsene Gestalt neben ihn trat. Cameron fühlte, wie ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken rann. Ein Schauer, der allerdings nichts mit Angst zu tun hatte.  
Zum ersten Mal war er dem Commander so nahe, dass er nur die Hand ausstrecken musste, um ihn berühren zu können. Er drehte den Kopf und sah dem Wraith in das gemeißelte Gesicht. Blaue Augen trafen auf goldgelbe.

Cameron lächelte vorsichtig. "Ich könnte hier Hilfe gebrauchen, Commander. Ich habe nicht genügend medizinische Kenntnisse, um das hier zu verstehen", gab er erleichtert zu.

Der große Wraith sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann nickte er ihm zu. "Gut. Zeigen Sie mir den Anfang des Textes, Colonel Mitchell." Seine Stimme klang leise und fast freundlich und Cameron entspannte sich. Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich wieder der Konsole zu.

Sie hatten einige Stunden zusammen gearbeitet und einiges an Material gesammelt, als es auf dem Planeten dunkel wurde. Der Commander ordnete für Cameron und Carson eine mehrstündige Ruhepause an, während er und Albert weiter arbeiteten und Daten sammelten.

Cameron und Carson nahmen ihr Abendessen zusammen ein. Cameron war froh, dass Carson ihn in Ruhe essen ließ und nicht versuchte, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Als er später in seinem Schlafsack lag, stellte er fest, dass er nicht einschlafen konnte, das erste Mal, seit er auf das Basis-Schiff gekommen war. Zuviel war passiert und seine Gedanken kamen einfach nicht zur Ruhe.

Nach einer Weile stand er leise auf und verließ leise das Labor.

 

\---------------------------------

 

In der Nähe des Eingangs setzte er sich auf einen breiten Stein und genoss den atemberaubenden Anblick des nächtlichen Sternenhimmels, die friedliche Stille und die saubere Luft.

Irgendwo in der Nähe hielten der Master und seine Drohnen Wache, verborgen in der Dunkelheit.

Als er ein leises Geräusch neben sich hörte, dachte er zuerst, Carson sei ihm gefolgt, aber zu seiner Überraschung stand der Commander neben ihm und blickte auf ihn herab.

"Können Sie nicht schlafen, Colonel Mitchell?" Fragte er leise.

Cameron seufzte. "Ja. Außerdem ist der Anblick hier einfach wunderschön. Auf der Erde ist zu viel Licht. Man sieht den Sternenhimmel nicht mehr richtig." Er bemerkte erstaunt die Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme. "Es ist so friedlich hier", sagte er leise.

Er zögerte, dann rückte er einladend zur Seite.

Der Wraith sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann setzte er sich mit natürlicher Anmut neben ihn. Sie waren sich jetzt noch näher, als ein paar Stunden zuvor und Cameron konnte den schwachen, moschusartigen Duft riechen, der den Wraith umgab. Er schluckte, überwältigt  von der Ausstrahlung des männlichen Aliens.

"Ich möchte Ihnen danken, Commander", sagte er ein wenig heiser. "Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet. Die Kugel hätte mich höchstwahrscheinlich getötet."

Der Wraith drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Das ist nicht nötig, Colonel Mitchell", erwiderte er beinahe sanft.

"Doch, das ist es. Ich weiß, dass die meisten ihrer Wunden heilen, aber trotzdem, danke. Ich hätte den Schuss wohl nicht überlebt."

Der Wraith lächelte leicht. "Es war einfacher, die Kugel abzufangen, als eine vermutlich tödliche Verletzung zu heilen."

Cameron sah ihn verwirrt an, dann erinnerte er sich an Johns Andeutungen. "Daran habe ich nicht mehr gedacht", gab er zu.

"Das macht nichts, Colonell Mitchell. Sie lernen uns ja gerade erst kennen."

Einen Moment saßen sie in friedlichem Schweigen nebeneinander.

"Sie haben sich heute gut gehalten", nahm der Wraith die Unterhaltung wieder auf. "Die wenigsten Menschen ertragen es, uns beim Nähren zuzusehen."

Cameron sah sinnend in den Sternenhimmel.

"Sie hatten mir gerade das Leben gerettet und waren verletzt", antwortete er ruhig. "Die beiden Männer waren Feinde und hätten alles getan, um uns zu töten. Und der Schuss galt eindeutig mir. Ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sie diesen Maron leben lassen. Danke auch dafür." Er lächelte den Wraith dankbar an.

Der Wraith musterte ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Er hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Er wollte niemanden töten. Er wollte einfach nur nach Hause."

Cameron sah den großen Wraith an. "Natürlich. Sie haben ihre Gedanken gelesen."

Der Wraith nickte nur.

Cameron zögerte, dann stellte er die Frage, die ihm seit ihrer ersten Begegnung beschäftigte. "Warum haben Sie mich an Bord genommen, Commander?"

Der Wraith schmunzelte.

"Sie haben mich neugierig gemacht, Colonel Mitchell. Sie haben keinerlei Furcht empfunden, nur Neugierde und den brennenden Wunsch, einige Zeit bei uns zu leben. Ich habe noch keinen Menschen wie Sie getroffen. Auch die Bewohner von Atlantis empfinden Furcht, wenn sie uns das erste Mal begegnen. Sie nicht."

Er sah Cameron eindringlich an. "Und ich habe Ihren Mut bewundert. Es kann nicht einfach für Sie gewesen sein, zuzugeben, dass Sie ein Dart fliegen möchten."

Cameron biss sich auf die Lippen.

"Sie haben meine Gedanken gelesen", erwiderte er unsicher.

Der Wraith schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte wieder. Cameron stockte einen Moment der Atem von diesem Lächeln.

"Nein, Colonell Mitchell. Ich habe Ihre Gedanken nicht gelesen. Das tue ich auch jetzt nicht. Ich habe nur aufgefangen, was Sie so kraftvoll ausgesendet haben." Er lachte leise. "Ihre Neugierde und Ihr Wunsch, ein Dart zu fliegen waren einfach nicht zu überhören."

Cameron spürte, wie er errötete. "Ich kann ohne das Fliegen nicht leben", bekannte er leise. "Und Ihre Darts sind einfach unglaublich."

Der Wraith lachte erneut. "Nun, vielleicht bekommen Sie ja noch die Gelegenheit, eines zu fliegen."

Er stand auf und hielt Cameron die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

"Sie sollten jetzt schlafen gehen, Cameron."

Cameron fühlte sich seltsam beschwingt, als der Wraith seinen Vornamen aussprach. Er ergriff die Hand ohne Zögern und stand auf.

"Ja, Commander. Gute Nacht."

Er folgte dem Commander in das Labor und begab sich zu seinem Schlafsack. Diesmal hatte er keine Probleme einzuschlafen.


	7. Die Siedlung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Mission war also bisher erfolgreich und Cameron und der Commander kommen sich langsam näher... Was passiert wohl auf dem Planeten der Siedler?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es macht mir großen Spaß, über Cameron und seinen Commander zu schreiben, ich hoffe, es macht Euch genauso viel Spaß, über die beiden zu lesen!  
> Wie immer ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an meine Beta liz_mo!

Sie blieben noch zwei Tage auf dem Planeten, um das Labor zu erforschen. Dabei untersuchten sie die Einrichtungen und sammelten medizinische Daten, die in den Computern nur auf ihre Entdeckung warteten. Auch die Antiker hatten vor Jahrtausenden schon nach einer Lösung für das Nährproblem gesucht, der Krieg hatte sie aber an der weiteren Erforschung gehindert. Carson war begeistert von dem, was sie fanden und steckte Albert mit seiner Begeisterung an.

Cameron ertappte sich öfter dabei, wie er die beiden so unterschiedlichen Wissenschaftler beobachtete, wenn sie aufgeregt von einer Konsole zur anderen liefen und lebhaft diskutierten. Albert war wirklich ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Wraith. Extrovertiert und lebhaft, wild diskutierend, mutete er oft sehr menschlich an. Wären nicht die weißen Haare, die blass-grüne Haut und seine Nährhand gewesen, Cameron würde manchmal glatt vergessen, dass er ein Wraith war.

Er ließ sich von der Begeisterung anstecken und half bei der Erforschung so gut er es ohne medizinische Kenntnisse konnte. Zu seiner heimlichen Freude hatte der Commander es sich angewöhnt, ihm zur Seite zu stehen. So arbeiteten sie oft stundenlang zusammen an den Computern.

Cameron hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, sich gegen seine ungewollten Gefühle für den beeindruckenden Wraith zu wehren, er bemühte sich allerdings darum, sie vor dem Commander zu verbergen, dabei hoffend, dass der Commander seine Gedanken wirklich nicht las.

An den beiden folgenden Abenden, die sie noch auf dem Planeten verbrachten, saß er nach dem Essen eine Weile auf dem Stein und erfreute sich an dem Sternenhimmel und der klaren, ruhigen Nacht. Der Commander gesellte sich beide Male nach einiger Zeit zu ihm und sie saßen dann eine Weile nebeneinander, manchmal in friedlicher Stille, manchmal unterhielten sie sich. Wenn Cameron schließlich seinen Schlafplatz aufsuchte, schenkte der Wraith ihm eines seiner seltenen Lächeln, bevor er weiter arbeitete, während Cameron tief und fest schlief.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Am dritten Tag flogen sie weiter zu dem Planeten, auf dem die Siedler auf ihre Vorräte warteten. Cameron bedauerte es ein wenig, er hatte es überraschenderweise gar nicht so eilig, wieder unter Menschen zu kommen. Carson war etwas anderes, er war ein Freund und kam von Atlantis. Cameron musste sich immer wieder selbst daran erinnern, dass Dr. Beckett ein Klon war, der selbst nicht auf der Erde aufgewachsen war, auch wenn er dieselben Erinnerungen hatte wie der verstorbene Dr. Carson Beckett.

Das Späher-Schiff landete in der Nähe der Siedlung. Eine Delegation der Siedler erwartete sie schon.

Cameron beobachtete erstaunt, mit welcher Unterwürfigkeit und Angst sie empfangen wurden, der Führer des Dorfes, ein älterer, weißhaariger Mann mit Namen Garnot, verbeugte sich tief vor dem Commander.

"Wir grüßen Sie, Sire", sagte er ehrerbietig, den Kopf immer noch gesenkt. "Ihre Anwesenheit ehrt unser Dorf."

Der Commander wartete die unterwürfige Begrüßungszeremonie schweigend ab, sein Gesicht war wieder eine völlig ausdruckslose Maske, hinter der der Wraith seine sicher vorhandenen, wahren Gefühle verbarg. Cameron war sich ganz sicher, dass der uralte Krieger durchaus starke Gefühle hatte, er zeigte sie vermutlich nur sehr selten und nur sehr wenigen Leuten.

Cameron glaubte, einen Hauch Ungeduld in den goldenen Augen zu entdecken und er schmunzelte leicht. Im gleichen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und in den Augen des Commanders blitzte es für eine Sekunde belustigt auf. Cameron kostete den flüchtigen Augenblick der wortlosen Verbundenheit aus, bis der Wraith den Blick wieder nach vorne richtete.

Garnot bat ihn unterwürfig, ihnen ins Dorf zu folgen und der Commander gab seinen Männern mit einer Geste zu verstehen, die Vorräte ins Dorf zu tragen. Dann wandte er sich Cameron zu.

"Kommen Sie, Colonel Mitchell!" Es war ein herrischer Befehl, in einem Ton, in dem der Commander noch nie mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Er Cameron auf dem Planeten mit dem Antiker-Labor so ganz anders behandelt und einen Augenblick war Cameron irritiert. Aber er störte sich zu seinem Erstaunen nicht sehr daran, als ihm auffiel, dass es die ersten Worte des Commander waren, seit sie den Planeten betreten hatten. Die Begrüßung der Siedler hatte er nicht erwidert. Nachdenklich folgte er dem Commander in das Dorf, sich neugierig umschauend.

Dabei fiel ihm eine junge Frau auf, fast noch ein Mädchen, die ihn anlächelte. Automatisch lächelte er zurück, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Siedlung.

Sie gingen vor den Siedlern, der Commander jeder Zoll von ihm der Befehlshaber eines großen Basis-Schiffes, vorweg, dann er selbst. Ihm folgten Carson und Albert und die anderen Wraith. Dahinter folgten die Siedler in demütiger Haltung.

Auf dem Dorfplatz hielt der Commander an und wartete schweigend auf Garnot. Garnot blieb in respektvoller Entfernung stehen und beugte den Kopf.

"Ihre Anwesenheit ehrt uns, Sire", wiederholte er.

Der Commander nickte mit einem Hauch Ungeduld.

"Colonel Sheppard läßt Sie grüßen, Garnot", erwiderte er kühl. "Dr. Beckett möchte gerne Ihr Dorf untersuchen, wir werden also zwei oder drei Tage hier bleiben."

"Natürlich, Sire, zu gütig. Es wäre mir eine große Ehre und Freude, Ihnen mein Haus zur Verfügung zu stellen." Er wies auf das größte Haus der Siedlung, das etwas abseits auf einem nahegelegenen Hügel stand.

Der Commander nickte gnädig. "Er bat mich außerdem, Ihnen Hilfe beim Bau Ihrer Bewässerungsanlage anzubieten."

Der Dorfvorsteher verbeugte sich noch tiefer. "Zu gütig, Sire, zu gütig."

Der Commander verzog keine Miene. "Ich werde einen Teil meiner Männer anweisen, Ihnen zu helfen." Damit wandte er sich ab.

Cameron hatte die Szene fassungslos beobachtet, er drehte sich zu Carson um, der den Blick schmunzelnd erwiderte. "Willkommen in der Pegasus-Galaxis, Cameron", neckte er den Freund gutmütig.

"Was war denn das?" murmelte Cameron irritiert. Er hatte geglaubt, den Commander inzwischen ein wenig zu kennen, aber jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Der eben gezeigte  Hochmut und Stolz war eine Facette der faszinierenden Persönlichkeit des Alien, die er noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte.

Carson lächelte. "Die Bewohner der Pegasus-Galaxis haben die Wraith seit Jahrtausenden gehasst, gefürchtet oder angebetet. Er hat sich nur so verhalten, wie es hier von ihm erwartet wurde, Cameron."

Cameron sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Keine Angst, Sie wird er nie so behandeln. Er respektiert Sie." Damit gab er Albert einen Wink und machte sich mit seiner Ausrüstung auf den Weg zu dem Haus auf dem Hügel.

Cameron ging zögernd zu dem Commander. Unsicher blieb er stehen. Der Wraith erteilte dem Master gerade Anweisungen und Cameron wartete darauf, dass er ihn zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Ja, Colonel Mitchell?" Der Commander wandte sich ihm zu.

"Ich würde gerne bei der Bewässerungsanlage helfen, Commander. Körperliche Arbeit würde mir jetzt gut tun", sagte er zögernd.

Der Wraith sah ihn stumm an, er schien verärgert zu sein, Cameron hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte. Ein wenig trotzig hob er das Kinn an. Das Gesicht des Wraith verlor ein wenig von seiner Strenge.

"Natürlich, Colonel. Halten Sie sich an den Master, er wird Sie einweisen."

"Danke, Commander." Erleichtert drehte er sich um.

"Cameron!" Verblüfft blieb er stehen. "Ja, Commander?" "Sie werden während unseres Aufenthaltes hier mit mir in dem Haus wohnen." Das war wieder ein Befehl, keine Bitte. Cameron schluckte. "Ja, Commander", antwortete er leise.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Cameron streckte sic zufrieden. Er hatte den ganzen Tag mit den Dorfbewohnern und einigen Wraith an der Bewässerungsanlage gearbeitet. Jetzt war es später Nachmittag und er war ziemlich hungrig.

Die Frauen des Dorfes hatten die Männer mit Essen und Wasser versorgt und das junge Mädchen, sie hieß Lyra, hatte sich um ihn gekümmert. Sie war in seiner Nähe geblieben und hatte ihn immer wider angelächelt. Cameron hatte versucht, freundlich zu sein, ohne ihr falsche Hoffnungen zu machen, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob ihm das gelungen war. Sie hatte ihn nach seiner Heimat und Familie gefragt, als er zu Mittag gegessen hatte und hing an seinen Lippen, wenn er sprach.

Auch jetzt kam sie mit einem Teller zu ihm, den er dankbar entgegennahm.

"Danke, Lyra." Er setzte sich und begann, hungrig von den unbekannten Speisen zu essen. Es waren einige süße, saftige Früchte dabei die sehr gut schmeckten. Cameron aß sie alle auf und leckte sich den Saft von den Fingern.

Lyra beobachtete ihn dabei mit einem wachsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Schmecken Ihnen die Früchte, Colonel?"

"Ja, sehr gut, danke, Lyra." Er wunderte sich ein wenig über ihr seltsames Verhalten. Hatte sie beim Mittagessen noch dauernd geplappert, so saß sie jetzt nur da und schaute ihn an. Plötzlich fragte sie: "Finden Sie mich eigentlich hübsch, Colonel Mitchell?"

Cameron verschluckte sich fast. "Was? Äh, ja, natürlich, Lyra." Er lächelte sie beruhigend an. "Bestimmt schwärmt das halbe Dorf für Sie. Garnot ist bestimmt sehr stolz darauf, so eine hübsche Tochter zu haben", erwiderte er in dem Bemühen, freundlich zu sein.

Sie strahlte ihn dankbar an. "Danke, Colonel. Sie sind sehr freundlich." Sie schenkte ihm einen sehnsüchtigen Blick und entfernte sich dann.

Cameron sah ihr verwirrt nach und aß dann seinen Teller leer. Er trank ein wenig Wasser und stand dann auf, um zu den anderen zurück zu gehen.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Carson sah erstaunt auf, als Cameron den Raum betrat, den er für seine Untersuchungen an den Siedlern ausgewählt hatte. "Cameron, was ist los?" Fragte er besorgt, als er das gerötete Gesicht des Freundes betrachtete.

Cameron verzog das Gesicht. "Ich weiß nicht, Carson. Mir ist ziemlich heiß und ich bin die ganze Zeit durstig. Und ich fühle mich so rastlos und aufgeregt."

Carson fühlte seinen Puls. "Wann hat es denn angefangen?" Fragte er, während er in seiner Tasche nach etwas suchte.

"Vor kurzem. Lyra hat mir etwas zu essen gebracht und dann habe ich noch weiter gearbeitet." Er bewegte sich unbehaglich.

Carson holte sein Stethoskop aus der Tasche und sagte: "Machen Sie den Oberkörper frei, Cameron."

Cameron biß sich auf die Lippen, gehorchte aber. "Hm, ich kann nichts ungewöhnliches hören." Carson wirkte so verwirrt, wie Cameron sich fühlte.

Sie sahen auf, als Albert hereinkam. Der junge Wraith lächelte Cameron an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er abrupt stehen blieb und Cameron anstarrte.

"Was ist los, Albert?" Cameron wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und sah den Wraith verwirrt an.

Albert wirkte unbehaglich. Er atmete tief ein und zögerte. "Carson, kann ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen?" Er lächelte Cameron beruhigend an. "Gleich, Cameron. Bitte bleiben Sie hier."

Carson folgte dem Wraith zur anderen Seite des Zimmers und Cameron beobachtete besorgt die leise, aber lebhafte Diskussion der beiden. Carson warf ihm immer wieder einen Blick zu, dann nickte er schließlich.

Albert warf Cameron einen aufmunternden Blick zu und eilte dann nach draußen.

Carson kam wieder zu Cameron, er wirkte verlegen und mied Camerons Blick.

"Was ist los, Doc?" Fragte Cameron ungeduldig. "Sie wissen doch irgendetwas."

"Hm, ja, die gute Nachricht ist, es ist nicht gefährlich, zumindest nicht diekt."

"Was? Wie meinen Sie das? Nun reden Sie schon, Doc."

Carson errötete und sah an Cameron vorbei. "Sie haben eine Art - hm - Droge - verabreicht bekommen. Vielleicht war sie in dem Essen..."

"Droge? Was zum Teufel meinen Sie? Bin ich vergiftet worden?"

"Nein, nicht so... Wer hat Ihnen das Essen verabreicht?"

Cameron seufzte. "Lyra, die Tochter des Dorfvorstehers. Aber sie schien mich zu mögen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie mir schaden will", erwiderte er beunruhigt.

Carson biß sich auf die Lippen. "Nein, das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte nur sicher stellen, dass Sie... Ach verdammt." Er holte tief Luft. "Sie hat Ihnen ein Aphrodisiakum verabreicht. Ganz offensichtlich will Sie mit Ihnen... na ja, Sie wissen schon...sich paaren."

Cameron starrte Carson völlig entsetzt an. "Was? Sind Sie sicher?"

Carson schluckte. "Ja, leider, Cameron."

"Aber ich will nicht mit ihr..." Cameron fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. "Sind Sie wirklich sicher?"

"Ja, ganz sicher. Albert ist sich sicher. Sie merken es jetzt noch nicht, aber bald werden Sie die Wirkung spüren." Er konnte es an Ihrem Geruch erkennen. An den Hormonen. Die Wraith kennen diese Droge. Ihre Königinnen verwenden sie manchmal."

"Und was mache ich jetzt?" Fragte Cameron ihn entsetzt. "Gibt es nicht irgendeine Möglichkeit, diese Droge wieder los zu werden?"

Carson schüttelte den Kopf, knallrot im Gesicht. "Ich glaube nicht, Cam. Also schon, aber nur die klassische Methode. Sie müssen Sex haben."

Cameron starrte ihn an. "Ich werde nicht mit Lyra schlafen! Es muss irgendeine andere Möglichkeit geben! Vielleicht fällt Albert noch eine ein oder dem Commander... Oh Gott! Der Commander! Er wird mich hassen, er wird mich aus dem Basis-Schiff werfen! Ich kann ihm nie wieder in die augen sehen..." Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Carson legte ihm behutsam die Hand auf die Schulter. "Kommen Sie, Cameron, ich bringe Sie auf Ihr Zimmer. Ich rede noch mal mit Albert."

Cameron nickte und ließ sich willenlos zu einem der Zimmer führen.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Der Commander kam mit wehendem Mantel ins Haus geeilt.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten, Dr. Beckett?" Verlangte er zu wissen. Carson seufzte. "Albert hat es Ihnen gesagt?" Vergewisserte er sich.

"Ja, das hat er allerdings. Wie ist das passiert?"

Carson schluckte. "Anscheinend hat Lyra, die Tochter des Dorfvorstehers, ihm die Droge ins Essen gemischt. Sie hat sich wohl in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er ihr Mann werden soll."

Der Commander knurrte und verengte die Augen. "Albert sagte, es sei vermutlich eine hohe Dosis."

Carson nickte. "Ja, leider. Es wird wohl keine andere Möglichkeit geben, als dass er tatsächlich mit jemandem Sex hat, Commander. Die Droge wird sonst zu massiven Kreislaufproblemen führen und könnte im schlimmsten Fall eine Herzanfall oder einen Schlaganfall verursachen.

Carson beobachtete, wie der Commander die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Er war ganz offensichtlich sehr zornig. "Dann sollten wir ihm die Möglichkeit geben, mit ihr Sex zu haben", presste er hervor. Die Vorstellung, dass Cameron mit Lyra Sex haben würde, schien ihn völlig aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Carson schüttelte den Kopf. "Er will nicht mit Lyra schlafen, Commander", antwortete er leise.

Der Wraith starrte ihn wütend an. Carson war einen Moment verwirrt, dann begriff er. Er lächelte. "Nein, Commander. Nicht ich. Er will weder Lyra, noch mich. Das sollten Sie eigentlich inzwischen wissen, Commander."

Der Commander schien sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

"Sie sollten jetzt wirklich zu ihm gehen, Commander. Die volle Wirkung wird bald einsetzen."

Der Commander zögerte einen kurzen Moment, dann nickte er und wandte sich ab. Carson hielt ihn noch einmal zurück. "Commander, nehmen sie das. Sie werden es brauchen."

Der Commander starrte daruf, dann nahm er es. "Danke, Dr. Beckett", sagte er heiser.

Carson lächelte. "ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie niemand stört."

Der Wraith nickte. Carson schluckte. "Seien Sie bitte behutsam, Commander", bat er leise.

Der Commander sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Ich würde ihn nie verletzen, Doktor."

Carson nickte und sah dem Commander nach.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Cameron lag zusammengerollt auf dem Bett. Ihm war heiß und seine Haut war überempfindlich, die Kleidung scheuerte bei der geringsten Bewegung unangenehm an ihr. Er stöhnte leise. Die Wirkung der Droge wurde immer stärker und er ballte verzweifelt die Hände zu Fäusten. Als er ein Geräusch hörte, hob er den Kopf.

Der Commander schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam langsam wie eine sprungbereite Raubkatze näher. Im Gehen zog er sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung den Mantel aus und warf ihn achtlos zur Seite.

Darunter trug er ein enganliegendes schwarzes Shirt, das seine breite Brust betonte und Cameron starrte wie hypnotisiert darauf und leckte sich die trockenen Lippen. Die überwältigende Präsenz des Wraith steigerte die Wirkung der Droge noch und er stöhnte unwillkürlich vor Verlangen auf, unfähig, es zu unterdrücken.

Der Wraith starrte auf ihn hinab. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie die junge Frau nicht wollen?"

Cameron nickte. "Ja, Commander", flüsterte er heiser.

"Dr. Beckett?" Fragte der Commander ausdruckslos.

"Was? Um Gottes Willen, nein!"

"Gut. Dann werden Sie sich mit mir paaren, Cameron."

Mit diesen Worten kam er zum Bett.


	8. Der Name des Commanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, jetzt sind die beiden also endlich zusammen! Was wird in dieser Nacht passieren? Und was am Morgen danach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teile dieses Kapitels habe ich tatsächlich zuerst in Englisch geschrieben und danach zurück ins Deutsche übersetzt, war diesmal wirklich einfacher! Ich hoffe, ich habe es geschafft, weder zu vulgär, noch zu süß zu sein... Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Vielen Dank liz_mo für Deine tolle Hilfe!

Cameron lag auf der Seite, den Rücken an die breite Brust des Wraith geschmiegt. Der Wraith hatte seine Arme besitzergreifend um ihn geschlungen und Cameron versuchte verzweifelt zu begreifen, was passiert war.

Die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunde waren wie unter einem Nebelschleier verborgen. Er hatte nur noch vage Erinnerungen daran, wie der Commander zu ihm ins Bett gekommen war, ihn ausgezogen und schließlich genommen hatte, während er halb wahnsinnig war vor Verlangen und die Droge wie Feuer in seinem Körper brannte. Die Erlösung war schmerzhaft gewesen und er hatte nicht nur vor Lust, sondern auch vor Pein geschrien.

Jetzt lag er da, steif und verzweifelt und fühlte sich so beschämt und gedemütigt, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem ganzem Leben.

"Es tut mir so leid, Commander", brachte er irgendwie erstickt heraus. "Ich wollte nie..." Er wusste nicht weiter und verstummte.

Der Wraith versuchte behutsam, ihn zu sich umzudrehen, aber Cameron machte sich noch steifer und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen.

"Kennst Du diese Droge?" Fragte der Wraith sanft. "Wolltest Du sie nehmen?"

"Was? Nein, natürlich nicht!" Cameron krümmte sich vor Scham.

"Wieso glaubst Du dann, Dich entschuldigen zu müssen?"

"Weil - oh Gott - Sie mussten jetzt... Ich weiß, dass Sie mich nicht wollen und trotzdem mussten Sie... um mir zu helfen, Commander..."

Der Wraith seufzte. Sanft, aber bestimmt drehte er Cameron zu sich um, um ihn anschauen zu können.

"Ich denke, es wäre viel leichter für Dich, und auch angemessener nach unserer Paarung, wenn Du mir einen Namen geben würdest, Cameron."

Cameron zuckte zusammen. "Was?" Er vergrub erneut das Gesicht im Kissen, um den Wraith nicht anschauen zu müssen. "Sie verabscheuen menschliche Namen. Mir wurde eindringlich geraten, das nicht zu tun", flüsterte er krächzend.

"Das stimmt in den meisten Fällen, aber nicht in diesem Fall. Ich möchte, dass Du mir einen Namen gibst, Cameron."

Cameron zögerte und der Wraith legte vorsichtig die Hand unter sein Kinn. "Sieh' mich an, Cameron", bat er mit einem zärtlichen Tonfall, den Cameron niemals von ihm zu hören erwartet hatte. Scheu hob er den Blick und sah den Wraith an. Er schluckte, als er das Verlangen in den goldenen Tiefen sah.

"Einen Namen? Wirklich?" Vergewisserte er sich.

Der Wraith nickte. "Ja, Cameron."

Cameron schluckte. Zögernd hob er die Hand und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die gemeißelten Gesichtszüge.

"Raven. Du bist Raven für mich", wisperte er dann.

Der Wraith lächelte und zog Cameron eng an seinen Körper, ließ ihn sein erneutes Begehren spüren. "Also, dann ist es auch Raven für mich." Er begann, Camerons Rücken zu streicheln und zu erforschen.

"Sag' mir, welches von den Dingen, die wir eben getan haben läßt Dich glauben, dass ich Dich nicht will, Cameron?" Fragte er heiser.

"Du willst mich? Wirklich?" Fragte er erstaunt.

"Ja, das tue ich. Du gehörst mir, Cameron. Niemand außer mir darf Dich berühren", knurrte Raven besitzergreifend.

"Oh." Cameron betrachtete ihn verwundert, dann lächelte er vorsichtig. "Darf ich?" Er griff nach dem Band, das Ravens inzwischen ziemlich zerzausten Pferdeschwanz zusammen hielt.

Der Wraith nickte und Cameron zog das Band heraus und ließ genießerisch die dichten, überraschend weichen Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten.

Raven beobachtete ihn dabei, eindringlich, seine Leidenschaft nur mühsam beherrschend. Camerons Blick wanderte über das fremdartige und doch schöne Gesicht zu seinen Lippen.

"Ich will Dich küssen, Raven", verlangte er heiser. Der Wraith wirkte für einen Augenblick irritiert und Cameron wartete seine Reaktion gar nicht erst ab, sondern presste seine Lippen einfach auf Ravens Mund.

Raven knurrte überrascht, aber als Cameron vorsichtig mit der Zungenspitze über seine Unterlippe fuhr, zog er Cameron fest an sich und konzentrierte sich auf den Kuss. Es war eindeutig, dass Küssen für ihn Neuland war, aber der Wraith lernte schnell und als Cameron schließlich Einlass forderte, öffnete er den Mund und kam ihm mit der Zunge entgegen.

Eine Weile waren sie damit beschäftigt, einander auf diese Art zu erforschen, als ihre Zungen spielerisch um die Vorherrschaft kämpften.

Cameron verletzte sich in seinem Eifer die Zunge ein wenig an den scharfen Zähnen des Wraith, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, schnappten beide nach Luft.

Cameron spürte heftiges Verlangen durch sich hindurch strömen und er wusste, dass nur ein geringer Teil davon von der Droge verursacht wurde.

Er hatte Raven vom ersten Augenblick an begehrt, dass wusste er jetzt.

Stöhnend wühlte er die Finger in die dichte weiße Mähne und zog Ravens Kopf zu sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Der Wraith gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie das Schnurren einer Katze klang und küsste Cameron begierig, während seine Hände besitzergreifend über Camerons Körper glitten.

Cameron wand sich unter den Liebkosungen, außer sich vor Verlangen. "Nimm mich!" Forderte er verzweifelt. "Bitte, nimm mich!" Er würde sterben, wenn Raven ihn jetzt nicht nahm! Als Raven den Kopf hob, um ihn anzuschauen, konnte Cameron in seinen Augen das gleiche Verlangen erkennen. Er wollte sich wieder auf den Bauch drehen, so hatte Raven ihn beim ersten Mal genommen, aber der Wraith hielt ihn fest.

"Nein, ich will Dich anschauen, Cameron." Er drehte Cameron auf den Rücken und schob sich über ihn, sein Gewicht auf den linken Arm stützend, um Cameron nicht zu erdrücken.

Cameron spreizte begierig die Beine. Es war schon Jahre her, seit er es auf diese Weise getan hatte und der Wraith war groß und gut gebaut - größer als ein Mensch, aber die Droge hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er nur wenig Vorbereitung gebraucht hatte. Raven war vorsichtig gewesen, darauf bedacht, ihm nicht weh zu tun und Cameron war mehr als bereit gewesen.

Auch jetzt ging es ganz leicht, es war noch genug Gleitmittel von ihrer ersten Vereinigung vorhanden. Cameron bog stöhnend den Rücken durch, als Raven ihn mühelos mit einem einzigen Stoß ganz in Besitz nahm.

"Gott, ja! Ganz tief!" Feuerte er den Wraith an, die Beine um seine Hüften schlingend. Raven beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft, bewegte sich aber nicht. Cameron stieß ungeduldig die Hüften gegen ihn, halb verrückt vor Not und Begierde.

"Raven, bitte nimm mich! Du musst stoßen!" Flehte er verzweifelt an seine Lippen. Raven schnurrte wieder. "Gleich, Cameron", versprach er sanft. Er hielt mit der Hand seine Hüfte fest, so dass Cameron sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte und stieß mit der Zunge tief in seinen Mund, den Liebesakt nachahmend.

Cameron begann zu zittern, verzweifelt gegen die Wirkung der Droge ankämpfend, die erneut in ihm brannte.

"Nicht dagegen ankämpfen, Cameron. Das wird Dir nur wehtun. Halt es nicht zurück. Lass Dich einfach gehen", flüsterte Raven an seinen Lippen. "Schau mich an, Cameron. Lass es kommen." Er hob den Kopf ein wenig und schaute Cameron in die Augen.

"Aber Du..." "Keine Sorge, Cameron. Komm für mich - jetz!" Befahl er sanft.

Cameron schrie und bäumte sich auf. Sein ganzer Körper zuckte, als er seinen Samen zwischen ihre Körper sprühte und sich seine inneren Muskeln um Ravens harten Schaft zusammen zogen. Ihm wurde beinahe schwarz vor Augen, aber diesmal war es pure Ekstase, die ihn durchströmte, ganz ohne Schmerzen. Keuchend sank er zurück und versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen.

Als er wieder in der Lage war, die Augen zu öffnen, sah er Ravens Blick auf sich gerichtet. Er fühlte, wie er errötete, lächelte den Wraith aber an. "Was ist mit Dir?" Fragte er träge, denn der Wraith war ganz offensichtlich noch nicht gekommen, immer noch hart und erregt, tief in ihm. Raven lächelte ihn an und fuhr mit dem Daumen über seine heiße Wange.

"Es war eine starke Dosis, Cameron. Die Droge wird noch einige Zeit wirken. Du bist bald wieder bereit für mich", erwiderte er schmunzelnd. "Oh." Cameron biß sich auf die Lippen.

Raven griff nach seinem Handtuch, das er nach ihrer ersten Vereinigung, als Cameron halb bewusstlos dagelegen hatte, von dem Waschtisch geholt hatte und wischte ihre Körper ab. Cameron seufzte und zog Ravens Kopf zu sich herunter. Während er ihn küsste, gestattete er sich endlich, den Körper des Wraith mit seinen Händen zu erforschen und streichelte jeden Zoll des männlichen Körpers, an den er heran kam.

Der Wraith schnurrte und vertiefte den Kuss hungrig. Cameron ließ die Finger über seine Wirbelsäule gleiten und Raven erschauerte unter seinen Händen. Ermutigt streichelte er Raven erneut und der Wraith hielt mit seiner rechten Hand Camerons Kopf fest und küsste ihn hart und fordernd. Cameron verletzte sich die Zunge wieder, aber es war ihm egal, denn jetzt begann Raven, in ihn hinein zu stoßen, unfähig, sich länger zu beherrschen.

"Du gehörst mir, Cameron", knurrte er, während er hart und schnell in ihn eindrang, wieder und wieder.

"Ja, Dir - nur Dir!" "Sag es! Sag meinen Namen!" Befahl der Wraith heiser und Cameron stöhnte auf vor Lust, während er sich jedem Stoß entgegenbog. "Ich gehöre Dir, Raven!"

Raven schob die Hand zwischen ihre Körper und begann, Cameron im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu massieren.

"Schau mich an, Cameron!" Cameron gehorchte. Er sah Raven in die goldenen Augen und das Begehren, das er darin sah, nahm ihm den Atem. Er keuchte auf.

Er hielt sich an Ravens Schultern fest, grub die Nägel in die festen Muskeln und bewegte die Hüften im Einklang mit Ravens Stößen, während er sich einem weiteren Höhepunkt näherte.

"Nimm mich, Raven, nimm mich ganz!" Forderte er heiser. Sein Körper war schweißnass und er schlang Arme und Beine fester um den Wraith, um nicht abzurutschen. Raven bewegte sich schneller und fester, er knurrte wieder und atmete schwer. Cameron fühlte ihn noch härter werden, der Wraith war kurz vor seinem eigenen Höhepunkt.

Cameron kämpfte gegen die eigene Lust an. Diesmal wollte er den Höhepunkt des anderen Mannes erleben, etwas, das er beim ersten Mal nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte.

"Nimm mich, Raven, füll' mich!" Flüsterte er und Raven wurde steif über ihm. Heftig knurrend verströmte er mit kraftvollen Stößen seinen Samen tief in seinen menschlichen Gefährten. Cameron stockte der Atem, als er den Höhepunkt des Wraith tief in sich fühlte, und dann gab er die Kontrolle auf und folgte Raven auf den Gipfel der Lust.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Als Cameron erwachte, war er allein.

Verwirrt setzte er sich auf. Die Sonne schien hell ins Zimmer und auf einem Tisch stand ein Tablett mit Speisen und Getränken.

Er war gerade dabei, sich zu erheben, als sich die Tür öffnete und der Wraith - vollständig bekleidet - ins Zimmer kam. Instinktiv zog Cameron die Decke vor seinen nackten Körper. Der Wraith hielt inne und starrte ihn ausdruckslos an.

"Guten Morgen, Commander..." stotterte Cameron, der nicht recht wusste, wie er sich nach der Nacht dem Wraith gegenüber verhalten sollte.

"Warum versteckst Du Deinen schönen Körper vor mir, Cameron?" Fragte der Wraith, die Stimme so ausdruckslos wie sein Gesicht.

Cameron errötete. "Weil es Tag ist und Du bist... Sie sind angezogen und ich bin nackt..." stotterte er erneut.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich bei Tageslicht etwas an Deinem schönen Körper entdecke, das ich gestern Nacht noch nicht gesehen habe, Cameron." Er betrachtete Cameron einen Moment.

"Aber ich werde Sie alleine lassen, wenn Ihnen das lieber ist." Er wandte sich ab und wollte den Raum verlassen.

"Commander - Raven warte!" Cameron sprang aus dem Bett. Es war ihm plötzlich völlig egal, dass er ganz nackt war und der Wraith vollständig bekleidet. Er lief zu dem Wraith, der stocksteif da stand und schlang von hinten die Arme um ihn. "Raven, bitte geh  nicht!" Der Wraith stand immer noch reglos da. "Sie müssen nicht befürchten, dass ich Sie ohne Ihre Einwilligung nehme, Colonel Mitchell", sagte er kühl. "Ich weiß, dass Sie heute Nacht nur auf die Droge reagiert haben."

Cameron begriff, dass er den Wraith mit seinem Verhalten verletzt hatte. "Das stimmt nicht, Raven!" Versicherte er Raven. "Es war nie die verdammte Droge! Ich habe Dich von Anfang an gewollt. Die Drogen hat diese Gefühle nur verstärkt." Er ging um Raven herum und schmiegte seinen nackten Körper an den Wraith. Lächelnd sah er ihn an. "Lass mich Dir zeigen, wie sehr ich Dich will! Die Droge wirkt nicht mehr, es bist nur Du!"

Der Wraith sah ihn forschend an, dann entspannte er sich und sein Gesicht verlor die maskenhafte Starre. Er schlang die Arme um Cameron und zog ihn an sich. "Du bist jetzt mein Gefährte, Cameron. Du gehörst zu mir und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Dich ein anderer anfasst. Versteck Deinen schönen Körper nicht vor mir."

Cameron wurde rot, nickte aber. "Ja, Raven." Er drückte sich verführerisch an ihn. Raven lächelte, schüttelte aber den Kopf. "Jetzt nicht, Cameron. Dein Körper braucht noch Zeit zum Regenerieren. Du solltest etwas essen und trinken und dann noch einmal ruhen. Ich werde Dich später abholen, ich möchte Dir etwas zeigen."

"Was denn?" Fragte Cameron neugierig.

"Später, Cameron, es ist eine Überraschung."

Cameron seufzte enttäuscht. "Ich habe versprochen, weiter an der Bewässerungsanlage zu helfen", sagte er betrübt.

Raven runzelte die Stirn. "Das wirst Du nicht,Cameron, es tut mir leid. Du bist jetzt ranghöher als jeder andere hier, von mir abgesehen."

Cameron starrte ihn überrascht an, dann dachte er an das, was Todd ihm über John und Hierarchie gesagt hatte. "Entschuldige, daran habe ich nicht mehr gedacht." Er zögerte. "Darf ich jetzt gar nichts mehr tun? Rum sitzen liegt mir gar nicht."

Raven lächelte belustigt. "Keine Angst, Cameron. Du wirst nicht 'rum sitzen'. Es gibt genug andere Dinge und Pflichten. Aber Du musst verstehen, dass es unser aller Ansehen schaden würde und mich würdest Du damit beschämen, wenn Du weiter dort arbeitest."

"Ja, ich werde Dich fragen, bevor ich etwas tue", versprach er. "Wie rede ich Dich denn jetzt vor anderen an?"

"Mit meinem Namen, Cameron."

"Wirklich? Aber ich dachte, menschliche Namen seien für Euch nicht akzeptabel?"

Raven streichelte sein Gesicht. "Du bist ein Mensch, Cameron. Niemand erwartet von Dir, dass Du ein Wraith wirst."

"Gott, da bin ich aber froh!" Antwortete Cameron inbrünstig, dann wurd er rot. "Ich meine, ich..."

Raven lachte herzhaft und Cameron starrte ihn an.

Er hatte den Wraith schon lachen gehört, aber noch nie so frei und unbeschwert.

"Ich bin auch froh darüber, Cameron, glaube mir", erwiderte Raven, immer noch lachend.

 


	9. Enthüllungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, jetzt sind die beiden 'Jungs' also zusammen. Jetzt müssen sie nur noch versuchen, miteinander klar zu kommen.  
> Ob sie das wohl schaffen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel war eigentlich gar nicht geplant, aber irgendwie musste es geschrieben werden. Und Cameron hat wirklich mal einen freien Tag verdient!  
> Ich muss Euch warnen, dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich romantisch und es gibt bestimmt etliche Leute, die sagen: Wraith und Romantik, das passt nicht zusammen. Ich denke, dass jede Rasse, die zu Gefühlen fähig ist, nicht nur Haß, Zorn und negative Gefühle empfindet, sondern auch zu Liebe und Zärtlichkeit fähig ist. Meine Wraith sind es auf jeden Fall. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch.
> 
> Wie immer liebe liz_mo, danke für Deine tolle Hilfe!

Cameron ertappte sich dabei, wie er Raven immer wieder anschaute, als er neben ihm lief. Er hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch und konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Raven warf ihm einen belustigten Seitenblick zu und Cameron errötete prompt. Verdammt, er würde sich wirklich bei John entschuldigen müssen, so oft, wie er in der letzten Zeit selbst errötet war.

"Entschuldige", murmelte er verlegen.

"Für was, Cameron?"

"Dafür, dass ich Dich die ganze Zeit anstarre."

"Du bist jetzt mein Gefährte, Cameron. Du darfst mich anschauen, so oft und so lange, wie Du willst", erwiderte Raven belustigt. "Ich mag es sogar, wenn Du es tust."

"Oh, na dann." Cameron entspannte sich ein wenig. "Wohin gehen wir denn?" Fragte er zum dritten Mal neugierig.

Der Wraith grinste. "Ich habe es Dir die ersten beiden Male gesagt und ich sage es Dir gerne auch ein drittes Mal: Warte es ab. Es wird Dir gefallen."

Raven schien genau zu wissen, wohin er wollte; er schritt zielsicher voran. Cameron musterte das Bündel, das er trug. Er selbst hatte ein ähnliches Bündel über der Schulter, ohn zu wissen, was darin war. Raven hatte ihn, wie versprochen, nach einer weiteren Ruhepause abgeholt. Cameron hatte gegessen und getrunken und war dann, nachdem er sich so gut es ging mit Hilfe der Waschschüssel auf dem Waschtisch gewaschen hatte, noch einmal eingedöst, erschöpfter, als er zuerst geglaubt hatte.

Er fühlte sich immer noch klebrig und ein wenig schmutzig und er hoffte, dass sein Geruch nicht zu stark war, um den äußerst empfindsamen Geruchsinn seines Wraith-Gefährten nicht ernsthaft zu irritieren.

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er es genoss, mit Raven alleine zu sein und nichts tun zu müssen. Der Tag fühlte sich wirklich nach Urlaub an.

"Das soll er auch sein, dieser Tag. Urlaub." Die Stimme des Wraith riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Was? Habe ich wieder so laut gedacht?" Fragte er vorsichtig und unsicher.

Raven schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Nein, Cameron. Du hast tatsächlich laut gesprochen." Er wurde ernst. "Du bist mein Gefährte, Cam." Zum ersten Mal benutzte er den Spitznamen, den Cameron ihm in der Nacht zuvor angeboten hatte. "Ich betrachte Dich als gleichwertig. Ich werde Deine  Gedanken nicht ohne Deine Erlaubnis lesen, es sein denn, es wäre absolut notwendig, weil Du in ernsthafter Gefahr schwebst und ich keine andere Möglichkeit habe, um Dich zu retten."

Cameron schluckte tief bewegt. "Danke, Raven. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel", antwortete er leise. "Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich laut gesprochen habe", gab er etwas verlegen zu.

"Ich weiß, dass passiert Euch Menschen öfter, ohne dass Ihr es merkt."

Cameron erwiderte das belustigte Grinsen und eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her.

Schließlich kratzte Cameron seinen Mut zusammen und stellte die Frage, die ihn seit dem Aufwachen am Morgen beschäftigte.

"Was geschieht mit Lyra? Wirst Du sie bestrafen?"

Raven betrachtete ihn erstaunt. "Wirke ich so blutrünstig oder rachsüchtig auf Dich?" Fragte er, mehr erstaunt als verletzt.

"Nein, aber durch ihre Schuld bist Du jetzt mit einem menschlichen Gefährten zusammen, den Du wahrscheinlich eigentlich nicht wolltest und..." Er brach ab, als er Ravens Stirnrunzeln bemerkte.

Der Wraith war stehen geblieben und sah ihn an, sein Gesicht wieder die ausdruckslose Maske, die er so perfektioniert hatte.

"Wieso glaubst Du immer noch, dass ich Dich nicht will?" Fragte er, die Stimme so ausdruckslos wie sein Gesicht.

Cameron suchte unsicher nach Worten. "Na ja, es ist doch eine Sache, mit jemandem eine Nacht zu verbringen und eine ganz andere, mit einer Person eine feste Bindung einzugehen."

Raven musterte ihn schweigend. "Ist es bei Euch Menschen üblich, sich einfach so für eine Nacht zu paaren?"

Cameron spürte, dass er sich auf gefährlichem Terrain bewegte, entschloss sich aber, die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Für viele Menschen ist es das, ja."

Ravens Gesicht war undurchdringlich. "Und für Dich, Cameron? Ist es auch für Dich üblich?"

Cameron sah dem Wraith in die Augen. "Nein, Raven, nicht mehr, seit ich zwanzig Jahre alt war", antwortete er fest.

"Wieso nimmst Du an, dass es für mich üblich ist?"

Cameron zuckte die Schultern. "Das tue ich nicht, Raven. Aber mir wurde gesagt, dass Du die Gesellschaft von Wraith bevorzugst und ehrlich gesagt, ich habe den gleichen Eindruck. Es könnte durchaus sein, dass Dich Dein Ehrgefühl und Verantwortungsbewusstsein dazu gedrängt haben, mir zu helfen, Raven."

Der Wraith entspannte sich und sein Gesicht zeigte einen fast zärtlichen Ausdruck.

"Zweifel nie mehr daran, dass ich Dich will, Cam. Du gehörst zu mir und nicht deshalb, weil mich mein Ehrgefühl oder Verantwortungsbewusstsein dazu zwingen. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich nicht zugelassen hätte, dass Dich ein anderer nimmt."

Cameron schaute ihn an. "Und wenn ich Dich darum gebeten hätte?" Der Wraith wandte sich ab und ballte die Fäuste. "Dann hätte ich Dich gelassen", presste er nach einem Moment hervor.

Cameron schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn. "Ich will nur Dich - und nicht nur für eine Nacht, Raven."

Raven knurrte und zog ihn an sich, während er den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Cameron stockte der Atem, als er die Aussicht in sich aufnahm.

Raven hatte ihn nach ihrem Gespräch zu diesem Tal geführt und Cameron war sich nicht sicher, wann er das letzte Mal etwas so schönes und idyllisches gesehen hatte.

Eine herrliche Blumenwiese, an deren Rändern Bäume Schatten spendeten, Vogelgezwitscher überall und in der Mitte ein Teich, der von einem Wasserfall gespeist wurde, der sich über eine der sanften Hügelwände ergoss. Cameron starrte auf die Szenerie vor ihm, sprachlos und fühlte sich wie damals als Kind, als er das erste Mal geflogen war.

"Wie wunderschön!" Flüsterte er schließlich überwältigt. Er drehte sich zu Raven um, der ihn mit zärtlicher Belustigung in den Augen betrachtete.

"Du und ich - hier für einen ganzen Tag alleine?" Fragte Cameron überwältigt.

Der Wraith nickte. "Ja, Cam."

"Oh Gott!" Cameron begann zu strahlen.

"Es gefällt Dir?"

Cameron drehte sich im Kreis. "Und wie!" Er lachte Raven an. "Das ist der Himmel auf Erden!" Entschlossen begann er, sich auszuziehen. Raven fand ihn schön und er würde seine Zeit nicht damit vertrödeln, sich zu schämen.

"Du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich ein Bad nehme, oder?"

Raven lachte. "Nur zu, Cam!" Ermutigte er ihn mit einem Lächeln, während er sein Bündel ablegte.

Camerons Blick war jetzt eindeutig provozierend. "Du kommst auch, oder?" Vielleicht sind Wraith ja auch wasserscheu?" Neckte er seinen Gefährten übermütig.

Hätten Wraith Augenbrauen besessen, Raven hätte jetzt eine hochgezogen. "Du solltest keinen Wraith herausfordern!" Tadelte er Cameron, aber er grinste dabei.

Cameron lachte. "Fang' mich!" Mit diesen Worten lief er ins Wasser.

Raven knurrte und begann hastig, sich auszuziehen.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Später lagen sie auf einer Decke in der warmen Sonne, eng aneinander geschmiegt. Camerons Kopf ruhte auf der Brust der Wraith und er ließ neugierig und entspannt seine Finger über die kühle, weiche Haut gleiten, erforschte seinen Gefährten andächtig. Der Wraith hatte seine Arme besitzergreifend um ihn geschlungen und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Cameron lächelte, in den Erinnerungen an die vergangene Stunde schwelgend.

Oh ja, sein Wraith hatte ihn gefangen! Cameron musste aber auch zugeben, dass er sich gerne hatte fangen lassen. Eine Weile hatten sie im Wasser gebalgt und spielerisch gerungen, aber dann war aus der Neckerei schnell glühende Leidenschaft geworden. Raven hatte Cameron schließlich mühelos hochgehoben und Cameron hatte Arme und Beine um ihn geschlungen und ihn gierig geküsst. Sich küssend und stöhnend hatten sie sich aneinander gerieben, bis sie zusammen gekommen waren. Cameron war ein bisschen wund nach ihrer Nacht und registrierte  dankbar, dass Raven das zu spüren schien und darauf Rücksicht nahm.

Später hatte Raven ihn zum Ufer getragen und nun lagen sie hier, träge und entspannt. Raven kraulte seine Haare und Cameron nahm sich die Zeit, den Körper seines Gefährten zu erforschen, etwas, das er in der Nacht zuvor durch die Droge nicht richtig hatte tun und genießen können.

"Du musst nicht befürchten, dass ich Lyra bestrafe, Cam." Einige Sekunden war Cameron völlig irritiert, er hatte den Anlass für ihr ernstes Gespräch auf dem Hinweg völlig vergessen.

"Nicht?" Fragte er erleichtert. "Nein, Cameron. Das stünde auch nur ihrem Vater zu. Er war sehr zornig, aber ich habe ihm befohlen, von einer Strafe abzusehen."

"Warum?" Fragte Cameron perplex.

"Weil Du es so möchtest", erwiderte Raven einfach. Cameron hob den Kopf und sah Raven erstaunt an. "Danke", sagte er dann leise. "Und ich halte Dich weder für blutrünstig, noch für rachsüchtig, Raven. ich fühle mich sicher mit Dir und habe keine Angst vor Dir."

"Das brauchst Du auch nicht zu haben. ich würde Dich nie verletzen, Cam."

"Ich weiß." Er nahm Ravens Nähr-Hand und drückte die Lippen auf den Schlitz des Nährorgans. Raven erschauerte leicht. Ermutigt fuhr Cameron mit der Zunge darüber. Raven erschauerte erneut.

"Hm, Du magst das?" "Ja." Raven atmete schneller und Cameron lächelte erfreut. "Du sagst, dass ich Dir gehöre, gilt das auch umgekehrt? Dass Du mir gehörst?" Murmelte er gegen den Schlitz und pustete leicht darüber.

"Jaaa..." Raven klang eindeutig erregt. "Ich würde Dich niemals demütigen, indem ich mich mit einem anderen paare, Cameron." Seine Stimme war heiser und angestrengt, als habe er Schwierigkeiten, die Worte zu formulieren. Cameron fuhr mit der Zunge tiefer in den Schlitz. Er richtete sich auf und setzte sich auf Ravens Schenkel. "Dann werde ich jetzt mal in Besitz nehmen, was mir gehört", stellte er zufrieden fest und begann erneut, Ravens Nährorgan zu liebkosen. Raven keuchte unter ihm. Cameron streichelte mit der anderen Hand die perfekt modulierte Brust des Wraith, strich über die blass-grüne Haut bis zum Bauch hinab. Raven sog scharf die Luft ein. Als das Enzym seine Znge betäubte, ließ Cameron die Hand los und begann, eine Spur Küsse von Ravens Kiefer hinab zu küssen, die Kehle runter, über die Brust und immer tiefer.

Er knabberte, saugte und leckte und der stolze, uralte Wraith-Commander stöhnte und wand sich unter seinen Händen und Lippen. Hingerissen kostete Cameron das Gefühl aus, seinen beeindruckenden Wraith-Liebhaber so erregen zu können und er verweilte etwas länger an der weichen Haut über den brettharten Bauchmuskeln, bevor er an seinem Ziel angekommen war.

Als er Raven in seinen Mund nahm und mit der Zunge über die feuchte Spitze leckte, entrang sich Raven ein erstickter Schrei. Cameron leckte erneut und Raven bebte unter ihm.

Der Wraith war zu groß gebaut, um ihn ganz in den Mund nehmen zu können und so nahm Cameron seine Hand zu Hilfe und konzentrierte sich mit dem Mund auf die feuchte Spitze. Er stimmte die Bewegungen seiner Hand mit denen seines Mundes ab und bald lag Raven keuchend und stöhnend unter ihm. Mit dem letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung hielt der Wraith die Hüften still, sich deutlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er Cameron verletzen würde, ween er sie bewegen würde.

Cameron wusste nicht, wann ihn ein Blow-Job das letzte Mal so erregt hatte. Mit seiner freien Hand begann er, sich selbst zu massieren, während er sich jetzt ernsthaft daran machte, den Wraith mit seinem Mund und seiner Hand zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Raven unter ihm steif wurde und vor Ekstase stöhnte. Cameron schluckte so viel, wie er konnte, es schmeckte ein wenig erdig, aber nicht unangenehm und Cameron war glücklich, dass er seinen Wraith so befriedigt hatte.

Raven knurrte und zog ihn hoch. Er presste ihn auf die Decke und küsste ihn besitzergreifend, während er seine Hand zur Seite schob und Cameron selbst zu streicheln begann. Es dauerte keine Minute, bis Cameron ihm auf den Höhepunkt folgte und seinen Samen in Ravens Hand sprühte. Erschöpft blieben sie liegen, genossen das sanfte Nachglühen und warteten darauf, dass sich ihr Herzschlag beruhigte.

Später saßen sie auf der Decke und aßen. Cameron hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Raven auch etwas essen würde und er war sehr erfreut, dass er die Früchte mit Raven teilen konnte. Mißtrauisch betrachtete er sie, als ihm auffiel, dass es die gleichen waren, wie die, die Lyra ihm angeboten hatte.

Raven lachte. "Die Früchte sind harmlos, Cameron. Sie hat sie vermutlich präpariert."

Cameron zuckte nach einem Moment die Schultern, "Nun, wenn es doch die Früchte selbst waren, so werde ich wenigstens nicht der Einzige sein, der darauf reagiert."

Raven zog ihn an sich und Cameron lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer zurück, so dass er mit seinem Rücken an der Brust des Wraith lehnte.

"Ich brauche kein Aphrodisiakum, um Dich zu begehren, Cam", wisperte Raven heiser in sein Ohr. Cameron lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. "Nicht?" Fragte er genauso heiser zurück.

"Nein. Deine Anwesenheit reicht völlig aus." Der Wraith hinderte Cameron an einer weiteren Antwort, indem er ihm ein Stück der Frucht in den Mund schob.

Cameron kuschelte sich glücklich an ihn und leiß sich willig füttern. Nach einer Weile verlagerte Raven sein Gewicht, um Cameron anschauen zu können.

"Was bedeutet der Name 'Raven' für Dich, Cameron?" Cameron sah ihn überrascht an. Unsicher, ob er sein Geheimnis mit seinem Liebhaber teilen wollte, versuchte er, mehr Zeit zu gewinnen. "Wie meinst Du das?" Fragte er deshalb.

Raven betrachtete ihn. "Ich weiß, was ein Rabe auf der Erde ist, ein großer, intelligenter, schwarzer Vogel. Dr. McKay erzählt viel von der Erde, wenn er da ist. Aber was bedeutet Dir dieser Name?"

Cameron senkte den Blick, ein wenig verlegen. Er holte tief Luft.

"Mein Vater war auch ein Air Force Pilot. Ich habe ihn nur selten gesehen als Kind und ich habe ihn schrecklich vermisst", begann er zu erzählen.

"Aber wenn er zu Hause war, hat er mich immer ins Bett gebracht und mir eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählt, die er sich selbst ausgedacht hatte. Er erzählte mir Geschichten von einem Mann aus einer unserer Erden-Rassen, wir nennen sie Indianer. Er war gut und mutig und half anderen Menschen, während er seine Abenteuer erlebte. Ich habe diese Geschichten geliebt." Er blinzelte gegen die plötzliche Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen an, die von seinen Kindheitserinnerungen herrührte. "Er war der Held meiner Kindheit, genauso wie mein Vater selbst. Und er hieß 'Ravenheart'." Er räusperte sich. "Als ich Dich das erste Mal in Atlantis sah, musste ich plötzlich nach über zwanzig Jahren wieder an diese Geschichten denken. Ich fand nur, dass 'Raven' für Dich angemessener sein würde", fügte er leise hinzu.

Raven schlang seine Arme um ihn und wiegte ihn sanft. Cameron wurde von der Zärtlichkeit seines Geliebten überwältigt. Er war sich sicher, dass nur ganz wenige Personen diese Seite des Wraith-Commanders zu sehen bekamen und wahrscheinlich auch nur sehr selten. Er schmiegte sich ganz eng an den festen Körper. Raven küsste seine Haare.

"Der Name, den Du mir gegeben hast, ehrt mich, Cam", sagte er sanft.

Sie verbrachten den restlichen Tag mit einem weiteren Bad und einem Nickerchen, aus dem Cameron durch fordernde Liebkosungen geweckt wurde. Willig kam er in Ravens Arme. Diesmal nahm der Wraith ihn vorsichtig in Besitz. Es war eine leidenschaftliche und doch zärtliche Vereinigung, die Cameron ohne das brennende Feuer der Droge in seinem Körper viel besser genießen konnte und Cameron kostete sie bis zur Neige aus. Er umschlang seinen Geliebten mit Armen und Beinen und schrie seine Ekstase heiser heraus, als er schließlich kam. Raven folgte ihm nach ein paar Sekunden auf den Gipfel, heiser stöhnend, ihn fest an sich pressend.

Als die Sonne tiefer sank, brachen sie auf. Cameron bedauerte den Abschied ein wenig und warf einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick zurück auf das idyllische Tal, bevor er Raven zum Dorf folgte.

Diesmal versteckte er seine Blicke nicht, mit denen er Raven immer wieder ansah. Raven erwiderte sie von Zeit zu Zeit und lächelte flüchtig, Cameron stockte dann jedes Mal der Atem.

Er musste der Wahrheit ins Gesicht blicken: Er war verliebt. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er unsterblich verliebt, so sehr, dass er sich seine Zukunft ohne die Person, in die er verliebt war, nicht mehr vorstellen konnte.

Und diese Person war ein völlig fremdartiger, Gedanken lesender, Leben aussaugender, männlicher Alien.

Cameron schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, halb belustigt und halb entsetzt über sich selbst.

'Willkommen in der Pegasus-Galaxis, Mitchell', dachte er, während er seinem Geliebten zum Dorf folgte.

 

 

 


	10. Gefährten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach ihrem freien Tag müssen sie jetzt daran arbeiten, dass ihre Beziehung funktioniert. Ob ihnen das wohl gelingt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es macht großen Spass, über die beiden Jungs zu schreiben, ich hoffe, Ihr habt genauso viel Spass beim Lesen!  
> Und keine Angst, in den nächsten Kapiteln wird's nicht nur Romantik, sondern auch wieder mehr Spannung und Abenteuer geben!
> 
> Wie immer ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an meine Beta liz_mo!

Als sie den Rand des Dorfes erreichten, blieb Cameron stehen. Raven drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Was ist los, Cameron?" Fragte er überrascht.

Cameron betrachtete ihn, diesmal versteckte er seine Gefühle hinter einer ausdruckslosen Maske.

"Da ist noch eine Sache, die ich gerne klären möchte, bevor wir zurückkehren", stellte er fest. "Wirst Du mich in Zukunft vor anderen Leuten so behandeln, wie Du es gestern nach unserer Ankunft getan hast? Ich möchte gerne vorbereitet sein, falls das der Fall sein sollte."

Zu seiner Überraschung wirkte der stolze Wraith-Commander tatsächlich verlegen. Er versteifte sich und machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

"Nein, Cameron, das werde ich nicht", erwiderte er kurz angebunden.

"Es ist also nicht üblich, sich in Gegewart anderer seinem Gefährten gegenüber so herrisch aufzuführen?"

"Nein", gab Raven zögernd zu. Cameron wartete schweigend. Schließlich seufzte Raven.

"Lyra hat Dich von dem Moment an, als Du das Späher-Schiff verlassen hast, nicht aus den Augen gelassen", murmelte er.

Cameron starrte ihn fassungslos an. Raven war tatsächlich eifersüchtig? Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln, das Raven sicherlich falsch verstanden hätte und er wollte ihn auf keinen Fall damit verletzen.

"Du wolltest also von Anfang an den Dorfbewohnern klar machen, dass ich - hm - nicht zur Verfügung stehe?" Fragte er in der Hoffnung, die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben.

Raven mied Camerons Blick, aber er entspannte sich etwas. "Ja", gab er heiser zu.

"Verstehe." Cameron fühlte sich über das Eingeständnis glücklicher, als es wahrscheinlich angemessen war, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. "Deshalb warst Du gestern auch verärgert, als ich Dich darum gebeten habe, an der Bewässerungsanlage zu arbeiten."

Jetzt endlich sah Raven ihn an. "Ja. Aber Du konntest das ja nicht wissen. Und ich hatte gestern Nachmittag noch keinen Grund, Dir diese Bitte zu verweigern. Zumindest keinen, den ich Dir hätte sagen können", fügte er leise hinzu.

Cameron trat nahe an ihn heran. "Ich habe Lyra überhaupt erst wahrgenommen, als wir zum Dorf gegangen sind und auch da nur durch Zufall. Sie bedeutet mir nichts, auch wenn ich nicht will, dass sie bestraft wird. Sie ist noch ein halbes Kind und weiblich. In unserer menschlichen Kultur ist es üblich, dass die Männer die Frauen beschützen, auch wenn sie nicht an ihnen interessiert sind. Männer sind normalerweise stärker als Frauen und schützen sie. Ich nehme an, dass das in der Wraith-Kultur völlig anders ist, aber bitte respektiere mein Verhalten gegenüber menschlichen Frauen, Raven. Es bedeutet nicht, dass ich irgendein romantisches oder sexuelles Interesse an ihnen habe."

Raven streichelte mit dem Daumen seine Wange. "Ich werde es versuchen."

Cameron lächelte. "Gut. Und bitte, rede mit mir und zwar, bevor etwas schief geht. Ich will Deinem Ansehen nicht schaden, aber es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich einfach nicht weiß! Und ich möchte auf gar keinen Fall mehr so behandelt werden wie gestern."

Raven seufzte. "Ich werde mit Dir sprechen. Was das andere angeht, so werde ich mein Bestes geben, aber ob es mir immer gelingen wird, das kann ich Dir nicht versprechen". sagte er ernst.

Cameron küsste ihn. "Ich denke, es ist ein Anfang. Wir werden sicherlich beide Fehler machen, aber ich glaube, solange wir miteinander reden, kann es nicht so schlimm werden."

Raven lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss. "Ja, das denke ich auch, Cameron."

Cameron lächelte gut gelaunt, als sie weiter zum Dorf zurück gingen.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Als sie auf dem Dorfplatz ankamen, erwartete Garnot sie bereits. Er teilte ihnen mit, dass am Abend eine Festessen zu ihren Ehren veranstaltet würde, etwas, worüber Cameron mehr als erstaunt war, nachdem Carson und er vermutlich die einzigen Gäste sein würden, die dies zu schätzen wussten. Raven nahm die Einladung allerdings mit einem gnädigen Nicken an und teilte Garnot mit, dass sie pünktlich da sein würden. Cameron musste sich eingestehen, dass er sehr neugierig war, ob Raven nur aus Höflichkeit mitessen würde. Er hatte zwar mit Cameron die Früchte geteilt, aber da waren sie alleine gewesen, in einer intimen Situation und nicht mit den ganzen Dorfbewohnern zusammen. Cameron konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sich der zurückhaltende Wraith-Commander die Blöße gebe würde, ein üppiges Festmahl zu sich zu nehmen.

Er wandte sich ihm zu und teilte ihm mit, dass er sich gerne rasieren würde und Raven nickte. "Ich muss mich um einige Dinge kümmern, ich werde Dich nachher pünktlich abholen."

Cameron sah ihm gedankenverloren nach, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Garnots Haus auf dem Hügel machte.

Dort traf er Albert und Carson, die über einen Laptop gebeugt saßen und über den Dingen brüteten, die auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen waren. Verlegen blieb er stehen und wusste nicht so recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er hatte sie seit dem vergangenen Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen.

Der junge Wraith-Wissenschaftler sah zuerst hoch. "Colonel Mitchell!" Er lächelte ihn freundlich an. Cameron war immer wieder erstaunt, wie menschlich sein Mienenspiel war. "Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Hallo, Albert. Danke, es geht mir gut." Er wusste, dass er wieder errötet war. "Hallo Carson", sagte er unsicher.

Carson lächelte freundlich zurück. "Hallo, Cameron. Gut, dass Sie da sind. Ich möchte Sie gerne noch untersuchen."

Cameron zögerte. "Es geht mir gut", erwiderte er ein wenig störrisch.

Carson grinste. "Das sehe ich, Cameron. Trotzdem möchte ich mich gerne selbst davon überzeugen."

Albert erhob sich und strich sich die lange, seidige weiße Mähne zurück.

"Ich gehe zum Commander und teile ihm unsere Ergebnisse mit. Dann kann er später entscheiden, wie lange wir noch hier bleiben müssen. Bis später, Colonel Mitchell."

Cameron sah ihn irritiert an. "Wir waren bei Cameron, Albert."

Albert neigte den Kopf. "Ja, Colonell Mitchell. Das ist jetzt aber nicht mehr angemessen." Er nickte ihm zu und verließ den Raum.

Cameron ließ sich stöhnend auf eine Stuhl fallen. Als er Carsons Grinsen bemerkte, machte er ein finsteres Gesicht. "Das ist nicht komisch, Carson! Es ist ziemlich anstrengend und verwirrend, der Gefährte eines Wraith-Commanders zu sein!" Beschwerte er sich.

Carson lachte, während er begann, Cameron zu untersuchen.

"Wem sagen Sie das, Cameron. Colonel Sheppard kann davon ein Lied singen! Ich kann gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er sich darüber beschwert hat. Sie sollten sich zusammen tun, dann können Sie sich gegenseitig Ihr Leid klagen", zog er Cameron ironisch auf.

"Oh, nein!" Cameron verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich widerspruchslos untersuchen. "Sie werden John doch nichts verraten, wenn Sie nach Atlantis zurückkehren, Carson?" Fragte er besorgt.

Carson lächelte ihn beruhigend an. "Nein, Cameron, das überlasse ich Ihnen."

Das Festessen war keine so steife und unangenehme Angelegenheit, wie Cameron befürchtet hatte. Er fühlte sich am Anfang ein wenig unbehaglich, als er Lyra entdeckte, die verweint und unglücklich zu ihm hinüber schielte. Das entging natürlich auch Raven nicht, er ließ sich aber außer einer gewissen Spannung in seinen Schultern nichts anmerken. Sie saßen nebeneinander und teilten sich einen großen Teller, wie es bei den verheirateten Paaren der Siedler üblich war. Natürlich rührte Raven die gekochten und gebratenen Speisen nicht an, so wie Cameron es erwartet hatte, aber er nippte an dem süßen Fruchtsaft, der etwas Alkohol enthielt und teilte wieder die Früchte mit ihm, wofür Cameron ihm sehr dankbar war, da es ihm nicht behagte, ganz alleine von dem großen Teller essen zu müssen.

Als das Essen beendet war, fühlte Cameron sich völlig erschöpft und war froh, als er in sein Zimmer gehen konnte. Raven begleitete ihn nicht, sonder ging mit dem Master weg. Er war darüber ziemlich enttäuscht, da er gehofft hatte, in Ravens Armen einzuschlafen. Schnell erledigte er die notwendige Routine vor dem Schlafengehen und zog sich dann bis auf die Unterwäsche aus. Dann kroch er todmüde ins Bett und zog die Decken hoch. Er war gerade am Einschlafen, als sich die Tür öffnete. Cameron blinzelte und beobachtete, wie Raven sich mit erstaunlicher Anmut auszog. Als er zu ihm ins Bett kam und ihn an sich zog, seufzte er leise.

"Ich dachte, Du würdest nicht kommen", murmelte er im Halbschlaf und kuschelte sich an ihn. Raven drückte ihn an sich und küsste sein Haar.

"Ich wollte Dir ein wenig Privatsphäre lassen, wenn Du Dich zum Schlafengehen fertig machst. Es war ein bisschen viel für Dich seit gestern", murmelte er in sein Ohr.

"Oh, danke, das war sehr nett von Dir."

Raven lachte. "Gern geschehen." Cameron gähnte. "Bist Du sehr böse mit mir oder enttäuscht, wenn ich jetzt einschlafe?" Fragte er, während ihm erneut die Augenlider zufielen.

"Nein, Cam. Schlaf nur, Dein Körper braucht Ruhe."

"Gute Nacht, Raven." Cameron entspannte sich und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erfrischt und ausgeruht aufwachte, stellte er erfreut fest, dass Raven immer noch neben ihm lag. Eine Weile lag er an Ravens Seite geschmiegt da und schaute den schlafenden Wraith an. Sogar im tiefen Schlaf war da noch eine gewisse Spannung in seinem Körper, die zeigte, dass Raven seine Wachsamkeit immer noch aufrecht hielt. Cameron hoffte, dass er eines Tages in der Lage sein würde, Cameron so zu vertrauen, dass er bei ihm diesen Schutzwall nicht mehr benötigte.

Er stand leise auf, um die Toilette zu benutzen. Als er wiederkam, war Raven wach und sein Gesichtsausdruck eindeutig. Cameron kam grinsend zum Bett zurück.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er an diesem Morgen zum zweiten Mal aufstand...

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Sie brachen am Nachmittag auf und flogen zum Basis-Schiff zurück. Cameron war ziemlich erleichtert darüber, dass sie die Siedler und vor allem Lyra verlassen konnten.

Er verabschiedete sich von Carson, der ihm zum Abschied aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte, bevor er mit Major Lorne, der sie schon erwartet hatte, nach Atlantis zurück flog. Der Major betrachtete ihn forschend, sagte aber nichts und Cameron war froh, als er mit seinen Wraiths wieder alleine auf dem Basis-Schiff war.

Die nächsten Tage richtete er sich in einer angenehmen Routine ein.

Morgens und nachmittags trainierte er mit dem Master, der ihn zu seiner Freude nicht anders behandelte als zuvor. Er hatte ihn schon immer Colonel oder Mitchell genannt und tat es  auch jetzt noch. Er schonte ihn auch nicht auf einmal, sondern nahm ihn genauso hart ran wie immer. So dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis Cameron eine ganze Menge blaue Flecken an seinem Körper vorweisen konnte.

Als Raven abends mit ihm in ihrem Quartier war, erschreckte er Cameron damit, dass er sich plötzlich knurrend aufrichtete, offensichtlich über irgendetwas sehr verärgert. Cameron, der eben noch in Ravens Armen gelegen hatte und liebkost worden war, runzelte erstaunt die Stirn.

"Was ist los, Raven?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Der Wraith berührte einen großen blauen Fleck über seinen Rippen und knurrte erneut.

"Was ist das?" Verlangte er zu wissen. Cameron zuckte die Schultern. "Genau das, wonach es auch aussieht. Ein großer, blauer Fleck - vom Stockkampf", stellte er trocken fest.

Raven starrte ihn finster an. Cameron betrachtete ihn. "Weshalb bist Du jetzt so verärgert, Raven? Weil ich nicht immer so reaktionsschnell bin wie ein Wraith? Du hättest mich mal in der ersten Woche sehen sollen! Aber es wird mit jedem Mal besser und das Training mit dem Master ist wirklich super", sagte er vorsichtig.

Raven fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen behutsam über den blau-roten Fleck.

"Du musst Schmerzen haben. Ich werde ihn anweisen..."

Cameron ließ ihn nicht ausreden und küsste ihn. Er setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und schlang die Arme um ihn.

"Das wirst Du schön bleiben lassen, Raven! Ich bin vielleicht kein Wraith, aber ich bin ein Soldat und ganz bestimmt nicht aus Zucker! Ich will dieses Training und zwar genauso, wie es ist. Der Master weiß genau, wie weit er gehen kann, ohne mich ernsthaft zu verletzen. Die blauen Flecke sind ein geringer Preis für das Training! Ich habe wirklich schon schlimmere gehabt."

Raven entspannte sich ein wenig, auch wenn es ihm immer noch nicht zu passen schien. Cameron knabberte an seinen Lippen.

"Du könntest meine blauen Flecken abends küssen, dann tun sie bestimmt nicht mehr weh", flüsterte er verführerisch. Raven knurrte besiegt, nickte aber. "Das ließe sich machen."

Cameron grinste und rieb sich provozierend an ihm.

"Gut, Du kannst gleich damit anfangen..."

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Die meiste Zeit des Tages verbrachte Cameron wieder mit Albert, der ihn zu seinem Bedauern nur noch mit Colonel Mitchell ansprach und sich deutlich formeller benahm als in Camerons erster Zeit auf dem Basis-Schiff. Cameron hatte inzwischen ziemlich viel gelernt und war hoch erfreut, dass Albert ihn ab und zu in seine wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten einbezog, etwas, das ihm viel mehr Spaß machte, als die Routine-Aufgaben, die er in der ersten Woche zur Übung der Schrift und Sprache hatte üben müssen.

Als er sich bei Raven beschwerte, dass Albert ihn nicht mehr Cameron nannte, blickte Raven ihn nur ausdruckslos an.

"Nun, er behandelt Dich so, wie es sich gehört", stellte er fest.

Sie saßen in ihrem Quartier, in das Cameron nach ihrer Rückkehr auf das Basis-Schiff mit eingezogen war und spielten ein Brettspiel, das dem Schach-Spiel der Erde ähnelte und Albert ihm in der ersten Woche beigebracht hatte. Gegen Raven hatte Cameron natürlich keine Chance, aber es machte ihm trotzdem Spaß und er spielte gerne, auch wenn Raven immer gewann.

"Ach komm, Raven. Er ist Wissenschaftler, kein Offizier."

"Er untersteht trotzdem der Ranngfolge, dass er ein Wissenschaftler ist, ändert daran nichts, Cameron."

Cameron bewegte eine seiner Spielfiguren. "Du könntest ihm befehlen, mich Cameron zu nennen", sagte er listig.

Raven grinste spöttisch. "Warum sollte ich das tun? Du bist mein Gefährte, nicht seiner."

Cameron verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, das weiß wirklich jeder, Raven! Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass es für niemanden zu übersehen ist", brummte er verlegen.

Raven hatte eine nicht zu übersehende Markierung an seinem Hals hinterlassen bei ihrem letzten Zusammensein.

Ravens Grinsen wurde wölfisch.

"Du gehörst mir, Cameron. Und außerdem, wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht trügt, dann hat es Dir sehr viel Vergnügen bereitet, diese Markierung zu erhalten."

Cameron wurde prompt rot und senkte verlegen den Blick. Der verdammte Wraith hatte natürlich recht!

"Bitte, Raven..." Versuchte er eine andere Taktik.

"Oh, Du möchtest noch eine Markierung? Mir würden da noch ein paar nette Stellen an Deinem Körper einfallen, an denen andere es auch nicht sofort sehen würden."

Cameron unterdrückte einen lustvollen Schauer und ein Stöhnen. Verärgert schaute er Raven in das grinsende Gesicht.

"Wenn Dich das dazu veranlasst, mit Albert zu sprechen, dann bitte, nur zu", brummte er.

Raven durchschaute ihn und lachte.

"Du kannst es doch kaum erwarten, von mir noch mal markiert zu werden, Cam. Gib es ruhig zu."

Cameron brummte nur. Raven seufzte. "Ist Dir das wirklich so wichtig?"

"Ja, Raven. Er ist mein Freund. Ohne ihn hätte ich mich hier nie so eingewöhnen können. Bitte."

"Also gut, ich rede mit ihm", gab Raven schließlich nach.

"Danke, Raven." Er lächelte ihn provozierend an. "Sag mir doch, welche Stellen an meinem Körper möchtest Du denn gerne markieren?"

Der Wraith knurrte und war mit einem Satz bei ihm, um nach ihm zu greifen. Cameron ließ sich willig zum Bett tragen, vergnügt lachend.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Die anderen Wraith verhielten sich Cameron gegenüber jetzt deutlich anders. Hatten sie ihn am Anfang weitestgehend ignoriert, so sprachen sie jetzt höflich mit ihm und neigten die Köpfe, wobei sie es vermieden, ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken, was sie auch beim Commander selbst nie taten. Sie sprachen auch miteinander nur noch laut, wenn er dabei war, eine Höflichkeit dem menschlichen Gefährten ihres Commanders gegenüber.

Cameron musste zugeben, dass er sich in der ersten Woche manchmal ein wenig unbehaglich gefühlt hatte, nicht sicher wissend, ob nicht vielleicht doch einer von ihnen versuchen würde, sich an ihm zu nähren. Diese Angst hatte er nun nicht mehr, zumal ihm keiner mehr so nahe kam, dass er es auch nur hätte versuchen können.

Er schlief jetzt viel weniger als in der ersten Woche, obwohl er wesentlich mehr Zeit im Bett verbrachte. Er hatte schnell festgestellt, dass Wraith äußerst fordernde und ausdauernde Liebhaber waren - wenigstens sein Wraith.

Raven hatte recht gehabt, dass er kein Aphrodisiakum brauchte, um Cameron zu begehren und, Cameron schlief jede Nacht tief befriedigt in den Armen seines Gefährten ein.

Erstaunlicherweise fühlte er sich viel wacher und unternehmungslustiger, obwohl er deutlich weniger Schlaf bekam.

Nur der Hunger den ganzen Tag lang war der gleiche geblieben, aber er hatte den Verdacht, dass das auch an den Turnübungen lag, die er jede Nacht mit seinem Wraith im Bett veranstaltete...

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Er hatte es sich gerade in dieser angenehmen Routine gemütlich gemacht, als Albert ihn auf die Brücke mitnahm. Er kam gerade von seinem Training mit dem Master und hatte anschließend geduscht, als Albert kam, um ihn abzuholen.

Zu seinem Erstaunen traf er nicht nur Raven auf der Brücke an, sondern auch Ravens Vorgesetzten Todd und John Sheppard. Er lächelte, als er die beiden sah.

"Commander! John! Ist eine Weile her." Er grinste. Der große Wraith musterte ihn eine Weile, bevor er schmunzelte. "Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich sehr gut eingelebt, Colonel Mitchell", sagte er gedehnt.

Cameron stöhnte innerlich, als er die Hitze ins Gesicht steigen fühlte und Johns erstaunten Blick bemerkte. Natürlich wusste Ravens Vorgesetzter von ihrer Beziehung!

"Du wirst rot, Mitchell? Gibt es da etwas, das ich wissen sollte?" Fragte John ihn wachsam.

Todd lachte und legte seinem Gefährten die Hand auf die Schulter. "Später, John."

Er betrachtete Cameron einen Moment nachdenklich.

"Ich habe von Ihrer ersten Mission gehört, Colonel Mitchell. Wie ist es, sind Sie bereit für eine weitere?"

 

 


	11. Die Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron wird jetzt also an einer neuen Mission teilnehmen! Wird Raven auch dabei sein? Und was wird dort passieren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt gibt es wieder Spannung und Abenteuer! Cameron kann es kaum erwarten, auf diese Mission zu gehen und ich es kaum, darüber zu schreiben! Viel Spaß!
> 
> Wie immer tausend Dank an meine Beta!

Cameron sah Todd überrascht an.

"Eine Mission? Jederzeit."

Sein Blick wanderte zu Raven. Sein Gesicht war wieder völlig ausdruckslos, aber seine Lippen bildeten eine dünne Linie und Cameron kannte Raven inzwischen gut genug, um die kleinen Nuancen wahrzunehmen. Raven passte irgendetwas nicht.

"Was für eine Mission?" Fragte er, während er sich wieder auf Todd konzentrierte.

Er konnte Ravens Blick auf sich ruhen fühlen, aber Todds Stellvertreter sagte nichts. Todd nickte John zu.

"John wird Ihnen alles erklären. Ich habe mit meinem Stellvertreter noch einiges zu besprechen, bevor wir aufbrechen können."

Todd wandte sich Raven zu und die beiden Wraith-Commander starrten sich an. Cameron war sich ganz sicher, dass sie telepathisch kommunizierten, etwas, das Raven nie in seiner Gegenwart getan hatte, ohne dabei laut zu sprechen. Das musste eine interessante Mission sein!

John nickte ihm zu.

"Komm, wir gehen zu Deinem Quartier, Du wirst ein paar Sachen brauchen. Ich erkläre Dir alles."

Er warf den beiden Wraith, die sich immer noch anstarrten, einen Blick zu und entschied, dass es besser war, die beiden Commander alleine zu lassen.

Cameron seufzte. "Gut, komm. Du hast mir bestimmt einiges zu erklären." Sie verließen die Brücke. Auf dem Weg zu Camerons Quartier blieb John plötzlich stehen.

"Das ist der Weg zu den Quartieren von Todd und seinem Stellvertreter."

Cameron versuchte, sich lässig zu geben. "Ja, das weiß ich, Sheppard", sagte er.

John verengte die Augen. "Wenn Du das weißt, was tun wir dann hier?"

"Äh, meine Sachen holen?" Cameron lächelte ihn unschuldig an.

"Und warum bewahrst du Deine Sachen dort auf?"

"Weil es praktischer ist, seine Sachen dort aufzubewahren, wo man selbst auch wohnt", erwiderte Cameron, wieder mal knallrot im Gesicht.

Sheppard starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. "Du wohnst im Quartier von Todds Stellvertreter", vergewisserte er sich, die Stimme so ausdruckslos wie sein Gesicht.

"Ja."

"Aha. Und wo wohnt er?" Fragte John gedehnt.

Cameron trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Er - Raven - wohnt auch dort", gab er heiser zu.

Sheppard starrte ihn eine Weile an.

"Du schuldest mir etwas, Mitchell", schnaubte er schließlich.

Cameron grinste erleichtert. "Ich weiß, Sheppard, ich weiß."

Sheppard sah ihn noch einen Moment lang an, sagte aber nichts mehr, bis sie bei den Quartieren angekommen waren. Dort lehnte er sich gegen eine der leicht pulsierenden Wände und beobachtete Cameron, der seine Ausrüstung zusammen suchte.

"Wir haben eine versteckte Wraith-Anlage entdeckt", begann er schließlich zu erläutern. "Sie scheint sehr groß zu sein, das meiste davon wahrscheinlich unterirdisch angelegt. Wir wissen noch nicht, wie alt sie ist und welchem Zweck sie dient. Es könnte etwas ähnliches sein, wie die Klon-Anlage, die wir vor ein paar Jahren zerstört haben. Da unsere Allianz einen massiven Angriff anderer Wraith nicht überstehen würde, müssen wir das näher untersuchen. Ich dachte, das wäre vielleicht das Richtige für Dich und außerdem werden wir jeden Mann brauchen, bei der Größe der Anlage. Todd wird mit diesem Schiff hinfliegen und die Stardust ist auch gerade über Atlantis. Sie kommt auch mit, falls wir beamen müssen."

Die Stardust war das neueste Schiff, das auf der Erde gebaut worden war vor ein paar Monaten.

Cameron nickte. "Ja, das hört sich genau nach dem an, was mir zwei Jahre lang gefehlt hat", sagte er glücklich.

John grinste. "Ja, das dachte ich mir. Ich konnte nur nicht wissen, wie häuslich Du Dich inzwischen hier eingerichtet hast", stellte er gedehnt fest. "Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, was Todds Stellvertreter davon halten wird. Wraith haben einen sehr ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt und Besitzanspruch. Du musst niemals befürchten, dass er Dir etwas zuleide tun wird oder zulassen, dass Dir ein anderer schadet. Todd wollte mich am Anfang unserer Beziehung in Watte packen, obwohl er mich kannte und wusste, dass ich mir das nicht bieten lassen würde. Inzwischen geht es wieder besser, aber es ist wirklich schwer für sie."

Er betrachtete Cameron nachdenklich. "Du hast ihm tatsächlich einen Namen gegeben?"

"Ja." Cameron überprüfte seine Ausrüstung, ohne Sheppard anzublicken. "Raven", sagte er nach einigem Zögern kurz angebunden.

"Hm. Ungewöhnlich. Und er hat nichts dagegen?" Cameron konnte das Erstaunen in Johns Stimme hören.

"Er wollte, dass ich ihm einen Namen gebe", erwiderte er nicht besonders mitteilsam.

"Verstehe. Wie kommst Du auf Raven? Das ist doch sehr ausgefallen, meinst Du nicht?"

Cameron presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Nicht ungewöhnlicher für einen Wraith als Todd oder Albert, denke ich." Er seufzte und sah John an. "Raven kennt den Grund und er mag seinen Namen. Ich würde lieber nichts weiter dazu sagen, John", erklärte er ruhig.

John nickte. "Okay, akzeptiert. Du hast recht, es geht mich ja auch wirklich nichts an. Hauptsache, Ihr zwei versteht Euch."

"Das tun wir, John", antwortete Cameron ernst, aber mit einem kleinen, glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Während des Fluges zur Wraith-Anlage war Cameron sehr nachdenklich. Er war mit John auf die Brücke zurückgekehrt und hatte sich mit ihm an den Rand zurückgezogen, um nicht zu stören. Er dachte über das nach, was John ihm über den Beschützerinstinkt und Besitzanspruch eines Wraith gesagt hatte. Das erklärte Ravens Verhalten in einigen Situationen viel besser und ihm war jetzt auch klar, dass er nicht erfreut sein würde über Camerons Teilnahme an der geplanten Mission.

Was ihn trotzdem nicht davon abhalten würde, daran teilzunehmen.

Er beobachtete interessiert das Verhalten von Todd und Raven. Todd hatte natürlich den Oberbefehl über sein Flaggschiff übernommen, er überließ aber die direkte Kontrolle über den Flug seinem Stellvertreter.

Raven hatte wieder seine ausdruckslose Maske aufgesetzt. Cameron kannte seinen Gefährten inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er das immer dann tat, wenn ihn besonders starke Gefühle bewegten und er diese verbergen wollte. Er konnte auch die Spannung zwischen den beiden Wraith-Commandern fühlen.

Natürlich respektierte Raven die Kommando-Struktur und widersprach seinem Commander nicht offen, aber dass er nicht mit Camerons Teilnahme an der Mission einverstanden war, war für Cameron offensichtlich und für Todd ganz sicher auch.

Cameron versuchte, Blickkontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen, aber Raven ignorierte ihn konsequent. Cameron war darüber verletzt, da Raven ihm auf dem Planeten der Siedler versprochen hatte, ihn nicht mehr so zu behandeln. John warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

"Nimm es ihm nicht übel, Cameron. Es ist viel schwerer für ihn, als wir auch nur erahnen können, glaube mir. Er ist nicht auf Dich böse. Er wird als Commander des Flaggschiffes an Bord bleiben und uns nicht begleiten. Das ist das, was so schwer für ihn ist. Er muss zurück bleiben und kann Dich nicht schützen."

"Verstehe. Er ist also auf seinen Vorgesetzten wütend."

John grinste. "Oh, ja. Aber keine Angst. Sie sind echte Freunde und er ist völlig loyal. Er würde niemals meutern, er ist nur frustriert. Er wird darüber hinwegkommen, so wie Todd begriffen hat, dass er mich nicht in Watte packen kann."

"Also schön." Cameron seufzte. "Mann, es ist ganz schön verwirrend und anstrengend, mit einem Wraith-Commander eine Beziehung zu führen."

John grinste. "Wem sagst Du das! Ich hatte über drei Jahre Zeit, mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass ich Gefühle für einen Wraith habe. Und Du? Knapp zwei Wochen!" Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Aber Du machst Deine Sache wirklich gut. Wie Du es geschafft hast, den unnahbarsten Wraith zu erobern, der mir je begegnet ist, und das in der kurzen Zeit, ist mir ein völliges Rätsel."

Cameron lächelte versonnen, als er Raven einen Blick zuwarf. Diesmal erwiderte Raven den Blick flüchtig und obwohl sein Gesicht völlig ausdruckslos blieb, konnte Cameron das Verlangen in seinen Augen erkennen, für andere nicht sichtbar.

"Er ist gar nicht so unnahbar. Raven hat sehr tiefe Gefühle. Er zeigt sie einfach nur ganz selten und nur wenigen Personen. Und ich habe nichts besonderes getan. Ich war einfach nur ich selbst", erwiderte er leise.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Stunden später erreichten sie den Planeten, auf dem die versteckte Anlage lag und Raven brachte das Schiff in einen weiten Orbit um den Planeten. Die Stardust wartete schon auf sie.

Der Kommandant der Stardust war Colonel James Manderley. Cameron kannte ihn nur flüchtig, hatte aber gehört, dass er ein exzellenter Offizier und Kommandant sein sollte.

John und Todd bereiteten sich darauf vor, an Bord der Stardust gebeamt zu werden, um von dort aus auf die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Cameron fühlte das bekannte Kribbeln, das er immer vor dem Beginn einer Mission fühlte und er nahm seinen Rucksack und bereitete sich auch auf das Beamen vor. Er hätte sich gerne von Raven verabschiedet, aber es kam natürlich nicht in Frage, den Commander eines Wraith-Schiffes zum Abschied zu umarmen oder gar zu küssen. So warf er Raven nur einen eindringlichen Blick zu, den der Wraith für einen kurzen Moment genauso eindringlich erwiderte.

"Viel Erfolg, Cameron", sagte Raven, die Stimme ein wenig heiser.

"Danke, Raven. Auf Wiedersehen", antwortete Cameron mit einer Sehnsucht in der Stimme, die ihn selbst überraschte.

Dann ließ er sich mit Sheppard, Todd und Albert an Bord der Stardust beamen.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Cameron blickte sich vorsichtig um, die Waffe griffbereit im Anschlag. Neben ihm taten Sheppard und Todd das gleiche, während ein paar Meter entfernt Rodney McKay, Albert und zwei Marines materialisierten. Cameron hatte sich inzwischen an das typische Dämmerlicht der Wraith gewöhnt und hatte keine Probleme, Einzelheiten zu erkennen. Todd und John waren schon dabei, sich umzusehen und Rodney äußerte gleich wieder seine üblichen Beschwerden, während er den Gang inspizierte, in den sie gebeamt worden waren. Weitere Wissenschaftler der Atlantis-Expedition tauchten auf, zusammen mit einigen Marines.

Todd übernahm die Führung und teilte die Teams ein. Er sah zu Cameron und betrachtete ihn einen Moment.

"Colonel Mitchell, Sie werden mit Albert und zwei Marines gehen. Dr. Miller wird Sie noch begleiten."

"Halt! Ich werde mit Albert gehen!" Protestierte Rodney sogleich, aber Todd schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, Rodney. Sie und Albert sind unsere fähigsten Köpfe und es ist viel effektiver, wenn Sie getrennt arbeiten. Tut mir leid."

Rodney warf Cameron einen grimmigen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts mehr. Todd schmunzelte flüchtig. "John, Du gehst wie üblich mit Rodney?"

John nickte und grinste. "Wie immer. Komm, Rodney."

Cameron nickte Albert, Dr. Miller und den Marines zu. "Also dann los, dann schauen wir mal, was wir hier finden."

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Sie hatten eine Art Labor gefunden und Albert war seit einiger Zeit mit einer Konsole beschäftigt, Dr. Miller mit einer anderen. Cameron war angenehm überrascht von Dr. Miller, da er bisher überwiegend mit Rodney zu tun gehabt hatte. Dr. Miller sprach nur das nötigste und war höflich und zurückhaltend. Cameron musste über die Tatsache schmunzeln, dass Albert lebhafter war und mehr sprach als Dr. Miller. Die beiden Marines bewachten den Eingang des Raumes, einige Meter entfernt.

Er selbst blieb in Alberts Nähe und achtete aufmerksam auf jedes verdächtige Geräusch, während er ab und zu Albert über die Schulter blickte. Er wusste natürlich, dass Albert sich im Zweifelsfall besser zurechtfinden und verteidigen konnte als er, trotzdem fühlte er sich für die Sicherheit des jungen Wraith-Wissenschaftlers verantwortlich. Er war der Soldat, der dafür ausgebildet worden war, andere zu schützen und es war dabei völlig unerheblich, ob der Wissenschaftler ein Mensch war und Daniel Jackson hieß oder ein Wraith mit Namen Albert war.

Albert gab ein überraschtes Keuchen von sich und Cameron versteifte sich. "Was ist los?" Fragte er wachsam.

Albert strich sich die langen Haare zurück, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen. "Ich habe etwas gefunden. Ein Teil dieser Anlage diente dazu, Experimente durchzuführen, wie ein Basis-Schiff schneller wachsen kann und viel widerstandsfähiger wird."

"Oh." Cameron kam näher und blickte Albert wieder über die Schulter. "Ähnlich wie das Super-Basis-Schiff, das es bis zur Erde geschafft hat?" Fragte er beunruhigt.

Alberts Blick klebte an der Konsole. "Ja. Aber das Super-Basis-Schiff benutzte ein ZPM und von denen gibt es nicht viele. Hier wurde Forschung betrieben, die das ohne ZPM möglich machen soll."

"Können Sie sehen, wann das geschah? Ist die Forschung alt oder wurde hier vor kurzem etwas benutzt?"

"Es sieht so aus, als wäre hier schon länger niemand mehr gewesen, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht."

Cameron aktivierte sein Funkgerät, um Sheppard zu kontaktieren. Als er keinen Kontakt bekam, runzelte er die Stirn. "Albert, kann es sein, dass wir hier Störungen haben? Ich bekomme keinen Kontakt."

Albert runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn. "Es wäre möglich. Ich weiß aber auch nicht, wie weit die anderen weg sind."

Cameron überlegte einen Moment. "Ich werde die Jungs losschicken."

Er ging zum Eingang des düsteren Raumes und sah die beiden Marines Wache halten. Einer der beiden wandte sich ihm zu, "Alles ruhig, Sir", machte er leise Meldung.

Cameron presste die Lippen zusammen. "Wir haben etwas entdeckt, bekommen aber keinen Funkkontakt. Versuchen Sie, Colonel Sheppard oder Todd zu finden. Und seien Sie vorsichtig. Ich habe so ein Bauchgefühl, dass wir sehr wachsam sein müssen."

"Ja, Sir."

Die beiden Marines verschwanden in die Richtung, aus de sie gekommen waren. Cameron sondierte noch einmal die Umgebung, bevor er sich in der Nähe des Eingangs postierte, ab und nach Dr. Miller und Albert schauend. Dr. Miller stand jetzt mit Albert zusammen an der Konsole und diskutierte mit ihm die Daten, die Albert entdeckt hatte.

Als er sich wieder nach vorne umdrehte, stutzte er. War da nicht ein Schatten gewesen? Er griff seine Waffe fester und zog sich etwas weiter in den Raum zurück. Jetzt verwünschte er das Dämmerlicht mal wieder, das auch dann Schatten warf, wenn niemand da war. Sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm allerdings, dass irgendjemand oder irgendetwas vor ihnen im Gang lauerte.

Er gab Albert ein Handzeichen und Albert nickte. Er schob Dr. Miller in Deckung hinter die Konsole und kam vorsichtig nach vorne zu Cameron, die eigene Waffe im Anschlag. "Da vorne ist etwas", wisperte Cameron und Albert lauschte in sich hinein.

"Andere Wraith, vier oder fünf Drohnen", wisperte er zurück. Cameron kniff die Augen zusammen. "Hätten Sie deren Anwesenheit nicht schon früher bemerken müssen?" Albert schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie können noch nicht lange da sein. Und ich habe auch jetzt Probleme, sie zu orten, es ist verschwommen, als ob sie abgeschirmt wären."

"Verdammt." Zischte Cameron. Sie saßen in einer Mausefalle, der Raum hatte keinen anderen erkennbaren Ausgang. Er überlegte gerade, wie sie am besten vorgehen sollten. Dr Miller war kein Soldat und noch nicht lange auf Atlantis, so dass er nur alliierte Wraith kannte.

Da passierte es.

Ein greller Lichtblitz blendete ihn und dann wurde es dunkel.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Cameron blinzelte verwirrt. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Er erinnerte sich noch an den Lichtblitz und dann war da nichts mehr. Stöhnend versuchte er, sich aufzurichten.

"Vorsicht, Cameron. Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen. Sie sind von einer Wraith-Betäubungswaffe getroffen worden", hörte er Alberts vertraute Stimme neben sich.

Cameron versuchte, etwas zu erkennen. Der Ort, an dem er jetzt war, war aber noch dunkler, als der, in dem sie gearbeitet hatten und er war immer noch geblendet von dem Lichtblitz.

"Wie lange sind Sie schon wach, Albert?" Fragte er und versuchte, die Benommenheit abzuschütteln.

"Ich war nicht bewusstlos. Die Waffe ist für Menschen gedacht, nicht für Wraith", erwiderte Albert ruhig.

"Wo sind wir?" Cameron setzte sich auf und kämpfte gegen das Schwindelgefühl an.

"Wir sind in einer Wraith-Gefängniszelle", antwortete Albert trocken.

"Wenn Sie nicht bewusstlos waren, warum sind Sie dann hier, Albert?" Cameron konnte endlich etwas erkennen, der Wraith kniete neben ihm und sah ihn an.

"Es waren zu viele, sechs Drohnen. Sie waren bewusstlos. Ich konnte Sie auf keinen Fall alleine lassen. Ich habe mich also gefangen nehmen lassen."

"Oh." Cameron schluckte. "Danke. Wo ist Dr. Miller?"

"Ich hoffe, die anderen finden ihn. Seltsamerweise haben sie den Raum nicht weiter untersucht. Als sie uns beide gefangen hatten, schienen sie zufrieden zu sein und haben uns weggebracht. Wir müssen sehr tief in dieser Anlage sein. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie tief und wo genau. Und unsere Funkgeräte sind natürlich weg."

"Verstehe. Sie hätten nicht bei mir bleiben müssen, Albert", sagte er leise.

Albert sah ihn erstaunt an. "Natürlich, Cameron. Sie sind mein Freund. Lassen Sie Ihre Freunde zurück?"

Cameron lächelte ihn an. "Nein, Albert. Natürlich nicht. Danke."

Er zuckte zusammen, als eine Wand zur Seite glitt. Albert richtete sich auf, aber der Wraith im Eingang richtete schweigend seine Waffe auf ihn und bedeutete ihm, sich nicht zu bewegen. Dann sah er zu Cameron.

"Mitkommen."

Cameron stand langsam auf und ging auf den Wraith zu.

"Schneller!" Der Wraith packte ihn und zog ihn nach draußen. Cameron warf noch einen Blick zurück auf Albert und lief dann neben dem Wraith her, der seinen Arm schmerzhaft umklammerte.

Sie kamen in einen großen, düsteren Raum, in dessen Mitte ein wuchtiger Sessel stand, einem Thron ähnlich.

Auf diesem Thron saß ein weiblicher Wraith.

Sie hatte lange, braune Haare, zu einer kunstvollen Frisur arrangiert und trug ein raffiniert geschnittenes Kleid, das ihre Figur betonte. Sie schien noch jung zu sein und für einen männlichen Wraith war sie bestimmt eine Schönheit, aber Cameron lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er in ihr böses Gesicht blickte.

Jetzt bleckte sie die Zähne zu einer Grimasse, die vermutlich ein Lächeln darstellen sollte und zischte:

"Guten Tag, Dr. McKay! Ich habe Sie schon erwartet!"

 

 


	12. Die Königin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron und Albert sind von einer Wraith-Königin gefangen worden! Werden Sie es schaffen, ihr auch wieder zu entkommen?  
> Und wenn ja, wie wollen sie das anstellen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel gibt's jede Menge Spannung! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Liebe liz_mo, wie immer danke für Deine Hilfe!

Cameron starrte die Wraith-Königin an, völlig sprachlos. Dr. McKay? Sie hielt ihn für Dr. McKay?

Plötzlich fühlte er einen starken Druck in seinem Kopf und etwas, das ihn in die Knie zwang. Gegen seinen Willen sank er zu Boden. Er erinnerte sich daran, was John ihm über die Macht der Königinnen erzählt hatte und wusste, dass diese Königin genau das jetz auch mit ihm tat.

Trotzig hob er das Kinn an und starrte die Königin an. Er versuchte, an nichts zu denken außer an Dr. McKay. Er wusste nicht, was sie vorhatte, aber er wollte sie, solange es möglich war, täuschen, da er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es ihr gar nicht gefallen würde, wenn sie heraus fand, dass er nicht derjenige war, für den sie ihn hielt.

Sie starrte ihn an und zischte wütend, Cameron hatte das Gefühl, dass sie noch nicht die ganzen Fähigkeiten einer älteren Königin entwickelt hatte. Vielleicht war das ein Vorteil.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich freue", erwiderte er möglichst unbefangen, nur um etwas zu sagen. Er würde ihr nicht zeigen, dass er Angst hatte!

Sie zischte wieder und starrte ihn mit ihren bösen, gelben Augen an. Cameron konnte kaum glauben, dass sie der gleichen Rasse angehörte, wie Todd, Raven und 'seine' Wraiths. Cameron hatte noch nie Angst vor Raven gehabt. Raven hatte ihn beeindruckt und am Anfang ein wenig eingeschüchtert mit seiner Ausstrahlung, aber Cameron hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal gefürchtet. Höchstens davor, dass Raven ihn nicht mehr auf seinem Basis-Schiff dulden würde. Und auch, wenn er sich am Beginn seines Aufenthaltes in Gegenwart der anderen Wraith vielleicht unbehaglich gefühlt hatte, so hatte er doch niemals wirklich um sein Leben gefürchtet - so wie jetzt.

Er wusste genau, dass weder Todd, noch Raven aus Vergnügen töteten. Sie nährten sich an Menschen, um zu überleben und sie töteten, um sich selbst und die Personen, die ihnen etwas bedeuteten zu beschützen. Sie taten es nicht aus Lust am Quälen und Töten.

Diese Königin war grausam und hatte Spaß daran, andere zu quälen, da war er sich ganz sicher.

"Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich Ihnen helfen könnte, Madam." Es war wahrscheinlich dumm, sie zu provozieren. Aber auch, wenn sie ihn auf die Knie zwingen konnte, er würde nicht betteln!

Sie stand auf und kam näher. Trotzig starrte er zu ihr hoch und wich auch nicht zurück, als sie mit ihrer Klauenhand über seine Wange strich.

"Sie sind anders, als Sie mir beschrieben wurde", zischte sie mit ihrer kratzigen Stimme.

Kein Wunder -  er war ja auch nicht Dr. McKay... Schnell schob er den Gedanken wieder in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins.

"Ich hoffe, Sie haben nur Gutes gehört", erwiderte er beiläufig.

"Sie werden für mich arbeiten oder sterben!" Fauchte sie, wütend, weil er keine Angste zeigte.

"Nun, umbringen werden Sie mich auf jeden Fall, also werde ich Ihnen nicht helfen", stellte er ruhig fest.

"Das sollten Sie sich gut überlegen! Ihre Freunde werden Sie hier nicht finden, geschweige denn retten können. Um diese Räume liegen Kraftfelder, durch die sie nicht durchkommen werden! Und wir werden die anderen finden und töten, wenn Sie nicht kooperieren!"

Sie drehte sich zu dem Wraith um, der Cameron zu ihr gebracht hatte.

"Bring ihn weg und hol' mir den anderen!" Zischte sie und entließ ihn aus ihrer geistigen Umklammerung.

Cameron war erstaunt, dass sie anscheinend wirklich noch nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er nicht der Gesuchte war. Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit zwischen ihm und Rodney McKay waren die Augen- und die Haarfarbe. Vermutlich hatte sie gehört, dass Albert und McKay meistens zusammen arbeiteten und ihn deshalb für den Wissenschaftler gehalten.

"Ja, meine Königin", erwiderte der Wraith unterwürfig und zerrte Cameron hoch.

Cameron stolperte neben dem Wraith her, der ihn zu der Zelle schleppte und nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte, ihn mit Wucht in den dunklen Raum schleuderte. Albert stand an der anderen Wand und sah ihnen ruhig entgegen.

"Mitkommen!" Der Krieger der Königin deutete mit seiner Waffe auf Albert.

Albert warf einen besorgten Blick auf Cameron, bevor er gehorchte und dem anderen Wraith folgte. Die Tür schloss sich und Cameron blieb in der Dunkelheit zurück.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Cameron hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis Albert zurückkehrte. Er hatte sein Gefängnis, so gut es in der Dunkelheit ging, nach einem Ausgang oder einem Gegenstand abgesucht, den er als Waffe benutzen konnte, aber es war nichts da außer den Wänden und der Dunkelheit.

Jetzt saß er an die Wand gelehnt da und wartete darauf, dass jemand kam, um ihn zu holen oder Albert zu bringen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Albert fiel auf den Boden. Cameron blinzelte und kroch zu ihm, während sich die Tür wieder schloss.

"Albert?" Fragte er vorsichtig, als sich der junge Wraith nicht rührte. "Alles in Ordnung?" Albert stöhnte leise und versuchte, sich aufzurichten.

"Was ist passiert?" Cameron stützten ihn und lehnte ihn behutsam gegen die Wand.

"Sie ist noch sehr jung, sie kann ihre Fähigkeiten noch nicht richtig nutzen und sie hat sie auch nicht richtig unter Kontrolle, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihr. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ein ganzes Basis-Schiff befehligen könnte", erklärte Albert mühsam und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. "Aber es macht ihr Spaß, andere zu quälen."

"Ja, so hat sie auf mich auch gewirkt. Sie hat Sie gefoltert?" Cameron schluckte verzweifelt. Albert war ihre einzige Hoffnung auf ein Entkommen. Und das wusste sie natürlich auch. Sie würde ihn nicht umbringen, weil sie ihn ja brauchte, aber sie würde ihn auf jeden Fall foltern, um ihn zu schwächen.

"Versuchen Sie, sich auszuruhen", sagte er leise und zog Albert in seinen Schoß, damit er es bequemer hatte.

Der junge Wraith rollte sich erschöpft in seinen Armen zusammen und atmete schwer. Cameron strich ihm über die Haare und musste flüchtig über das Bild schmunzeln, das sicher sehr ungewöhnlich war. Ein Mensch, der einen Wraith in den Armen hielt, um ihn zu trösten. Das gab es wirklich an keinem anderen Ort in diesem Universum, als in der Pegasus-Galaxie.

Er musste eingenickt sein, denn er schreckte hoch, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete.

Der Wraith stand wieder drohend im Eingang und zeigte auf Cameron. "Mitkommen!"

Cameron schob Albert behutsam zur Seite und stand auf. Langsam ging er auf den Wraith zu. "Schneller!" Zischte dieser und griff wieder nach seinem Arm.

Cameron musste neben ihm her rennen, um nicht über den Boden geschleift zu werden. Wieder pressten sich die Klauen des Wraith schmerzhaft in seinen Arm.

Er wurde in den gleichen, düsteren Saal geführt und wieder saß sie auf ihrem Thron.

"Wie haben Sie sich entschieden, Dr. McKay?" Zischte sie.

Cameron wunderte sich wieder darüber, dass sie immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, dass er nicht Dr. McKay war. Sie musste sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher sein, wenn sie nicht weiter versuchte, in seinen Geist einzudringen.

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen", erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß. Er war kein genialer Wissenschaftler, der sich mit Wraith-Technologie auskannte.

Sie fauchte erbost und zwang ihn wieder in die Knie. Diesmal war der Angriff stärker und Cameron stöhnte vor Schmerzen, als sie mit aller Macht in seinen Geist eindrang. Er hatte das Gefühl, als müsse sein Kopf jeden Moment explodieren.

Verzweifelt versuchte er, ihr zu widerstehen, aber auch wenn sie nicht die Fähigkeiten einer erfahrenen Königin hatte, so war sie doch stärker als er. Er versuchte, an gar nichts zu denken, aber diesmal begriff sie die Wahrheit.

Wütend kreischte sie auf und fuhr aus ihrem Thron hoch.

"Wer bist Du?" Sie hob ihre Nährhand und kam drohend auf ihn zu. Cameron schluckte und bereitete sich darauf vor zu sterben. Jetzt würde sie sich an ihm nähren.

"Mein Königin, warten Sie. Er scheint wichtig zu sein, auch wenn er nicht Dr. McKay ist. Der Wissenschaftler hat alles getan, um ihn zu schützen. Und außerdem kann er uns Informationen liefern."

Ihr Krieger schien Gott sei Dank einigermaßen vernünftig zu sein. Cameron gab sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass er Mitleid mit ihm empfand und ihn schützen wollte. Aber es verschaffte ihm Zeit, die er dringend brauchte.

Sie wandte sich ihrem Krieger zu und zischte ihn wütend an, aber sie hielt inne, anstatt sich auf Cameron zu stürzen. Schließlich nickte sie.

"Ja, Sie haben recht." Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete Cameron mit ihren gelben Augen. Wieder war Cameron fassungslos darüber, wie sie so völlig anders sein konnte als sein Gefährte. Raven hatte auch goldgelbe Augen, aber sie waren nie böse und kalt, auch dann nicht, wenn Raven seine Gefühle verbarg. Und wenn Raven ihn anschaute, konnte Cameron in seinen Augen Zärtlichkeit und Verlangen erkennen. Er schluckte und drängte den Gedanken an Raven mit aller Macht zurück.

"Wer bist Du?" Die Königin starrte auf ihn herab.

Cameron starrte trotzig zu ihr hoch. "Colonel Cameron Mitchell." Sie würde es sowieso erfahren, also konnte er es ihr auch sagen.

"Was tust Du hier? Und wo ist Dr. McKay?"

"Ich bin zur Sicherung der Wissenschaftler da. Und wo Dr. McKay ist, weiß ich nicht."

Das war auf jeden Fall die Wahrheit, Cameron hatte keine Ahnung, wo in der Anlage genau Dr. McKay zur Zeit zu finden war.

"Wieso schützt der Wissenschaftler Dich so?" Sie umrundete ihn und strich wieder mit ihrer Klauenhand über sein Gesicht. Cameron konnte den Gedanken an Raven für einen Moment nicht unterdrücken und sie fuhr herum.

"Du bist nur ein Worshiper?" Cameron starrte sie an, sagte aber nichts.

"Der Wraith ist schwach, er schützt nur sein Spielzeug." Angeekelt wendete sie sich ab. "Aber Du wirst uns trotzdem Informationen überlassen."

Wieder spürte er den schmerzhaften Druck in seinem Kopf, als sie mit aller Macht tiefer in seinen Geist eindrang, um ihm die Informationen, die sie haben wollte zu entreißen.

Cameron stöhnte auf und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen sie an.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Als der Wraith ihn wieder in die Zelle warf, war er halb bewusstlos. Er wusste nicht, wie viel die Wraith-Königin aus ihm heraus gepresst hatte, während er sich mit aller Macht gegen sie wehrte. Er hatte rasnende Kopfschmerzen und ihm war übel. Seine Kehle war ausgedörrt und er hätte alles für einen Schluck Wasser getan.

"Cameron!" Diesmal war es Albert, der ihn in seinen Schoß zog und ihm sanft über die Schläfen strich. Cameron hörte auf, gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit anzukämpfen und versank dankbar in der Dunkelheit.

Er erwachte davon, dass Albert ihn vorsichtig rüttelte. "Cameron, hier ist Wasser. Sie haben uns Wasser gebracht."

Cameron richtete sich stöhnend auf und nahm dankbar den Kanister, den Albert ihm hinhielt. Dass er das Wasser nicht aus Mitleid erhielt, war ihm klar, aber es war ihm egal. Vielleicht war eine Droge in dem Wasser, aber auch das war ihm gleichgültig. Gierig schluckte er die lauwarme Flüssigkeit hinunter.

"Wir müssen versuchen, hier heraus zu kommen. Sie müssen es versuchen, Albert! Sie haben die größte Chance."

"Ich kann Sie nicht alleine lassen, Cameron."

"Oh, doch, das können Sie. Sie müssen es versuchen, um zu den anderen zu gelangen."

Albert wollte gerade antworten, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete. Der Wraith stand im Eingang und machte eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf.

"Sie! Mitkommen!" Knurrte er Albert an.

Albert stand schweigend auf und folgte ihm nach draußen. Cameron blickte ihm mit zusammen gepressten Lippen nach.

Er hatte noch etwas von dem Wasser getrunken und nach irgendeiner Möglichkeit gesucht, wie sie entkommen konnten. Natürlich würden die anderen nach ihnen suchen, aber die Anlage musste riesig sein und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie tief sie im Untergrund waren.

Er hatte nur verschwommene Erinnerungen an seinen geistigen Kampf mit der Wraith-Königin und wusste nicht, was er ihr alles verraten hatte. Er hatte sich verzweifelt gewehrt gegen den mentalen Angriff und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie große Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Er hoffte, dass Albert als Wraith besser in der Lage war, sich gegen sie zu wehren.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Krieger der Königin warf Albert in die Zelle zu ihm.

Cameron erschrak, als er den Zustand des jungen Wraith bemerkte, bevor die Tür sich schloß und es wieder dunkel wurde. Albert war eindeutig gefoltert worden und ohne Bewusstsein.

Cameron fühlte Angst in sich aufsteigen. Wraith waren viel widerstandsfähiger als Menschen und wenn Albert ohne Bewusstsein war, dann musste es ihm sehr schlecht gehen. Er versuchte, Albert so gut es in der Dunkelheit ging zu untersuchen und fühlte Blut, das aus einer Wunde in Alberts Seite sickerte. Vorsichtig tastete er ihn weiter ab und fühlte noch einige andere blutenden Wunden. Behutsam legte er sich Alberts Kopf in den Schoß und wartete darauf, dass Albert wieder zu sich kam.

"Cameron?" Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Verwirrt blinzelte er und versuchte, die Benommenheit abzuschütteln.

"Albert! Wie geht es Ihnen? Was ist passiert?" Er tastete nach dem Kanister und hielt ihn dem jungen Wraith an die Lippen. Albert richtete sich mühsam auf.

"Sie hat mich gefoltert und versucht, Informationen aus mir heraus zu bekommen." Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Dankbar trank er einige Schlucke Wasser.

"Sie ist noch sehr jung und ich glaube, der telepathische Teil ihres Gehirns ist irgendwie beschädigt, deshalb wird sie nie die volle Kontrolle über ein Basis-Schiff erlangen. Deshalb versucht sie, in dieser Anlage Technik und Wissen zu erlangen, um das ausgleichen zu können. Sie hat nur einige wenige Wraith unter ihrer Kontrolle, aber die sind ihr völlig ergeben. Sie benutzt die Droge, die Lyra Ihnen gegeben hat. Bei den Wraith steigert sie nicht nur den Paarungstrieb, sondern auch die Ergebenheit der Königin gegenüber", erklärte Albert mühsam.

"Sie hat diese Anlage vor Monaten durch Zufall entdeckt, als sie mit ein paar Getreuen von einem Basis-Schiff verstoßen wurde. Sie weiß von der Allianz einiger Wraith mit Atlantis von der Zeit auf dem Basis-Schiff und wusste, dass Rodney und ich oft zusammen arbeiten. Sie hat uns hierher gelockt, indem sie uns durch einen Spion die Informationen über diese Anlage zukommen ließ. Und da wir in einem Team waren, dachte sie, Sie seien Rodney." Erschöpft hielt er inne. Cameron war sehr besorgt, es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass Albert sich so schlecht erholte.

"Ich konnte die Informationen aus ihr heraus holen, während sie auf meinen Geist zugegriffen hat. Deshalb hat sie mich dann körperlich gefoltert."

"Wie schlimm ist es?" Fragte Cameron ruhig.

Albert zögerte und lehnte sich an die Wand. "Ziemlich schlimm", gab er schließlich leise zu. "Ich weiß jetzt, wo die Kontrollen sind und es gibt auch eine Kommunikationsanlage, mit der wir unsere Schiffe im Orbit kontaktieren könnten. Diese Informationen konnte ich ihr noch entreißen. Als sie das gemerkt hat, wurde sie wütend und hat mich verwundet."

"Können wir das Wissen irgendwie nutzen?" Fragte Cameron und fühlte Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen.

"Sie können die Anlage nicht bedienen, sie reagiert nur auf Wraith-Gene, Cameron. Und ich bin zu schwach", erwiderte Albert ruhig.

Cameron starrte in die Dunkelheit und traf eine Entscheidung.

"Dann gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit, Albert. Sie müssen sich an mir nähren", sagte er fest.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Einen Moment herrschte völlige Stille. Dann keuchte Albert auf.

"Nein, Cameron! Auf keinen Fall! Ich werde mich nicht an Ihnen nähren!"

Seine Stimme klang entsetzt, aber trotz seiner Schwäche und Erschöpfung fest und entschlossen.

"Verdammt, Albert, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie sind verletzt und ich weiß, dass Sie sich nähren müssen, um sich zu regenerieren. Und wenn nur Sie die Kontrollen bedienen können, dann haben wir gar keine andere Wahl!" Widersprach ihm Cameron entschieden. "Nur so haben wir eine Chance zu überleben. Wer weiß, wann die anderen uns finden!"

"Ich kann mich nicht an Ihnen nähren, Cameron! Sie sind mein Freund! Und der Gefährte meines Commanders! Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Eher sterbe ich."

Cameron starrte ihn an, er wusste, dass Albert ihn viel besser erkennen konnte in der Dunkelheit, als er den Wraith sehen konnte.

"Dann werden wir beide sterben. Sie müssen es tun, Albert, nur so haben wir beide eine Chance zu überleben. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie mich nicht umbringen, Albert. Ich befehle es Ihnen, wenn es nötig ist, Albert. Ich habe den höheren Rang."

"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Cameron", flüsterte Albert krächzend.

"Doch. Mein voller Ernst, Albert. Es muss sein. Sie sagen, Sie sind mein Freund, Albert. Glauben Sie wirklich, die Königin wird mich leben lassen? Sie wird sich an mir nähren. Ich möchte lieber, dass Sie es tun, Albert. Ich weiß, dass Sie mein Freund sind und es Ihnen kein Vergnügen bereiten wird. Ihr wird es Vergnügen bereiten. Bitte, Albert. Es ist unsere einzige Chance, wenn wir beide hier raus wollen."

Albert schwieg eine Weile. Cameron wartete und versuchte, sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten.

Schließlich seufzte Albert. "Legen Sie sich hin, Cameron", bat er leise. Cameron konnte den Widerwillen in seiner Stimme hören.

Er legte sich auf den Boden und versuchte zu lächeln.

"Ich vertraue Ihnen, Albert", versicherte er ihm.

"Ja, ich weiß." Die Stimme des Wraith klang erstickt. "Es wird schlimmer sein, als alles, was Sie erlebt haben, Cameron. Sind Sie wirklich sicher?"

"Ja, Albert, das bin ich. Ich vertraue Ihnen."

Albert öffnete behutsam Camerons Jacke und legte langsam und beinahe zärtlich seine Nährhand auf Camerons Brust.

"Ich weiß, Cameron. Es tut mir so leid", wisperte er heiser.

Cameron biss sich auf die Lippen und wappnete sich gegen den Schmerz.

Der Schmerz kam. Grauenvoller als alles, was Cameron je erlebt hatte.

Cameron öffnete den Mund und schrie.

 

 


	13. Die Rettung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert muss sich also an Cameron nähren! Wird Cameron das überleben? Und werden ihre Freunde sie retten können?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich denke wirklich, dass Albert ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Wraith ist! Er würde lieber sterben, als sich an einem Freund zu nähren.  
> Ich hoffe, Ihr findet ihn so interessant wie ich!
> 
> Wie üblich Tausend Dank an meine Beta liz_mo für ihr schnelles und geduldiges Beta-Lesen.

Es war schlimmer als alles, was sich Cameron jemals hatte vorstellen können. Entsetzliche Qual und fürchterlicher Schmerz. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihm das Leben entrissen wurde und bäumte sich schreiend auf.

Und obwohl es so grauenvoll war, konnte er trotzdem spüren, dass Albert versuchte, es so wenig schmerzhaft und qualvoll für ihn zu machen, wie es ihm möglich war. Wäre es die Königin gewesen, die sich an ihm nährte, er wäre jetzt tot, das wusste er. Sein Schrei ebbte ab, als er immer schwächer wurde und verstummte schließlich ganz, bis nur noch ein Stöhnen übrig blieb. Seine Sicht verschwamm, bis die Dunkelheit seltsam grau wurde und er eine Ohnmacht nahen fühlte.

Und dann hörte es auf. Sein Körper schmerzte in jeder Zelle, aber er war zu schwach, um mehr zu tun, als leise zu stöhnen.

"Es tut mir so leid, Cameron." Alberts Stimme war voll der gleichen Qual, wie er sie selbst empfand. "Ich habe nur so viel genommen, wie ich unbedingt brauche", entschuldigte er sich heiser.

Cameron versuchte zu lächeln, es wurde allerdings nur eine Grimasse daraus. Aber Albert wusste vermutlich, was es sein sollte, denn er strich sanft über Camerons faltige Wange.

"Bleiben Sie ganz still liegen, Cameron." Vorsichtig hob er seinen Kopf ein wenig an und hielt ihm den Kanister an die Lippen. Cameron schluckte dankbar ein wenig von der Flüssigkeit.

"Es wird gleich jemand kommen, sie werden es gemerkt haben." Albert richtete sich auf.

"Ich schwöre Ihnen, Cameron, dass ich Sie hier nicht sterben lasse! Ich werde Sie retten, das verspreche. Ich lasse Sie nicht hier alleine zurück", flüsterte er und huschte zum Eingang.

Cameron versuchte zu antworten, aber es kam nur ein Krächzen heraus.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Albert nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und schlug zu. Die Drohne reagierte weniger schnell als es ein Krieger getan hätte und taumelte. Albert entriss ihr die Waffe und schoss. Leblos fiel die Drohne zu Boden.

Albert drehte sich noch einmal um. "Ich werde uns hier lebend rausholen, das schwöre ich Ihnen, Cameron!" Dann war er fort und es wurde wieder dunkel.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Cameron lag in der Dunkelheit, zu schwach, um auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Er verlor immer wieder das Bewusstsein, aber der Schmerz in seinem Körper holte ihn immer wieder zurück.

Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und schwankte zwischen Wachen und Ohnmacht hin und her, als es plötzlich wieder heller wurde.

Jemand packte ihn und zerrte ihn hoch, dann wurde er aus der Zelle geschleift. Zu schwach, um sich zu wehren, ließ er es geschehen. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, dann hörte es auf und er blieb liegen. Mühsam hob er den Kopf, als er ein Fauchen hörte. Die  Königin stand vor ihm und starrte auf ihn hinab.

"Er hat Dich im Stich gelassen!" Zischte sie hämisch.

Cameron blinzelte und versuchte, auf die Knie zu kommen. Böse lachend beobachtete sie seine Versuche. Cameron fühlte, wie die Wut ihm neue Kraft verlieh und irgendwie schaffte er es, sich aufzurichten. Sie kreischte wütend, als er schwankend auf die Knie kam und sie anschaute.

"Er hat mich nicht im Stich gelassen. Er wird mich retten." Seine Stimme war nur ein Krächzen, aber voll ruhiger Gewissheit. Auch sie hörte das und fauchte erneut.

"Das wird er nicht! Wir haben ihn schon bald und dann wird er sterben, genau wie Du!" Sie schien am Rande des Wahnsinns zu stehen, ihre Augen funkelten irr.

"Dann hätten sie ihn schon längst", stellte Cameron fest, sich mühsam auf den Knien haltend. "Er ist viel klüger als Sie!"

"Ich bin eine Königin! Er ist ein Nichts!" Kreischte sie zornig und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Er schwankte und stöhnte, aber er blieb knien und starrte unbeirrt zu ihr hoch.

"Er ist so viel mehr wert als Sie. Sie werden ihn nicht fangen." Cameron war sich da jetzt ganz sicher.

"Du bist nur ein Spielzeug, Nahrung für ihn! Er hat sich schon an Dir genährt!" Sie starrte hasserfüllt auf ihn und hob ihre Nährhand.

"Er ist mein Freund. Sie brauchen eine Droge, um Ihre Getreuen gefügig zu halten. Er ist mein Freund und wird mich nicht im Stich lassen." Cameron grinste sie provozierend an. "Und ich bin kein Worshiper! Ich bin der Gefährte seines Commanders!" Er empfand Stolz, als er das sagte und schaute ihr fest in die bösen Augen. "Ich brauche  keine Droge, um loyal zu sein und auch kein Enzym. Ich habe ihm befohlen, sich an mir zu nähren, damit er uns beide retten kann. Und das wird er tun."

"Nein!" Sie schien jetzt wirklich irre zu sein und er fühlte, wie sie wieder in seinen Kopf eindrang, vermutlich, um zu prüfen, ob er die Wahrheit sprach. Er stöhnte und wehrte sich, so gut er in seinem Zustand dazu in der Lage war.

"Du wirst sterben!" Sie packte ihn und krallte die Finger ihrer Nährhand in seine Brust. "Ich werde den Rest nehmen, den er Dir gelassen hat!"

Cameron keuchte und bereitete sich auf das Ende vor.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

"Lassen Sie ihn los! Rühren Sie ihn nicht an!"

Cameron glaubte zu halluzinieren, als er die vertraute Stimme seines Gefährten hörte.

Irgendjemand schleuderte die Wraith zur Seite und der Druck in seinem Kopf verschwand. Unfähig, sich länger aufrecht zu halten, kippte er zur Seite und blieb liegen. Er hörte sie schreien. Der Schrei wurde zu einem Gurgeln und dann war Stille.

Er blinzelte gegen die drohende  Ohnmacht an und dann war Raven über ihm und sah auf ihn hinab. Trotz seiner verschwommenen Sicht konnte Cameron die Gefühle sehen, die sich deutlich auf Ravens Gesicht abzeichneten und die er diesmal nicht hinter einer Maske versteckte. Er versuchte zu lächeln. Raven noch einmal zu sehen, bevor er starb, war das einzige, was zählte...

Das plötzliche Gewicht auf seiner Brust ließ ihn instinktiv zurückzucken.

"Nicht, Cam. Ich würde Dir nie wehtun. Lieg still." Ravens Stimme klang so sanft, wie die Hand auf seiner Brust sich anfühlte.

Der erste 'Biss' schmerzte, aber dann fühlte er pure Ekstase, als das Leben in seinen Körper zurückströmte, kraftvoll und köstlich. Das Vergnügen war so überwältigend und durchdringend, wie es die Qual gewesen war. Cameron stöhnte und bog sich der Hand entgegen in dem Versuch mehr zu bekommen, mehr davon zu fühlen. John hatte ihm nur wenig von seinen Erfahrungen erzählt und Cameron wusste auch, dass keine noch so ausführliche Schilderung ihn tatsächlich auf das Nähren vorberitet hätte, auf den Schmerz und die Agonie.

Genauso wenig wie auf die Lust und Ekstase, die die Gabe des Lebens in ihm weckte. Die Erregung war stärker als die, die er durch die Droge empfunden hatte und er stöhnte auf, erregt und beschämt zugleich. Ihm war bewusst, wo er war und auch, dass sie sicherlich nicht alleine waren, trotzdem hätte er jetzt alles dafür getan, wenn Raven ihn genommen hätte - hier und jetzt! Er sah in das geliebte Gesicht hoch und Raven lächelte auf ihn hinunter.

"Später, Cameron, versprochen", sagte er leise. "Später gebe ich Dir alles, was Du willst." Er betrachtete ihn forschend und schien zufrieden zu sein mit dem, was er sah, denn nach einem Moment zog er langsam und sanft die Hand von Camerons Brust zurück. Cameron blieb erregt und heftig atmend liegen und sehnte sich nach mehr.

Aber er fühlte sich kraftvoll, jung und energiegeladen wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Auch das ständige, leichte Ziehen in seinem Bein, das er von seinem Flugzeugabsturz nach dem Kampf gegen Anubis zurück behalten hatte, war nicht mehr zu spüren.

Er setzte sich auf und kam schwungvoll auf die Beine. Die Königin lag ein paar Meter entfernt in einer Blutlache.

"Warst Du das?" Fragte er Raven.

Raven nickte ungerührt, jetzt wieder die kontrollierte Ausdruckslosigkeit auf den gemeißelten Zügen.

"Ja. Niemand rührt meinen Gefährten an", stellte er ruhig fest. Cameron war einen Moment verwundert, er hatte geglaubt, dass jeder männliche Wraith automatisch eine Königin als Herrscherin anerkannte und deshalb zögern würde, ihr zu schaden.

"Sie hat Dich gefangen und verletzt. Sie wollte Dich töten. Niemand tut das ungestraft, auch keine Königin. Du gehörst zu mir, Cameron."

Raven wandte sich ab und Cameron bemerkte erst jetzt, dass einige Wraiths 'seines' Basis-Schiffes in dem düsteren Saal standen, zusammen mit einigen Marines. Mehrere Drohnen lagen leblos in dem Saal verteilt am Boden. Cameron wunderte sich flüchtig darüber, dass er keine Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, die Wraiths seines Basis-Schiffes zu erkennen, denn es waren auch zwei Wraiths dabei, die er nicht kannte, die aber offensichtlich zu der Allianz gehörten. An einigen der Drohnen hatten sich andere Wraiths genährt, so viel konnte Cameron feststellen. Er blickte Raven an, der durch die Gabe des Lebens nicht im Mindesten geschwächt wirkte, entschied dann aber, dass er es lieber nicht genau wissen wollte und fragte statt dessen:

"Wieso bist Du hier?" Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Raven ihn retten würde.

Raven nahm ihn beim Arm und führte ihn aus dem Raum, nachdem er seinen Gefolgsleuten einen Wink gegeben hatte. Sie schienen zu wissen, was er wollte und machten sich in dem Raum zu schaffen, während die Marines Wache hielten.

"Du bist mein Gefährte, Cameron. Als der Commander und Colonel Sheppard erfahren haben, was mit Dir und - Albert - geschehen war, haben sie mich umgehend kontaktiert."

Es war das erste Mal, dass er seinen Wissenschaftler bei seinem Namen nannte, wie Cameron erstaunt zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Wir hatten schon von der Königin erfahren, eines der alliierten Schiffe kam hierher und hat uns die Nachricht überbracht."

Aha, daher die Wraiths, die Cameron nicht kannte.

"Ich wäre niemals zurück geblieben. Du bist mein Gefährte, Cameron." Raven sah ihn ernst an.

"Ich dachte, Du müsstest auf Deinem Schiff bleiben", erwiderte Cameron verwundert.

Raven lächelte grimmig.

"Der Commander hat mich abgelöst, Cam. Er würde niemals so ehrlos handeln und mir die Möglichkeit nehmen, Dich zu retten."

"Verstehe." Also war Todd auf dem Schiff geblieben, um seinem Stellvertreter die Rettung seines Gefährten zu ermöglichen. Cameron kannte die Wraith-Kultur inzwischen gut genug, um sich darüber nicht zu wundern. Wraiths hatten ein ausgeprägtes Ehrgefühl, auch wenn die meisten Menschen das nicht wahrhaben wollten.

"Wo ist Albert?" Fragte er besorgt.

Raven führte ihn in einen der anderen Räume. "Es geht ihm gut, dank Dir. Er hat es geschafft, die Kraftfelder zu deaktivieren und Kontakt zu uns aufzunehmen. Wir konnten dann hierher gebeamt werden, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, wo sie Euch gefangen hielt. Der Rest war einfach, sie war keine würdige Königin und ihre Diener waren genauso schwach."

Ravens Stimme war voller Verachtung.

Cameron konnte John und Rodney in dem Labor sehen, in das sie gingen - und zu seiner großen Erleichterung war Albert auch dort.

"Albert, wie geht es Ihnen?" Albert lächelte ihn dankbar und voller Zuneigung an.

"Es geht mir gut, Cameron. Sie haben uns gerettet", sagte er ernst.

"Nein, Albert, Sie haben uns gerettet. Danke!" Sie lächelten sich an, zwei so völlig unterschiedliche Männer, die echte Freunde geworden waren.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Sie hatten die Anlage noch weiter untersucht und stundenlang erforscht. Sie war riesig und Rodney und Albert waren begeistert von dem, was sie fanden. Cameron verstand nicht allzu viel von dem, worüber sie sprachen, aber er ließ sich von ihrer Begeisterung anstecken und durchkämmte die Labore und dunklen Gänge mit den Marines und Drohnen nach weiteren Feinden, während die Wissenschaftler versuchten, der Anlage ihre Geheimnisse zu entreißen.

Seit Raven ihm sein Leben zurückgegeben hatte, hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, mit ihm alleine zu reden. Raven hatte sich zu Albert und Rodney begeben und erforschte die Anlage mit ihnen. Cameron war unsicher, weil er nicht wusste, ob Raven verärgert war, weil er sich in solche Gefahr begeben hatte. Raven hatte zwar nicht so gewirkt, aber vielleicht hatte er sich einfach nur in der Gegewart anderer zurückgehalten.

Er hatte den Commander des anderen Basis-Schiffes kennengelernt, das zur Unterstützung und Erforschung ebenfalls den Planeten in einem Orbit umkreiste. Er war immer wieder erstaunt, wie gut er in der Lage war, sie von den anderen zu unterscheiden. Der Commander war erstaunlich respektvoll und höflich gewesen, obwohl er doch nur ein Mensch war. Ihm war auch aufgefallen, dass die Wraiths seines Basis-Schiffes ihn anders behandelten als vorher. Sie hatten ihn, seit er Ravens Gefährte war, immer mit höflichem Respekt behandelt, jetzt plötzlich verhielten sie sich, als sei er einer von ihnen, was ihn ein wenig verwirrte, aber auch erfreute.

Er war in einem der Labore, als er John auf sich zukommen sah. John war ihm seit Stunden aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte sich auch nicht erkundigt, wie es ihm ging. Cameron hatte dieses Verhalten verwirrt und auch verletzt, aber er hatte versucht, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. Johns Gesicht verriet nichts von dem, was er dachte und Cameron lächelte ihn vorsichtig an.

"Hey, John."

"Hey. Wie geht es Dir?" John betrachtete ihn forschend.

"Es geht mir gut, John, wirklich."

John lächelte melancholisch. "Ja, das sehe ich. Der Commander hat Dir mehr zurückgegeben, als Albert Dir nehmen musste."

Er schien sich unbehaglich zu fühlen und Cameron fragte sich, ob es daran lag, dass Cameron Albert befohlen hatte, sich an ihm zu nähren. Dabei war er sich sicher, dass John in der gleichen Situation auch so gehandelt hätte und das, obwohl er wusste, wie schmerzvoll und entsetzlich der Nährvorgang sein würde.

"Ich wollte es so, John, es war unsere einzige Chance", sagte Cameron ruhig.

"Ja, ich weiß, Cameron." Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. "Wenn Du gewusst hättest, wie es wirklich ist, hättest Du dann auch so entschieden?"

Cameron schwieg eine Weile. Dann blickte er John ruhig an. "Wenn ich noch einmal in der gleichen Situation wäre, würde ich wieder so entscheiden, ja. Aber ich hätte viel mehr Angst davor."

John seufzte. "Du bist mehr Wraith, als ich dachte, Cameron", sagte er leise und ging davon. Cameron sah ihm verwirrt hinterher.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Stunden später war Cameron endlich in ihrem Quartier auf dem Basis-Schiff.

Raven hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sich auf die Stardust beamen und dort untersuchen ließ und dann hatte er selbst darauf bestanden, dass er wieder auf sein Basis-Schiff gebeamt wurde.

Auf der Stardust hatte er noch mit Colonel Manderley gesprochen und er war von dem Kommandanten der Stardust angenehm überrascht. Colonel Manderley sah die Wraiths der Allianz als das, was sie waren - als Verbündete und er behandelte sie entsprechend, ohne Vorurteile und Widerwillen zu zeigen. Cameron war sich sicher, dass er auch dem Stargate Center und dem IOA gegenüber nichts anderes tun würde und darüber war er sehr erleichtert, denn nur so konnte diese Allianz auf Dauer Bestand haben. Als Manderley ihn fragte, wie lange er noch auf dem Basis-Schiff bleiben wolle, war Cameron erst einmal sprachlos.

Er musste zugeben, dass er den Gedanken an einen Abschied und eine Entscheidung darüber, wie seine Zukunft aussehen sollte, verdrängt hatte.

"Das weiß ich, ehrlich gesagt, noch nicht", gab er verlegen zu.

Manderley betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

"Sie scheinen sehr gut mit ihnen klar zu kommen. Solche Leute brauchen wir, wenn dieses Bündnis funktionieren soll. Die Wraiths respektieren Sie sehr."

"Hm, ja." Cameron wusste nicht recht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Manderley grinste. "Keine Angst, Cameron. ich werde auf der Erde niemandem sagen, wie gut Sie einen einzelnen Wraith kennen. Sie verletzen damit keinerlei Regel, da er nicht Ihr Vorgesetzter ist. Höchstens die prüden Moralvorstellungen einiger Leute werden verletzt und die spielen keine wirkliche Rolle. Dafür ist diese Allianz viel zu wichtig. Und Männer wie John oder Sie machen das erst möglich."

Cameron lächelte den anderen Colonel erleichtert an.

"Danke, James. Gut zu wissen, dass es Männer wie Sie gibt."

Danach war er auf sein Basis-Schiff zurückgekehrt.

Er hatte Todd kurz gesehen, der immer noch an Bord seines Basis-Schiffes war und von dort aus die Erforschung der Anlage organisierte.

Todd hatte ihn angelächelt.

"Ich habe mich nicht in Ihnen getäuscht, Colonel Mitchell", sagte er anerkennend und Cameron hatte im verwirrt gedankt. John schien über das, was er getan hatte, verärgert zu sein und sein Gefährte schien ihn zu loben. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, warum eigentlich. Er hatte nur versucht, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie überlebten.

Jetzt wartete er in ihrem Quartier auf seinen Gefährten und die Standpauke, die Raven ihm sicherlich halten würde.

Nach Stunden, in denen er sich energiegeladen und aufgeputscht gefühlt hatte, war er jetzt müde und erschöpft und ging unruhig auf und ab, darauf wartend, dass Raven zu ihm kam.

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er Angst hatte. Natürlich nicht, dass Raven ihm schaden würde. Sein Gefährte würde ihn niemals verletzen, das wusste Cameron ganz genau. Aber nach dem, was John ihm gesagt hatte, würde er sehr zornig darüber sein, dass er sich in Gefahr begeben hatte und sich Albert an ihm hatte nähren müssen. Er war über blaue Flecke verärgert gewesen! Cameron schluckte, als er daran dachte, dass Raven vielleicht Albert bestrafen würde.

Das durfte er auf keinen Fall zulassen! Er seufzte und setzte sich müde und unsicher auf das breite Bett, in dem er so viel Zeit mit Raven verbracht hatte. Vielleicht entschied Raven ja jetzt, dass er doch keinen menschlichen Gefährten wollte und beendete ihre Beziehung. Er fühlte einen Kloß im Hals bei diesem Gedanken.

Er hatte sich ganz bestimmt nicht in einen Wraith verlieben wollen, aber es war passiert und die Vorstellung, Raven zu verlieren, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Wenn er an die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden dachte, dann stellte er erstaunt fest, dass nicht das Nähren das Schlimmste gewesen war, trotz der grauenvollen Schmerzen.

Das Schlimmste war die Vergewaltigung seines Geistes durch die Königin gewesen. Sie hatte ihm seine intimsten Gedanken und Gefühle entrissen und Dinge erfahren, die er niemandem anvertraut hatte.

Sie hatte seine Gefühle für Raven besser gekannt als sein Gefährte. Er hatte sie Raven bisher nicht gesagt und auch niemandem sonst.

Aber Raven hätte der Erste sein sollen, der sie erfuhr.

Sie war tot, aber das tröstete ihn nur wenig. Sie hatte es gewusst und das war schlimm genug.

Ein Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als er aufblickte, sah er Raven auf sich zukommen. Die Tür schloss sich hinter seinem Gefährten und er stand auf und schaute in Ravens Gesicht.

Auf seinen Zügen lag wieder die ruhige Ausdruckslosigkeit, aber in Ravens Augen brannte ein Feuer.

Cameron war sich nicht sicher, ob das Feuer von Zorn oder Leidenschaft herrührte.

Er straffte sich und sah seinem Gefährten entgegen.


	14. Das Gespräch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron wartet jetzt also in ihrem Quartier darauf, dass Raven zu ihm kommt und ihm eine Predigt hält, weil er verärgert ist.  
> Wird Raven das wirklich tun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin selbst immer wieder von der Geschichte und ihrer Entwicklung überrascht.  
> Ich dachte wirklich, dass Raven sauer sein würde, weil Cameron Albert befohlen hat, sich an ihm zu nähren.  
> Ich war sehr erstaunt, als er ganz anders reagiert hat.
> 
> Aber - lest selbst!
> 
> Wie immer meinen Dank an liz_mo für ihre Geduld, ihr schnelles Lesen und ihre guten Ratschläge!

Cameron holte tief Luft.

"Ich weiß, was Du sagen willst, Raven. Du bist wütend, weil ich so dumm war und mich habe fangen lassen, und weil Albert sich an mir nähren musste. Und Du hast recht, aber bitte, bestrafe Albert nicht dafür. Ich habe es ihm befohlen, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit war..."

Er verstummte, als Raven vor ihm stehen blieb und ihm den Finger auf die Lippen legte. Sein Gesicht gab nichts von dem preis, was er dachte, aber Cameron glaubte in seinen Augen so etwas wie zärtliche Belustigung zu sehen und entspannte sich ein ganz klein wenig.

"Sei bitte still, Cameron", sagte Raven, seine Stimme klang sanft und gar nicht verärgert.

"Klar. Entschuldige", murmelte Cameron unsicher.

"Ich bin nicht wütend auf Dich, Cam. Und ich werde ganz sicher niemanden bestrafen, weder Dich, noch Albert."

"Nicht?" Cameron fühlte Erleichterung, gepaart mit Hoffnung. Vielleicht würde Raven ihm doch keine so schlimme Strafpredigt halten, wie er befürchtet hatte.

"Nein. Ich bin stolz auf Dich, Cameron." Raven liebkoste sein Gesicht mit seinem Daumen.

"Du bist stolz auf mich?" Cameron konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte.

"Ja, ich bin stolz auf Dich. Mehr, als Du Dir vorstellen kannst."

"Warum?" John war entweder wütend oder enttäuscht über sein Verhalten, aber Todd und Raven schienen das anders zu sehen und das, obwohl Raven diesen Beschützerinstinkt ihm gegenüber empfand und nicht wollte, dass er sich in gefährliche Situationen begab oder verletzt wurde. Cameron war jetzt wirklich verwirrt.

Raven lächelte und betrachtete sein Gesicht.

"Du hast heute getan, was jeder Wraith getan hätte, Cameron. Albert wäre gestorben. Du wusstest nicht, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging. Er hatte sich schon sehr lange nicht mehr genährt, er wartet immer so lange damit, wie es ihm möglich ist. Deshalb konnte er sich auch nicht mehr von der Folter erholen. Hätte er sich nicht an Dir genährt, wäre er innerhalb kurzer Zeit gestorben. Und ohne Deine freiwillige Einwilligung hätte er es nie getan, Cam. - Du weißt das nicht, weil Du uns noch nicht so lange kennst, aber in einer Situation wie der Euren, würde der Wraith, der die größte Aussicht auf eine erfolgreiche Rettung hat, sich an dem anderem mit dessen Einwilligung nähren. Und wenn ein Wraith verletzt ist und der andere kräftig, darf sich der Verletzte an dem anderen nähren, um selbst zu Kräften zu kommen. Ich habe aber noch nie einen Menschen kennengelernt, der so gehandelt hat, und ich habe in den tausenden von Jahren schon viele Menschen getroffen."

Cameron fühlte einen leichten Stich der Eifersucht bei der Vorstellung, dass ein anderer Mensch Raven etwas bedeutet haben konnte. Natürlich war es dumm anzunehmen, dass Raven in den Jahrtausenden, die er schon lebte, nie einen Gefährten gehabt hatte.

Raven schien zu bemerken, was er dachte, denn er lächelte und streichelte wieder Camerons Gesicht.

"Ich hatte noch nie einen menschlichen Gefährten, Cameron. Und ich wollte auch nie einen - bis ich Dich getroffen habe."

Cameron sah ihn an. "Es gibt bestimmt viele, die so handeln würden, Eure Anhänger..."

Raven runzelte die Stirn und legte ihm wieder den Finger auf die Lippen.

"Ich rede von der freiwilligen Gabe, Cameron, aus freien Stücken angeboten, nicht weil man von einem Enzym abhängig ist oder jemanden anbetet."

Cameron zuckte die Schultern. "Albert war nur in der Situation, weil er mich nicht alleine lassen wollte, nachdem ich bewusstlos war durch diese Betäubungswaffe. Er hätte sich vermutlich retten können, aber er wollte mich nicht im Stich lassen. Er ist mein Freund und es war die einzige Chance auf eine Rettung für uns beide. Und ich habe gesehen, dass es ihm schlecht ging. ich wusste zwar nicht, dass er sonst gestorben wäre, aber ich konnte sehen, dass er sich nicht mehr selbst heilen konnte. Zugegeben, ich wusste nicht wirklich, wie schrecklich es sein würde." Er verzog das Gesicht. "Ich glaube auch nicht, dass mich irgendeine noch so ausführliche Schilderung wirklich darauf vorbereitet hätte."

Er blickte Raven fest in die Augen.

"Aber ich würde wieder so entscheiden, auch mit der Erfahrung, die ich gemacht habe. Ich hätte nur noch viel mehr Angst davor", gab er mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu. "Ich würde mir wahrscheinlich in die Hose machen vor Angst. Aber ich würde die gleiche Entscheidung noch einmal treffen."

Raven zog ihn in seine Arme und Cameron legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und ließ sich dankbar festhalten. Raven küsste sein Haar.

"Ja, ich weiß, Cam. Das ist ja das Besondere an Dir. Du hast wie ein Wraith gehandelt. Du bist jetzt ein echtes und vollwertiges Mitglied meines Basis-Schiffes. Alle Crew-Mitglieder sehen Dich jetzt als einen der ihren an und werden Dich genauso behandeln wie jeden anderen auf diesem Schiff. Sie werden nicht mehr einfach nur höflich sein, weil Du mein Gefährte bist, sondern Du bist jetzt einer von ihnen. Sie werden für Dich genau das gleiche tun und Dich schützen, wie sie das für jeden ihrer Brüder auf diesem Schiff tun würden."

"Oh." Cameron war einen Moment sprachlos. War das, was er getan hatte, wirklich so außergewöhnlich?

"Aber ich bin ein Mensch. Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen und ich kann mich nicht selbst heilen..."

"Das macht Dein Handeln ja zu so etwas Besonderem, Cam."

Cameron konnte das Lächeln in Ravens Stimme hören.

"Es spielt keine Rolle, dass Du keine Gedanken lesen kannst. Im Gefahrenfall würden sie sich mit Dir verbinden und Du würdest zumindest teilweise durch sie dazu in der Lage sein. Für einen Menschen ist das Nähren viel schlimmer als für einen Wraith mit Selbstheilungskräften. Dass Du das freiwillig getan hast für einen der ihren macht Dich zu ihrem Bruder. Es spielt für sie keine Rolle mehr, dass Du menschlich bist, außer, dass sie Dich im Zweifelsfall mehr schützen werden deswegen. Du musst niemals befürchten, dass ein Wraith aus dieser Allianz jemals versuchen wird, Dir ein Leid zuzufügen. Sie sehen Dich jetzt als völlig gleichwertig an."

Cameron lächelte glücklich.

"Wow, coole Sache. Dabei habe ich über so etwas gar nicht nachgedacht. Es war einfach die einzige Chance auf Rettung. ich wollte gar keine Heldentat vollbringen. Ich wollte einfach nur fort von dieser Königin. Und das schien mir die beste Möglichkeit zu sein. Ich dachte, Du bist wütend und schickst mich vielleicht weg, weil ich..."

Raven benutzte diesmal nicht seinen Finger, um ihn am Weiterreden zu hindern, sondern seinen Mund. Er küsste ihn hungrig, besitzergreifend und voller Leidenschaft. Cameron kam ihm glücklich entgegen und ließ sich küssen, erlaubte Raven, seinen Mund fordernd in Besitz zu nehmen. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, um nach Luft zu schnappen, sah Raven ihn streng an.

"Hör auf, so einen Unsinn zu reden, Cameron. Du gehörst zu mir! Ich werde Dich weder verlassen, noch Dich wegschicken! Allerdings wäre ich Dir schon sehr dankbar, wenn Du mir in Zukunft die Sorge um Dich ein wenig ersparen würdest", grollte er.

Cameron grinste übermütig, erleichtert, dass seine Sorge, Raven könne wütend auf ihn sein, sich als unbegründet erwiesen hatte.

"Ich werde es versuchen. ich bin nur froh, dass Du mir mein Leben zurückgegeben hast und nicht irgendjemand anderes..." Er fühlte, wie er errötete.

"Ich hätte nicht zugelassen, dass ein anderer das tut, Cameron. Deshalb hat auch der Commander dafür gesorgt, dass ich zu Dir konnte."

"Da bin ich auch sehr froh drüber." Er schmiegte sich an seinen Geliebten.

"Du hast mir vor ein paar Stunden etwas versprochen, wie steht es denn damit, dieses Versprechen jetzt einzulösen?" Fragte er, heiser vor Verlangen.

Raven gab ein Geräusch von sich, das halb wie ein Knurren und halb wie ein Schnurren klang und hob ihn mühelos hoch. Cameron schmiegte sich an ihn und ließ sich zum Bett tragen.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Irgendwie schafften sie es, sich aus ihren Kleidern zu schälen, ohne sie dabei in Stücke zu zerreißen, eine Gefahr, die zumindest bei Camerons Kleidern bestand, so hastig, wie sie sich gegenseitig auszogen. Cameron zog ungeduldig das Band aus Ravens seidiger Mähne, bis die dichten, weißen Strähnen ungebändigt auf Ravens Rücken fielen und ließ genießerisch seine Finger durch die seidigen Strähnen gleiten. Er liebte Ravens lange Mähne. Er hätte Stunden damit zubringen können, die weichen Strähnen zwischen seinen Fingern zu fühlen. Glücklicherweise mochte Raven es auch, wenn Cameron das tat, so dass beide etwas davon hatten.

Während Cameron seine Finger in Ravens Mähne grub, beugte Raven den Kopf und knabberte an Camerons Kehle. Cameron stöhnte und bog den Kopf zur Seite, damit Raven besseren Zugang hatte. Morgen würde er wieder eine nicht zu übersehende Markierung an seinem Hals haben, aber das störte ihn nicht. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, war das Gegenteil der Fall, er war stolz darauf, dass Raven jedem zeigen wollte, dass Cameron zu ihm gehörte. Außerdem hatte er festgestellt, dass Wraiths auf solche Markierungen nicht wie Menschen reagierten, für sie war es keine Peinlichkeit, sondern eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass ihr Commander deutlich zeigte, dass Cameron sein Gefährte war. Sie hätten eher verwundert reagiert, wenn er es nicht getan hätte.

Cameron war allerdings aufgefallen, dass John keine offensichtlichen Markierungen aufwies, aber John lebte auch in Atlantis unter Menschen und Cameron war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Todd darauf Rücksicht nahm und einige seiner Wraith-Triebe John zuliebe unterdrückte. Der Gedanke verschwand, als Raven jetzt über die Stelle leckte, an der er eben noch mit seinen scharfen Zähnen geknabbert hatte, nicht stark genug, um ihn zu verletzen, aber doch so kräftig, dass die Haut jetzt sehr empfindlich war. Er stöhnte und grub die Finger fester in Ravens Haare. Als Raven jetzt an der Haut saugte, stöhnte er laut und erschauerte heftig. Raven wusste genau, womit er Cameron völlig verrückt machen konnte vor Verlangen und an seinem Hals zu saugen gehörte eindeutig zu diesen Dingen.

Raven schnurrte zufrieden, als er Camerons Reaktion spürte und arbeitete sich weiter nach unten vor, bis er an seiner Brust angekommen war. Cameron hatte seine Brustwarzen früher nicht für besonders erogene Zonen gehalten, bis Raven sich das erste Mal mit ihnen beschäftigt hatte, fasziniert von diesem menschlichen Merkmal. Wenn er mit seiner beweglichen Zunge darüber leckte, daran saugte oder vorsichtig knabberte, fühlte Cameron jedes Mal ein köstliches Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Raven konnte sich damit die Zeit vertreiben, bis Cameron wimmernd vor Verlangen unter ihm lag.

"Oh! Oh, ja!" Stöhnte er und bog den Kopf in den Nacken. Ravens Hände fuhren besitzergreifend über seinen Körper, suchten und fanden die Stellen, an denen Cameron besonders sensibel auf Berührungen reagierte. Cameron wand sich unter seinem Gefährten, stöhnend vor Lust. Raven hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Cameron bekam eine trockene Kehle, als er das glühende Verlangen und den Besitzanspruch in den goldenen Tiefen sah.

"Du gehörst mir, Cameron!" Seine Stimme vibrierte vor Begehren, heiser und tief.

"Ja, Dir. Nur Dir, Raven", erwiderte Cameron genauso heiser. Raven schnurrte wieder und senkte den Kopf erneut auf Camerons Brust. Diesmal presste er die Lippen auf die Stelle, an der Albert sich genährt hatte und er die Gabe des Lebens von Raven erhalten hatte. Die Wunde hatte sich geschlossen, aber es war eine rote Narbe zurückgeblieben, die empfindsam auf Berührungen reagierte. Raven küsste die Narbe so zärtlich, strich mit den Lippen so sanft darüber, dass Cameron schlucken musste. Er schloss die Augen und kämpfte gegen den Kloß in seiner Kehle an.

Überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen zog er Raven hoch, bis der Wraith ihn ganz mit seinem Körper bedeckte. Dann grub er wieder die Finger in die seidige Mähne, bis Raven den Kopf beugte und ihn küsste. Cameron kam ihm entgegen und erforschte hungrig mit seiner Zunge die Mundhöhle des anderen Mannes. Raven grollte tief in seiner Kehle und übernahm die Kontrolle über den Kuss, stieß tief mit seiner Zunge in Camerons Mund und ahmte den Liebesakt nach.

"Nimm mich, Raven", forderte Cameron heiser an seinem Mund und stieß seinen Unterleib gegen Ravens harten Körper.

"Das werde ich, Cameron, keine Angst. Aber nicht sofort. Wir haben die ganze Nacht, niemand wird uns stören", erwiderte Raven schnurrend und hielt Camerons Hüften mit seiner Hand still. Er küsste ihn wieder und nagelte Cameron unter seinem Körper fest, so dass Cameron sich nicht bewegen konnte. Cameron stöhnte frustriert, er war so hart vor Verlangen, dass es beinahe schmerzte.

"Bitte, Raven!" Raven lachte erfreut an seinen Lippen.

"Oh nein, das ist die Strafe dafür, dass ich mir heute wirklich Sorgen um Dich machen musste. Wir machen es genauso, wie ich es will. Es wird Dir gefallen, versprochen. Du bist jetzt einer von uns. Da musst Du lernen, Geduld zu haben."

Cameron stöhnte frustriert. "Du bist grausam, Raven", beschwerte er sich und erschauerte unter ihm, als Raven die Zunge in seine Ohrmuschel schob.

"Damit kann ich leben", stellte Raven ungerührt fest und streichelte Camerons Schenkel, bis Cameron erneut erschauerte und stöhnte. Er umfasste eine von Camerons Pobacken und knetete sie sanft, die Krallen behutsam in die Haut drückend. Cameron begann zu keuchen.

"Ich kann Dich so zum Kommen bringen", schnurrte Raven und pustete in sein Ohr. Cameron schrie erstickt auf. Oh ja, es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass der verdammte Wraith das schaffte, wenn er so weiter machte!

"Ich will kommen, wenn Du in mir bist", bettelte er atemlos.

Raven lachte leise. "Das wirst Du, keine Angst - später, Cameron."

Er knetete weiter Camerons Pobacke und bewegte sich ein wenig, so dass er mit seinem Körper gegen Camerons brettharte Erregung rieb, die zwischen ihren Körpern gefangen war. Er ho den Kopf und beobachtete Cameron während er das tat und veränderte den Winkel und die Geschwindigkeit seiner Bewegungen solange, bis er zufrieden war mit dem, was er auf Camerons Gesicht sah. Cameron kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die Lust an, die Raven in ihm entfachte. So einfach wollte er es dem Wraith nicht machen, der sein eigenes Verlangen immer noch unter Kontrolle hatte.

Raven lachte, als er Camerons Bemühungen bemerkte. "Wehr Dich nicht gegen mich, Cameron. Du gehörst mir."

Cameron stöhnte und bog den Kopf in den Nacken. Er war so kurz davor und alles in ihm schrie nach Erlösung, aber er kämpfte dagegen an, nicht willens, so schnell zu kapitulieren.

Raven schnurrte und senkte den Kopf wieder auf seinen Hals. Als er erneut an der sensiblen Stelle saugte, verlor Cameron seinen aussichtslosen Kampf. Er krallte die Hände in Ravens dichte Mähne, weil er irgendetwas brauchte, an dem er sich festhalten konnte und schrie seine Ekstase heiser heraus, als er zwischen ihren Körpern kam. Raven schnurrte zufrieden an seinem Hals, als er fühlte, wie Cameron seinen Samen gegen seinen Bauch sprühte. Er gab seine eiserne Kontrolle auf und folgte Cameron auf den Gipfel der Ekstase.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Als Cameron wieder in der Lage war, seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, lag er an Ravens Körper geschmiegt da und Raven kraulte zärtlich seine Haare.

"Du bist ein herrischer, selbstgerechter Tyrann", brummte Cameron nicht sehr überzeugend.

Raven lachte selbstzufrieden. "Wieso? Weil ich es geschafft habe, Dich so sehr zu befriedigen?" Fragte er, unbeeindruckt von Camerons Schmollen.

"Hmpf." Cameron verzichtete lieber auf eine genauere Antwort, wohl wissend, dass er gegen Raven nicht ankam. Er kuschelte sich stattdessen enger an Ravens Körper und genoss das sanfte Streicheln.

"Die Nacht ist noch jung, Cam. Du bekommst noch, was Du willst. Ich denke, Deine Kapitulation war nur ein geringer Preis für den Schrecken, den Du mir heute eingejagt hast, meinst Du nicht?"

Cameron schluckte. Raven hatte natürlich recht. Er seufzte und hob den Kopf.

"Wahrscheinlich schon", gab er widerstrebend zu. Er streichelte versonnen Ravens Gesicht.

"Weißt Du, das Schlimmste war nicht, dass Albert sich an mir nähren musste", sagte er rau. "Es tat furchtbar weh, aber ich wusste, dass es ihm kein Vergnügen bereitet und ich wusste, dass es für unser Überleben notwendig war. Das Schlimmste war sie - in meinem Kopf", flüsterte er heiser.

Raven hob die Hand und streichelte seine Wange. "Ja, ich weiß, Cameron", erwiderte er ruhig. "Mir war klar, dass sie Deinen Geist vergewaltigt hat. Du musst nicht befürchten, dass ich das jemals tun werde."

Cameron schluckte. "Ich habe keine Angst, dass Du so etwas tust. Aber davon abgesehen dachte ich, dass nur Eure Königinnen so etwas können. ich weiß, dass Du Gedanken lesen kannst. aber..."

Raven lächelte ein wenig wehmütig.

"Es ist richtig, dass die Fähigkeiten einer Königin normalerweise sehr viel stärker ausgeprägt sind, aber der Commander eines Basis-Schiffes hat diese Fähigkeiten bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch, Cameron. Deshalb kann auch nicht jeder Offizier Commander werden. Nicht jeder ist dazu in der Lage. Mein Commander und ich haben sehr stark ausgeprägte Fähigkeiten, aber wir würden sie nie auf diese Art missbrauchen. Um ein Basis-Schiff zu befehligen sind sie aber notwendig, gerade, was die Kontrolle der Drohnen angeht. Und ohne eine Königin in noch viel größerem Ausmaß. Aber ich verspreche Dir, dass ich Dir das niemals antun werde, Cam."

Cameron kuschelte sich wieder an Raven und begann, seinen Körper zu streicheln. Seine Sehnsucht nach Raven wurde schier übermächtig und er küsste ihn hungrig. Bald lagen sie keuchend auf dem Bett und streichelten und küssten sich voller Verlangen.

"Wenn Du meine Gedanken lesen würdest, könnte ich Deine dann auch lesen?" Fragte Cameron atemlos, während Raven seine Brust mit Küssen bedeckte.

Raven hob den Kopf. "Ja, wenn ich mich richtig mit Dir verbinde, dann schon. Aber Du musst wirklich keine Angst haben, dass ich das tue, Cameron", erwiderte er ernst, die Stimme heiser vor Erregung. Er küsste Cameron leidenschaftlich und Cameron stöhnte auf.

"Nimm mich, Raven. Bitte, lass mich nicht länger warten! Ich brauche Dich!" Bat er verzweifelt, außer sich vor Not und Verlangen, Raven tief in sich zu spüren.

"Ja, Cam." Raven verlangte es genauso verzweifelt danach, Cameron zu nehmen, das konnte Cameron in seinen Augen deutlich sehen.

Raven griff nach der Flasche mit dem Gleitmittel und Cameron spreizte willig die Beine. Beim ersten Mal, als die Droge in seinem Körper gewütet hatte, hatte er sich um Ravens Krallen keine Gedanken gemacht, inzwischen wusste er, dass Raven sehr geschickt darin war, ihn zu weiten, ohne dass er ihn mit seinen scharfen Nägeln verletzte und Cameron ließ es willig geschehen und zuckte nicht zurück. Es war viel besser, als wenn er selbst es hätte tun müssen. Raven hielt seine Nägel außerdem sehr kurz und Cameron hatte den Verdacht, dass er der Grund dafür war, aber er fragte nicht danach.

Er brauchte nicht viel Vorbereitung, er war willig und begierig darauf, mit Raven ganz vereint zu sein.

Raven drückte ihn sanft in die Matratze und schob sich über ihn. Eindringlich sah er auf Cameron hinab, während er ganz langsam und zärtlich in ihn eindrang.

Cameron bog sich Raven stöhnend entgegen.

"Oh, ja, ganz tief. Nimm mich ganz!" Forderte er heiser und schlang Arme und Beine um ihn. Manchmal probierten sie andere Stellungen aus, aber so war es für Cameron am schönsten und intensivsten. Raven schnurrte wieder, während er sich langsam fast ganz zurückzog und dann genauso langsam wieder in ihn eindrang. Cameron stöhnte vor Vergnügen und begegnete seinen sanften und zärtlichen Stößen voller Lust. Sein Körper war mit einem Schweißfilm überzogen und Ravens zerzauste Mähne kitzelte seine sensible Haut am Hals. Cameron erschauerte vor Vergnügen und Lust, während Raven sich zärtlich in ihm bewegte. Es war unglaublich und atemberaubend, wie zärtlich dieser uralte Wraith-Krieger sein konnte. Cameron war sich sicher, dass es ihm niemand glauben würde, wenn er es jemandem erzählte. Was er nicht vorhatte. Dieses Geheimnis gehörte nur ihm.

"Du gehörst zu mir, Cam. Ich werde Dir niemals wehtun", flüsterte Raven an seinen Lippen, während er wieder und wieder zärtlich tief in Cameron hineinstieß.

"Ich weiß!" Cameron küsste Raven sehnsüchtig. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelte er Raven an.

"Ich will, dass Du es tust. Ich will, dass Du meine Gedanken liest, Raven, jetzt", wisperte er.

Raven hielt inne und sah Cameron forschend an.

"Bist Du sicher?" Fragte er rau und vorsichtig, aber Cameron konnte hören und beinahe körperlich spüren, wie sehr Raven sich die gedankliche Verbindung wünschte. Er hielt sich nur zurück, weil er Cameron ein Versprechen gegeben hatte.

"Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher. Ich will Dir ganz gehören, Körper und Geist."

"Du musst das nicht, Cameron. Ich erwarte es nicht von Dir." Raven zögerte und Cameron liebte ihn dafür noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

"Ich will es für mich, Raven. Bitte nimm mich ganz. Nimm alles." Er lächelte seinen Geliebten voller Vertrauen und Sehnsucht an.

Raven begann wieder, sich zu bewegen und sah Cameron tief in die Augen.

Und dann fühlte Cameron ihn in seinem Kopf. Es war ganz anders als mit der Königin. Es war ein sanftes, fragendes, zärtliches Tasten, kein grausames, forderndes Eindringen.

Cameron öffnete seinen Geist und hieß seinen Geliebten sehnsüchtig willkommen, versuchte, ihm ohne Worte zu zeigen, was er für ihn fühlte. Und dann wurde er von einer Woge überschwemmt, einer Woge voller Verlangen und Zärtlichkeit - voller Liebe.

Cameron wusste, dass Raven diese Worte vermutlich niemals laut aussprechen würde, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Er wusste, was Raven für ihn fühlte, wusste es jetzt besser, als er es durch Worte jemals hätte erfahren können. Er ließ Raven seine eigene Liebe spüren und gab sich ihm willig hin, mit seinem Körper und seinem Geist.

Die Woge trug sie beide davon und sie klammerten sich aneinander, als sie gemeinsam den Gipfel der Lust erreichten, ihre Ekstase teilten und die tiefe Befriedigung, die sie hinterher durchströmte, den sanften Nachhall ihrer vollkommenen Vereinigung.

Als Cameron in Ravens Armen einschlief, wusste er, dass er niemals wieder nach einem Platz suchen musste, an den er wirklich hingehörte.

Cameron hatte seine Heimat endlich gefunden.

 


	15. Freunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron ist überglücklich mit Raven. Der einzige Wermutsstropfen ist Streit mit John.  
> Werden die beiden in der Lage sein, ihre Differenzen beizulegen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bis ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben habe, wusste ich selbst nicht so recht, was eigentlich mit John los ist.  
> Aber - lest selbst!
> 
> Wie immer danke an meine Beta für ihre unschätzbare Hilfe!

Die nächsten Tage waren sie mit der Erforschung der Anlage beschäftigt. Cameron versuchte, sich so viel wie möglich einzubringen, da er als Soldat nicht viel zu tun hatte. Die Getreuen der Königin waren alle gefunden worden, und die, die überlebt hatten, wurden auf dem alliierten Basis-Schiff, das zur Unterstützung gekommen war, gefangen gehalten und verhört.

Todd und Raven teilten sich das Kommando des Flaggschiffes, so dass jeder von ihnen an der Erforschung der Anlage teilnehmen konnte, etwas, das Cameron sehr freute, weil er dann mehr Zeit mit seinem Gefährten verbringen konnte.

Seit ihrer besonderen Nacht war ihre Bindung noch viel enger geworden. Sie hatten keine gedankliche Verbindung mehr, da es Cameron zu sehr verwirrt hätte, ständig jemanden in seinem Kopf zu haben, egal, wie sehr er denjenigen liebte oder ihm vertraute, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Sie wussten, was sie füreinander empfanden und das reichte völlig aus. Sie sahen sich oft stundenlang nicht, aber wenn sie sich sahen, dann reichten ihnen Blicke und und kleine Gesten zur Verständigung aus und Cameron war einfach nur glücklich. Er lächelte fast die ganze Zeit und steckte sogar Rodney mit seiner guten Laune an.

Rodney hatte ihn total überrascht, als er zu ihm gekommen war, um das Kriegsbeil zu begraben.

"Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken, Mitchell", sagte er ernst und ohne den typischen verärgerten Tonfall. Cameron sah ihn verwirrt an. Er hatte mit Dr. Miller ein Labor untersucht, dessen Einrichtung nicht nur auf Wraith-Gene reagierte und wusste nicht, was er getan haben sollte, für das Rodney ihm danken könnte. Es war der Morgen nach ihrer besonderen Nacht und Cameron schwebte noch im siebenten Himmel.

"Für was denn, Dr. McKay?" Fragte er ein wenig misstrauisch.

Rodney lächelte schief, als er Camerons Misstrauen bemerkte. Er seufzte. "Ich weiß, dass ich nicht besonders nett zu Ihnen war. Aber ich möchte mich wirklich dafür bedanken, dass Sie Albert gerettet haben. Ich meine, das, was Sie getan haben ist ja nun wirklich..." Er wusste nicht weiter. "Also, ich würde gerne - hm - das Kriegsbeil begraben", fuhr er dann kleinlaut fort.

Cameron grinste. "Kein Problem, McKay, es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie sich bedanken. ich würde es wieder tun. Und ich würde auch gerne das Kriegsbeil begraben."

McKay grinste erleichtert. "Cool! Also dann, auf gute Zusammenarbeit!"

Er hielt ihm die Hand hin und Cameron schüttelte sie. Als er Rodney lächelnd nachsah, wusste er, dass er einen echten Freund gefunden hatte.

Der einzige Wermutstropfen war sein gespanntes Verhältnis zu John. Er hatte keine Ahnung was John genau störte und er hätte gerne mit ihm gesprochen, aber John ging ihm beharrlich aus dem Weg.

Am Abend des ersten Tages ihrer Erforschung sprach er mit Raven darüber, als sie auf dem Basis-Schiff in ihrem Bett lagen. Cameron lag an Ravens Seite geschmiegt da, entspannt und zutiefst befriedigt. Raven kraulte zärtlich seine Haare und Cameron liebkoste träge die weiche Haut seines Geliebten.

"Was hat John nur? Warum ist er so abweisend und verärgert?" Fragte Cameron verwirrt und ein wenig traurig.

Raven verlagerte sein Gewicht ein wenig, um Cameron anschauen zu können.

"Du hast innerhalb weniger Wochen geschafft, was er seit mehr als zwei Jahren versucht. Du hast Dich völlig integriert in unser Basis-Schiff."

"Für mich war es doch auch viel leichter als es für ihn ist", sagte Cameron nachdenklich. "Er hat die Wraiths jahrelang nur als Todfeinde gekannt und er lebt in Atlantis, nicht auf einem Basis-Schiff. Und ich komme aus einer liebevollen und wunderbaren Familie. Ich hatte nie Angst vor Nähe. ich habe nur eine Weile gebraucht, um den Richtigen zu finden." Er lächelte und streichelte Ravens Gesicht. Raven erwiderte das Lächeln sanft.

"Ja, ich weiß, Cam. Und mein Commander weiß das auch. Nur John weiß das nicht. Rede mit ihm, Cameron. Er ist auch unglücklich."

"Woher willst Du das wissen?" Fragte Cameron erstaunt. Raven grinste. "Vom Commander natürlich. Er kennt Sheppard gut genug, um zu wissen, was mit ihm los ist, auch ohne seine Gedanken lesen zu können."

"Ich werde es versuchen."

Raven küsste ihn, zuerst sanft, aber dann wurde der Kuss schnell leidenschaftlich. "Du schaffst das, Cam", flüsterte er und knabberte an seinen Lippen. Cameron schmiegte sich willig an ihn, selbst schon wieder erregt. Er lachte und ließ sich von Ravens Leidenschaft davon tragen.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Am nächsten Tag ging die Suche weiter. Cameron arbeitete eine Weile mit Albert zusammen, der begeistert war von den Möglichkeiten, die diese Anlage der Allianz eröffnete. Sie fanden nicht nur Technologie sondern auch medizinische  Forschung und sie beschlossen, Dr. Beckett von Atlantis holen zu lassen, damit er bei den medizinischen Forschungen helfen konnte.

Ein Späher-Schiff würde nach Atlantis fliegen und Dr. Beckett holen.

Todd hatte bestimmt, dass sein Stellvertreter selbst nach Atlantis fliegen würde, zusammen mit John. Cameron fand sich zu seinem Erstaunen ebenfalls auf dem Schiff wieder, zusammen mit einigen Wraiths und Marines. Er warf Raven einen misstrauischen Blick zu, aber Ravens Miene war so ausdruckslos wie immer, wenn er im Commander-Modus war. Nur in seinen Augen blitzte es amüsiert auf, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Tja, nun hatte er einige Stunden, um mit John zu reden, ohne dass der Freund ihm aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Dafür war das Schiff zu klein...

Nach dem Start gesellte er sich dann auch zu dem Freund, der sich an einer Seite der kleinen Brücke auf dem Boden niedergelassen hatte.

"Hey." Cameron setzte sich neben ihn.

"Hey." John warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und starrte dann wieder geradeaus.

"Verdammt, John, rede mit mir! Was ist los? Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde." Cameron war jetzt wirklich frustriert.

John senkte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen. "Das sind wir, Cam", erwiderte er leise.

"Dann sag mir, was los ist! Ich habe nur versucht zu überleben, John. Ich weiß, dass Du das selbe getan hättest!"

John seufzte und blickte Cameron endlich an. "Ja, das hätte ich. Und ich bin auch nicht sauer oder verärgert, Cam. Wirklich nicht. Es ist nur schwer für mich zu sehen, wie leicht es Dir fällt, Cameron. Du bist gerade mal ein paar Wochen an Bord und schon ein halber Wraith. Ich glaube, ich bin  ein bisschen eifersüchtig darauf, wie leicht Dir das Ganze fällt", gab er ein wenig verlegen zu. "Ich versuche seit zwei Jahren, mich daran zu gewöhnen, dass ich mit einem ehemaligen Todfeind so - glücklich - bin. Und manchmal ist es ganz schön hart. ich habe immer das Gefühl, zwischen den Stühlen zu sitzen."

"Oh nein, John. Das tust Du nicht. Ich war lange genug in Atlantis, um zu sehen, dass niemand Dir gram ist, weil Du mit Todd zusammen lebst. Im Gegenteil. ich fand es wunderbar zu sehen, wie sehr Dorothy ihn liebt und wie er mit ihr umgeht. Niemand hat Vorbehalte gegen Euch, außer vielleicht Ronon. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es für Dich etwas völlig anderes bedeutet und viel schwerer ist, aber Du musst nicht befürchten, dass irgendjemand in Atlantis Dir Dein Glück nicht gönnt. Das Gegenteil ist der Fall!" Cameron legte die Hand auf seinen Arm und lächelte ihn an.

"Ich habe immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, entweder Todd gegenüber oder den Menschen in Atlantis gegenüber." John seufzte und sah Cameron an. "Es tut mir leid, Cameron. Du warst unglaublich mutig und was Du getan hast ist einfach großartig und selbstlos gewesen. Und ich habe mich wie ein Idiot benommen."

"Kein Problem, John. Ich hatte es viel einfacher als Du." Er betrachtete John nachdenklich. "Weiß Todd eigentlich, wie viel er Dir bedeutet, John? Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als ob Du es ihm mit Worten sagen müsstest."

John starrte auf den Boden. "Nein, ich habe ihn nie in meinen Kopf gelassen. ich konnte es bisher einfach nicht."

"Das solltest Du aber, John. Du bedeutest ihm genauso viel, das kannst Du daran sehen, dass er nicht versucht, Dich dazu zu drängen und daran, wie viele Kompromisse er eingeht, damit es Dir gut geht. Du kannst ihm vertrauen, John. Du solltest damit anfangen, ihm das zu zeigen. Das heißt ja nicht, dass er ständig in Deinem Kopf ist. Er würde Dich nie verletzen."

"Ja, Du hast vermutlich recht. Aber das ist so ziemlich das Schwerste für mich, was es gibt. Ich gehe lieber auf lebensgefährliche Missionen, als über meine Gefühle zu reden", gab er selbstkritisch zu.

"Das ist nicht zu übersehen." Cameron grinste. "Aber, wie ich schon sagte, Du hast den Vorteil, gar nicht reden zu müssen." Er wurde ernst. "Sie sind Telepathen. Untereinander kommunizieren sie fast nur so. Ich denke, dass es Todd sehr schwer fallen muss, mit Dir komplett darauf zu verzichten. Daran, dass er es tut, ohne sich zu beschweren, müsstest Du eigentlich sehen, wie tief seine Gefühle für Dich sind. Er bringt da ein echtes, riesiges Opfer."

John schwieg eine Weile und Cameron ließ ihn ungestört darüber nachzudenken.

"Du hast es getan, oder?" Fragte er nach einer Weile zögernd.

"Ja, einmal. Ich bin kein Telepath. Ich könnte nicht dauernd jemanden in meinem Kopf haben, egal, wie sehr ich ihn liebe oder ihm vertraue. Raven weiß das und das ist in Ordnung für ihn. Aber ich werde es wieder tun, wenn es wichtig ist und es sich richtig anfühlt." Er schluckte. "Das schlimmste Erlebnis war nicht der Nährvorgang, John. Das schlimmste, was ich jemals erlebt habe, war ihre Vergewaltigung meines Geistes. Sie hat Dinge dabei über mich erfahren, die ich nie jemandem anvertraut habe. Sie kannte meine Gefühle für Raven besser als er; das war furchtbar. Es war wichtig für mich, ihm freiwillig zu geben, was sie mir gestohlen hatte. Und ich brauchte etwas, womit ich die Erinnerung an sie bekämpfen konnte. Ich bin glücklich, dass ich es zugelassen habe. Es war unbeschreiblich, John. Es gibt nichts schöneres. Du solltest Dir das selbst nicht vorenthalten. Und Todd hat es wirklich verdient, dass Du ihn als das annimmst, was er ist -  ein telepathischer Wraith. Ich weiß, dass Du einen anderen Start mit ihm hattest. ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es für Dich gewesen sein muss, als er sich an Dir genährt hat - ohne Deine Zustimmung, als Gefangener der Genii. Aber er war genauso ein Opfer wie Du."

John nickte. "Ja, ich weiß, Cameron. Es hat eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis ich darüber hinweg war und es ihm nicht mehr vorgeworfen habe, das muss ich zugeben. Aber das würde ich ihm nie mehr vorwerfen."

Cameron lächelte ihn an. "Dann zeig es ihm. Und sag es ihm, egal auf welche Art, ob mit Worten oder auf andere Weise. Er hat es verdient, es zu wissen und zwar als Erster", erwiderte er ein wenig wehmütig.

John lächelte dankbar zurück. "Das werde ich, Cam. Danke. Sind wir wieder gut?"

Cameron grinste erleichtert. "Klar! Waren wir das jemals nicht?"

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Einige Stunden später erreichten sie Atlantis. Das Späher-Schiff war klein genug, um auf einer freien Fläche landen zu können und zu Camerons großer Freude blieb Raven nicht an Bord, sondern kam mit, als sie zum Kontrollraum gingen, um mit Mr. Woolsey zu sprechen.

Die Marines kamen ebenfalls mit, die Wraiths blieben an Bord zurück.

Als sie den Kontrollraum betraten, sahen sie sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er war angefüllt mit Menschen, die aufgeregt umherliefen und durcheinander redeten. Und dann lief ihnen plötzlich Dorothy entgegen.

"Toddy! Mami weg!" Sie rannte auf Raven zu, um dann abrupt zu stoppen. Sie verzog das Gesicht und begann zu weinen. "Du nich' Toddy! Will Toddy! Will Papi! Will meine Mami!"

Cameron und John sahen in ungläubigem Staunen, wie der unnahbare und reservierte Wraith-Commander sich vor dem Mädchen auf den Boden kniete und ihr vorsichtig die Hand entgegenstreckte.

"Ich bin ein Freund von Todd", sagte er sanft und freundlich zu dem weinenden Kind. "Und Du bist Dorothy, nicht wahr? Ich kenne Deinen Papi gut. Und Du kennst John und Cameron. Sie sind auch Freunde von mir. Ich bin Raven."

Dorthy schnüffelte und legte den Kopf schief. "Du nett?" Fragte sie misstrauisch.

Raven lächelte sie an. "Das hoffe ich, Dorothy. Ich frage, was mit Deiner Mami los ist und dann schauen wir, was wir tun können, damit sie wiederkommt, ja?"

Dorthy nickte und streckte ihm zögernd die Arme entgegen. "Ravy?"

Raven nahm das Kind vorsichtig auf den Arm und erhob sich. Dann wandte er sich zu Cameron und John um. "Kommt, wir versuchen herauszufinden, was passiert ist."

Er ging auf Mr. Woolsey zu und Cameron und John folgten ihm völlig verblüfft.

Mr. Woolsey starrte mit offenem Mund auf den Wraith-Commander, den er nur flüchtig kannte und der auf ihn immer einen sehr strengen und unnahbaren Eindruck gemacht hatte und jetzt sanft ein kleines, weinendes Mädchen auf dem Arm trug und freundlich mit ihr sprach.

"C-c-c-Commander", stotterte er und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Cameron grinste versteckt.

Raven nickte ihm höflich zu. "Guten Tag, Mr. Woolsey. Können Sie uns erklären, was passiert ist? Warum weint Dorothy, dass ihre Mutter verschwunden ist?" Fragte er ernst. Dorothy legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und steckte ihren Daumen in den Mund. Raven strich ihr über das Haar.

"Dr. Keller-McKay war auf einem Planeten, mit denen wir regelmäßig Handel treiben, weil sie die Siedler dort untersuchen wollte. Eine Routine-Sache, niemand hat erwartet, dass es Schwierigkeiten gibt. Teyla und Major Lorne waren auch dabei. Sie trennten sich kurz und als sie auf Jennifer am vereinbarten Treffpunkt warteten, kam sie nicht. Angeblich will sie niemand gesehen haben, sie ist einfach weg! Wir suchen die ganze Umgebung ab, aber sie ist nicht dort. Es wäre möglich, dass sie entführt und durch das Stargate auf einen anderen Planeten gebracht wurde. Wir wissen es aber nicht. Die Siedler wollen oder können uns nichts sagen."

Mr. Woolsey wirkte völlig ratlos und John presste die Lippen aufeinander.

"Welcher Planet?" Fragte er mit besorgter Stimme.

"PZX 1803", erwiderte Woolsey seufzend. "Es gab dort noch nie Probleme."

"Das stimmt", John starrte nachdenklich auf die Menschen, die immer noch aufgeregt hin und her liefen. "Wir sollten auch dorthin und bei der Suche helfen."

"Das werden wir auch", stellte Raven ruhig fest. "Wir werden Deine Mami suchen und finden, Dorothy, das verspreche ich Dir." Er sah das kleine Mädchen an. "Gibt es hier jemanden, bei dem Du solange bleiben möchtest, bis wir mit Deiner Mami wieder da sind?" Er lächelte sie an und Woolsey blieb wieder der Mund offen stehen vor Erstaunen. Sie drehte den Kopf und betrachtete den zivilen Leiter von Atlantis. "Dosy mit Wooly", erklärte sie enrgisch und streckte ihm die Arme entgegen. Der Wraith-Commander grinste sein wölfisches Grinsen und drückte dem verdutzten Mann das Kind in die Arme. Dann strich er ihr ein letztes Mal sanft über das Haar. "Ich bin sicher, Sie werden das großartig machen, Mr. Woolsey", sagte er ungerührt und winkte Cameron und John, ihm zu folgen.

Woolsey starrte ihnen sprachlos hinterher, während Dorothy sich in seine Arme kuschelte und wieder am Daumen lutschte.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Nach einigen kurzen, aber notwendigen Vorbereitungen brachen sie zu dem Planeten auf.

Als sie dort ankamen, erregten sie einiges Aufsehen dadurch, dass sie von einem Wraith begleitet wurden. Raven nahm das gelassen zur Kenntnis, sein Gesicht verriet nichts von dem, was er dachte. John hatte die Führung übernommen, da er den Planeten und die Siedler natürlich am besten kannte. Sie trafen zwei der Suchteams, die aber noch keine neuen Erkenntnisse hatten. Es schien, als sei Jennifer einfach vom Erdboden verschwunden.

Sie sprachen mit einigen der Dorfbewohner, die von Jennifer als letztes untersucht worden waren. Raven hielt sich im Hintergrund und beobachtete die Umgebung während John seinen Charme spielen ließ und versuchte, den beiden jungen Frauen irgendetwas zu entlocken, was ihnen weiterhelfen konnte.

"Es tut uns so leid, Colonel Sheppard! Wir wissen wirklich nicht, wo Dr. Keller-McKay ist. Sie hat uns untersucht und uns Ratschläge gegeben." Sie errötete. "Ich, ich bin schwanger, wissen Sie", murmelte sie verlegen.

"Oh, meine Glückwünsche." John lächelte sie an.

"Danke, Colonel. Sie wurde von einem jungen Mann angesprochen, den wir nicht kennen, vermutlich ein Reisender. Wir haben ihn noch nie hier gesehen, aber ich erinnere mich daran, dass er ein seltsames Amulett um den Hals trug. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Sie redete mit ihm und ging mit ihm in diese Richtung", sie wies in eine Straße, die von dem Platz abzweigte, auf dem sie standen. "Danach haben wir sie nicht mehr gesehen."

"Danke, Sie haben uns sehr geholfen." John nickte den jungen Frauen zu und wandte sich wieder Cameron und Raven zu. "Also, gehen wir da lang und suchen weiter."

Raven zögerte einen Moment. "Ich kenne diese Siedlung", sagte er. Sowohl Cameron als auch John sahen ihn erstaunt an. "Sie kennen diese Siedlung, Commander?" Fragte John erstaunt.

"Ja, es ist aber schon etliche Jahre her. Vielleicht finde ich jemanden, der uns ein paar ehrliche Antworten gibt. Bitte warten Sie einen Moment hier, Colonel Sheppard. Du auch, Cameron." Cameron nickte. Ihm war klar, dass Raven nicht mehr verraten würde, wenigstens jetzt nicht.

John zögerte kurz, aber dann nickte er. "Gut, Commander. Aber bitte, beeilen Sie sich."

Raven nickte. "Natürlich, Colonel Sheppard. ich habe Dorothy ein Versprechen gegeben." Er drehte sich um und ging zielstrebig mit schwingendem Mantel davon.

Cameron blickte ihm hinterher und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wieso ausgerechnet er das Herz dieses faszinierenden, uralten Kriegers erobert hatte.

John stieß ihn freundschaftlich in die Rippen und grinste trotz seiner Sorge um Jennifer. "Himmel, Dich hat's wirklich erwischt, Cameron. Du solltest mal Dein Gesicht sehen", neckte er den Freund gutmütig.

"Tja, Du solltest mal Deines sehen, wenn Todd in der Nähe ist. Aber Du hast schon recht. Mich hat es wirklich total erwischt. Muss irgendwie an der Pegasus-Galaxis liegen. Hier ist alles anders. Sogar die Babysitter sind keine weiblichen Teenager, sondern uralte Alien-Krieger", grinste er.

"Ja, das ist wohl wahr. ich hoffe nur, dass er wirklich etwas herausfindet."

"Das wird er bestimmt, er wirkte sehr sicher", versuchte Cameron sich selbst und den Freund zu beruhigen.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und warteten, dann sahen sie den Wraith mit schnellen Schritten zurückkommen.

Erwartungsvoll sahen sie ihm entgegen.

Er winkte ihnen zu und wandte sich in Richtung des Stargates. "Kommt. Wir müssen zum Stargate." Die beiden Männer schlossen eilig zu ihm auf.

"Sie haben tatsächlich jemanden aufgetrieben, der Ihnen etwas gesagt hat?"

Raven nickte. "Ich habe eine alte Schuld eingetrieben und eine bezahlt", erwiderte er geheimnisvoll. Cameron konnte an seinem Gesicht sehen, dass er nicht mehr dazu sagen würde. John bemerkte das wohl auch, denn er fragte nicht weiter.

"Wichtig ist nur eines", sprach der Wraith weiter. "Ich weiß jetzt, wo Dr. Keller-McKay zu finden ist."

 

 


	16. Entscheidungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer ist verschwunden! Werden die Drei sie wirklich finden?  
> Und was passiert, wenn sie sie gefunden haben?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das vorletzte Kapitel!  
> Die Zeit seit dem ersten Kapitel ist wirklich schnell vergangen...
> 
> Wie immer ein dickes Dankeschön an liz_mo!

John und Cameron folgten Raven zum Stargate. Er schien genau zu wissen, wohin er wollte, denn er wählte die Adresse, ohne zu zögern.

Als sich das Wurmloch stabilisiert hatte, schritt er darauf zu und ging hindurch, ohne sich nach Cameron und John umzusehen. Er schien darauf zu vertrauen, dass die beiden Männer ihm folgten.

Sie kamen auf einem Planeten an, auf dem John noch nie gewesen war, den Raven aber ganz offensichtlich gut kannte. Er ging zielstrebig einen Weg entlang und Cameron sah sich neugierig um. Es war ein stark bewaldeter Planet mit angenehmen Temperaturen, friedlich und idyllisch.

"Wohin gehen wir?" Fragte John nach einer Weile ein wenig ungeduldig.

Raven schien ihm das nicht übel zu nehmen und Cameron erinnerte sich daran, dass John ihm im Rang überstellt war durch seine Beziehung mit Ravens Vorgesetztem.

"Es ist nicht weit, Colonel Sheppard. Bitte haben Sie ein wenig Geduld", antwortete er mit wohldosiertem höflichen Respekt in der Stimme. John mochte im Rang über ihm stehen, aber Raven hatte jetzt die Führung über die Rettungsmission übernommen und erwartete, dass die beiden Männer ihm folgten, ohne diesen Führungsanspruch in Frage zu stellen. Was Cameron bestimmt nicht vorhatte, da er sich in der Pegasus-Galaxis viel zu wenig auskannte. John würde das schwerer fallen und Cameron unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch erreichten sie eine kleine versteckte Siedlung, die Raven gut zu kennen schien. Sie begegneten einigen Menschen, die eher erstaunt als verängstigt reagierten, als sie den großen Wraith und seine beiden Begleiter sahen.

Raven ging zielstrebig auf ein Haus am Rande der Siedlung zu, ohne sich um die erstaunten Dorfbewohner zu kümmern.

"Sie kennen sich hier ziemlich gut aus", stellte John ein wenig misstrauisch fest.

"Das ist richtig", erwiderte Raven kurz angebunden, nicht willens, mehr dazu zu sagen.

Er öffnete die Tür des Hauses und trat ein. Cameron und John folgten ein wenig zögernd.

Das erste, was sie sahen, war Dr. Jennifer Keller-McKay.

Sie war erschöpft, verschmutzt und mit Blut verschmiert, aber es schien ihr soweit gut zu gehen.

Sie stand in einem Raum, der wohl gleichzeitig als Küche, Wohn- und Esszimmer diente und kramte in ihrer Tasche, als sie hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie auf die Besucher. Raven neigte höflich den Kopf.

"Dr. Keller-McKay, wie schön zu sehen, dass es Ihnen gut geht", sagte er ein wenig spöttisch.

"W-w-was macht Ihr denn hier?" Stotterte sie völlig verblüfft.

"Dich suchen, Jennifer! Verdammt, ganz Atlantis ist in Aufruhr und Dorothy ist völlig verzweifelt! Was machst Du hier?" John war so erleichtert, sie zu sehen, dass seine Besorgnis in Ärger umschlug.

"Sie hilft uns, weil ich darum gebeten habe. Meine Frau bekommt ein Kind und es geht ihr nicht gut", sagte eine Stimme von einer Tür am anderen Ende des Zimmers zu ihnen.

Cameron sah hoch. Ein junger Mann stand in dieser Tür, er sah genauso erschöpft aus wie Jennifer. Jetzt ergab auch das Blut auf Jennifers Kleidung einen Sinn, denn sie selbst schien unverletzt zu sein.

John starrte auf den jungen Mann. "Und Sie hätten niemandem sagen können, wohin Sie mit ihr gehen?" Fragte er verärgert.

Raven ging an ihm vorbei auf den jungen Mann zu. "Nein, das konnte er nicht", antwortete er an Stelle des jungen Mannes, der ihn nur anstarrte. Jennifer folgte ihm eilig.

"Halt, Commander! Was wollen Sie da..." Sein Blick brachte sie zum Schweigen.

Er schob den jungen Mann zur Seite und betrat das Zimmer, das hinter der Tür lag, während Cameron und John sich hilflos ansahen und nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten. Der Fremde hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und sah zu, wie Raven und Jennifer in dem Zimmer verschwanden.

"Was ist mit ihrer Frau?" Fragte Cameron schließlich. um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Der Fremde seufzte. "Verzeihen Sie meine Manieren. Setzen Sie sich bitte. Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten? Ich bin Bilan."

Cameron schob John einen Stuhl hin und drückte ihn darauf nieder, dann setzte er sich selbst auf einen anderen.

"Nein, danke, Bilan", sagte er freundlich. "Sie haben jetzt andere Sorgen, als uns zu bedienen. Erzählen Sie uns, was los ist. Und keine Angst, der Commander wird Ihnen nichts tun."

Bilan senkte den Blick auf eine Art Amulett, das er um den Hals trug und das in einem milchigen Licht schimmerte.

"Ja, ich weiß", murmelte er abwesend und John kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Das ist Wraith-Technologie! Woher haben Sie das?"

"Von meinem Vater. Er hat es vor vielen Jahren bekommen", erwiderte Bilan zögernd und schluckte. "Es schützt uns vor dem Ausdünnen. Meine ganze Familie hat so ein Amulett. Ich weiß aber nicht, woher er es hatte. Er hat es uns nie erzählt. Ich war noch ganz klein, als er es bekommen hat."

Cameron warf John einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. "Das ist jetzt, glaube ich, nicht wichtig. Was ist mit ihrer Frau?"

"Das Kind liegt falsch und sie hat viel Blut verloren. Ich war verzweifelt und habe Hilfe gesucht. Und Jennifer war so nett, mitzukommen und uns zu helfen. Ich habe sie nicht entführt. Ich habe sie nur gebeten, niemandem zu sagen, wo sie hingeht und mit wem. Unsere Siedlung ist nicht bekannt und so soll es auch bleiben."

Er ließ den Kopf hängen. "Wenn sie nun stirbt... Wenn sie beide sterben... Wir haben noch einen Sohn. Er ist fünf. Ich habe ihn zu Nachbarn geschickt, damit er nicht miterlebt, wie sehr sie leidet..." Er kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Cameron wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er aus dem anderen Raum einen Schrei hörte, der die Stille zerriss. Er war zwar selbst noch nicht bei einer Geburt dabei gewesen, aber er wusste, dass Stille dabei ein schlimmeres Zeichen war als Schreie. Trotzdem zuckte er zusammen, genau wie John und Bilan. Sie starrten alle drei zur Tür und Bilan sprang auf. Er wollte gerade zu dem Zimmer eilen, als sie den lauten Protestschrei eines Neugeborenen hörten, gesund und kräftig.

Bilan stand da, unfähig, sich zu rühren, die Hand auf den Mund gepresst.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Raven trat in das Wohnzimmer, ein Baby auf dem Arm, das sorgfältig in eine Decke gewickelt war. Cameron starrte auf seinen Gefährten, den strengen und reservierten Wraith-Commander, der jetzt zärtlich ein menschliches Neugeborenes auf dem Arm trug und es dessen Vater hinhielt.

"Sie haben eine gesunde Tochter, Bilan", sagte er freundlich, beinahe sanft. Cameron bemerkte, dass auch John fassungslos auf den Stellvertreter seines Gefährten starrte.

Bilan nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm und starrte sie ehrfürchtig an. Raven legte flüchtig die Hand auf den Arm des jungen Mannes.

"Ihrer Frau geht es gut, Bilan. Dr. Keller-McKay kümmert sich jetzt um sie, aber Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Sorgen Sie nur dafür, dass sie sich die nächsten Tage sehr schont und viel trinkt, damit sie genug Milch für Ihre Tochter hat. Sie ist kräftig und dürfte einen gesunden Appetit entwickeln."

Bilan sah zu ihm hoch, während ihm Tränen der Freude über die Wangen liefen.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen nur danken, Herr?" Fragte er erstickt.

Raven lächelte ein wenig wehmütig. "Das müssen Sie nicht, Bilan. Sorgen Sie nur dafür, dass es Ihrer Familie gut geht und niemand von diesem Ort erfährt."

"Das werde ich, danke, Herr." Das Neugeborene begann zu schreien. Raven grinste.

"Die junge Dame hat Hunger, bringen Sie sie zu Ihrer Frau, Bilan. Wir werden mit Dr. Keller-McKay aufbrechen, sie hat eine kleine Tochter, die sehnsüchtig auf sie wartet. Und wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, wenden Sie sich an Atlantis."

Bilan nickte. "Das werde ich. Danke für alles." Er öffnete die Tür und ging mit seiner Tochter zu seiner Frau.

Cameron, John und Raven sahen ihm nachdenklich nach.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Sie machten sich schweigend auf den Rückweg.

Jennifer betrachtete den großen Wraith auf dem Weg, sie musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihn anschauen zu können.

"Danke, Commander. Sie haben ihr das Leben gerettet. Und sich selbst dabei einem Risiko ausgesetzt. Sie hätte eine Überlebende der Seuche sein können", sagte sie, immer noch ein wenig fassungslos über die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden.

"Nein, konnte sie nicht. Sie stammt von diesem Planeten", erwiderte Raven ungerührt. "Außerdem kommt bei der Gabe des Lebens nur ganz wenig von ihrem Organismus in meinen. Das Risiko war sehr gering." Er blickte Jennifer an. "Was haben Sie erwartet, Dr. Keller-McKay? Dass ich zusehe, wie sie stirbt? Sie hätte es nicht geschafft, sie war zu schwach und hatte zuviel Blut verloren. Sie hätten sie noch nicht mal nach Atlantis bringen können."

Jennifer schluckte. "Sie ist ein Mensch. Niemand konnte erwarten, dass Sie das für sie tun." Raven warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu.

"Wir haben eine Allianz mit Menschen. Mein Gefährte ist ein Mensch. Ist das Grund genug für Sie? Ich bin nicht so herzlos, daneben zu stehen und zuzusehen, wie eine junge Mutter stirbt, Dr. Keller-McKay." Er klnag eher erstaunt als verärgert.

"Entschuldigung." Sie errötete und verstummte.

Cameron lächelte Raven an und berührte seinen Arm. "Danke, dass Du sie gerettet hast, Raven", sagte er ernst.

Raven antwortete nicht darauf, aber er schenkte ihm ein zärtliches Lächeln.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Sie erreichten Atlantis ohne weiteren Zwischenfall und als sie durch das Wurmloch traten, rannte ihnen Dorothy entgegen.

"Mami! Mami!" Jennifer kniete sich hin und fing ihre kleine Tochter auf, als sie sich in ihre Arme warf.

"Dorothy, Süße! Es tut mir so leid, dass ich so lange weg war", murmelte sie in die blonden Locken ihrer kleinen Tochter und nahm sie auf den Arm.

"Mami musste einer anderen Mami helfen, ein kleines Mädchen auf die Welt zu bringen", entschuldigte sie sich bei ihr.

Dorothy kuschelte sich an sie. "Mädie gut?" Fragte sie und nuckelte an ihrem Daumen.

"Oh ja, sehr gut. Der Commander hat mir geholfen", erwiderte Jennifer lächelnd.

Dorothy blickte zu Raven und streckte ihm die Arme entgegen. "Ravy!" Verlangte sie energisch und Raven nahm sie behutsam auf den Arm.

"Hallo Dorothy." Er lächelte sie an. "Habe ich mein Versprechen gehalten?" Fragte er sie ernst.

Sie nickte. "Ja. Ravy lieb!" Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und ihre Mutter starrte sie verblüfft an. John grinste.

"Deine Tochter hat eine erstaunliche Vorliebe für alte Wraith-Krieger", stellte er belustigt fest und alle lachten, als Dorothy wieder nickte.

"Colonel Mitchell!" Sie drehten sich um, als Mr. Woolsey auf sie zueilte.

"Ja, Mr. Woolsey? Was gibt es?" Fragte Cameron beunruhigt, als er Woolseys besorgte Miene sah.

Woolsey schluckte und zögerte, dann sagte er ernst. "Wir haben vor einer halben Stunde eine Nachricht vom Stargate Center erhalten. Ihrer Mutter geht es nicht gut. Bei ihr wurde Krebs festgestellt. Sie wurden gebeten, auf die Erde zurückzukehren."

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Cameron hatte sich auf einen der vielen Balkone von Atlantis zurückgezogen.

Er lehnte am Geländer und starrte blicklos auf das Meer, das ruhig und friedlich wirkte.

Er fühlte sich innerlich wie betäubt nach dem Gespräch, das er mit Woolsey geführt hatte.

Seine Mutter hatte Brustkrebs, vor ein paar Tagen festgestellt. Er war Gott sei Dank noch nicht weit fortgeschritten und sie wurde im Stargate Center behandelt, ein Privileg, das nur wenigen Angehörigen zu Teil wurde.

Trotzdem hatte er Angst und fühlte sich wie gelähmt.

Er hörte leise Schritte hinter sich und dann trat Raven hinter ihn und legte zärtlich seine Arme um ihn. Er sagte nichts, hielt Cameron einfach nur fest, den Kopf sachte auf Camerons Kopf gestützt.

Eine Weile standen sie so da und schwiegen. Cameron fühlte sich schon durch Ravens Anwesenheit ein wenig getröstet.

"Wann wirst Du zur Erde zurückkehren?" Fragte Raven schließlich ein wenig heiser. Er drückte einen Kuss auf Camerons Haar.

Cameron schluckte. "Atlantis kann nicht so oft ein Wurmloch zur Erde etablieren wie die Erde zu Atlantis. Deshalb werde ich mit der Stardust zur Erde fliegen. Da sie noch im Orbit über dem Planeten mit der Anlage ist, werde ich mit Euch dorthin fliegen. Die Stardust muss sowieso wieder zur Erde zurück. Sie kommt aber zur Unterstützung wieder zu Euch zurück, sobald sie frische Vorräte an Bord hat."

Er schwieg und wartete auf Ravens Frage, aber Raven drückte ihn nur stumm an sich.

"Du fragst gar nicht, ob ich zurückkommen werde", sagte er schließlich rau.

Raven küsste sein Haar erneut. "Muss ich diese Frage denn stellen?" Antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Nein." Cameron blinzelte. "Ich weiß nur nicht, wann ich zurückkommen kann."

"Ich weiß, Cam. Ich habe auch keine genaue Zeitangabe erwartet."

Eine Weile standen sie auf dem Balkon und sahen gemeinsam auf das Meer hinaus.

"Wenn Du mit der Stardust fliegst, dann bleibt noch ein wenig Zeit vorher", sagte Raven nach einer Weile versonnen.

"Zeit? Zeit wofür?" Fragte Cameron ein wenig verwirrt. Raven drehte ihn sanft zu sich um und streichelte sein Gesicht. Er lächelte ihn an.

"Für Deinen Wunsch, Cameron", antwortete er leise.

"Meinen Wunsch?" Cameron hatte nur einen Wunsch, dass seine Mutter gesund wurde und er bei Raven bleiben konnte. Raven war seine Heimat.

"Du wolltest ein Dart fliegen, Cam", erwiderte Raven ein wenig belustigt.

Cameron starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Ein Dart? Du lässt mich wirklich ein Dart fliegen?"

"Natürlich, Cameron. Du bist mein Gefährte. Du bist einer von uns, Du gehörst zu meinem Basis-Schiff wie jedes andere Crew-Mitglied. Natürlich darfst Du ein Dart fliegen." Raven betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. "Ich möchte gerne Deinen Wunsch erfüllen, bevor Du zur Erde zurückkehrst. Und ich hoffe sehr, dass Du später noch oft Gelegenheit haben wirst, ein Dart zu fliegen."

Cameron lächelte ihn an, das erste Lächeln, das er seit der Nachricht zustande brachte.

"Ja, Raven, das hoffe ich auch", antwortete er leise.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Sie flogen mit dem Späher-Schiff zu dem Planeten mit der Wraith-Anlage zurück. Dr. Beckett begleitete sie und Cameron saß neben John und Carson, dankbar für ihre Gesellschaft. Sie sprachen nur wenig und Cameron war ihnen auch dafür dankbar. Sie gaben ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken und erwarteten keine Antworten von ihm, die er im Moment nicht geben konnte. Sie waren einfach da und das tröstete ihn mehr, als er erwartet hatte.

Als sie Stunden später auf dem Basis-Schiff ankamen, war er völlig erschöpft. Raven betrachtete ihn etwas besorgt und schickte ihn ins Bett.

"Leg Dich ein wenig schlafen, Cameron. ich kümmere mich um alles. Ich werde Dich wecken, versprochen."

Cameron nickte, zu erschöpft, um zu widersprechen. Raven lächelte und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor Cameron zu ihrem Quartier ging um sich auszuruhen.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Raven hatte Cameron wie versprochen geweckt und ihn nach ein paar zärtlichen Küssen, die ein Versprechen für später enthielten, zur Dart-Bucht geführt.

Da ein Dart nur von einer Person geflogen werden konnte, hatte Raven ihm die Kontrollen genau erklärt und war danch in ein zweites Dart gestiegen.

Cameron sah zu dem anderen Dart hinüber, das vertraute Kribbeln im Bauch, das er immer hatte, wenn er in einem Flugzeug saß. Wie hatte er dieses Gefühl vermisst!

Für eine Weile konnte er sogar die Sorgen um seine Mutter ein wenig verdrängen.

Raven startete und Cameron folgte ihm, jetzt ganz auf sein ungewohntes Flugzeug konzentriert. Sie flogen in den freien Raum und Cameron war begeistert von der Wendigkeit seines Darts. John hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Diese Dinger waren einfach unglaublich!

Er lächelte glücklich, während er mit Raven in einem weiten Orbit um den Planeten flog. Als er sicher war, dass er das Dart völlig unter seiner Kontrolle hatte, wurde er sicherer und begann, Manöver zu fliegen und in die Atmosphäre einzutauchen.

Die Landschaft des Planeten huschte unter ihm hinweg und Cameron fühlte sich plötzlich frei und unbeschwert, glücklich. Auf einmal war da eine Zuversicht, die er zuvor nicht verspürt hatte. Er sah zur Seite und konnte Ravens Dart neben seinem fliegen sehen.

Sein Gefährte hatte sich seinem Flug angepasst und folgte ihm.

Cameron wusste, dass das Gefühl von Freiheit und Unbeschwertheit nach dem Flug verschwinden würde, die Sorge um seine Mutter würde wieder in den Vordergrund rücken. Aber er war Raven zutiefst dankbar dafür, dass er ihm diesen Flug ermöglicht hatte und ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, wenigstens für kurze Zeit diese Sorgen zu vergessen.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ er den Planeten hinter sich und flog zu seinem Basis-Schiff zurück, das Basis-Schiff, das zu seiner Heimat geworden war.


	17. Die Rückkehr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Kapitel!  
> Cameron muss also auf die Erde zurückkehren.  
> Jetzt heißt es, sich von allen Freunden zu verabschieden!
> 
> Wird er wirklich zurückkommen?

Sie flogen zum Basis-Schiff zurück und Cameron fühlte die Sorge um seine Mutter wieder in den Vordergrund rücken. Er war zerrissen zwischen dem Wunsch, schnellstmöglich zur Erde zurückzukehren und der Sehnsucht, bei Raven zu bleiben.

Raven lächelte ihn an, als sie ausstiegen. "Die anderen möchten sich gerne noch richtig von Dir verabschieden, bevor Du zur Erde zurückfliegst, deshalb werden wir heute Abend zusammen essen."

Cameron schluckte gerührt. "Das wäre toll! Ich möchte auch nicht ohne einen richtigen Abschied gehen." Er seufzte. "Ich möchte überhaupt nicht gehen", flüsterte er heiser.

"Ich weiß, Cam. Ich möchte auch nicht, dass Du gehst. Aber Deine Familie braucht Dich jetzt."

Cameron blinzelte. "Du bist jetzt auch meine Familie. Ihr alle seid meine Familie", sagte er leise.

Raven lächelte und streichelte seine Wange. "Ja, Cameron. Aber Du würdest es Dir nie verzeihen, wenn Du jetzt nicht zur Erde fliegst. Du kannst jederzeit hierher zurückkommen. Ich werde auf Dich warten, Cam. Egal, wie lange es dauert."

"Ich werde zurückkommen", versprach Cameron und schaffte ein zittriges Lächeln.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Cameron hatte schon viele Mahlzeiten auf seinem Basis-Schiff zu sich genommen und er hatte oft Gesellschaft dabei gehabt. In der ersten Zeit hatten Albert und manchmal sogar der Master ihm dabei Gesellschaft geleistet. Albert hatte oft auch etwas mit ihm zusammen gegessen. Nachdem seine Beziehung mit Raven begonnen hatte, hatte Raven so oft, wie es ihm als Kommandant des Schiffes möglich war, die Mahlzeiten mit ihm zusammen verbracht und Früchte und ab und zu auch Gemüse mit ihm geteilt.

Für Menschen war Essen eine gesellige Angelegenheit und Cameron war sehr dankbar gewesen, dass er auf dem Basis-Schiff nicht hatte alleine essen müssen.

Dieses Essen glich fast dem Festmahl auf dem Planeten der Siedler, nur dass Cameron hier nur unter engen Freunden war und sich viel wohler fühlte, als es ihm auf dem Planeten möglich gewesen war. John, Rodney und Carson waren da und außer Raven natürlich auch Todd und Albert. Zu Camerons Erstaunen nahm auch der Master an dem Essen teil, der zwar sehr schweigsam war, den Cameron aber als guten und zuverlässigen Freund schätzen gelernt hatte.

Rodney, Carson und John hatten das Essen zubereitet und zu Camerons Freude aß Raven diesmal nicht nur Früchte, sondern auch Gemüse. Nur das Fleisch rührte er nicht an, aber das störte Cameron nicht. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Raven Fleisch essen würde. Sogar der Master aß von den Speisen und Cameron war gerührt, weil er spürte, dass der bullige Wraith das nur tat, um ihn zu ehren.

Todd aß ebenfalls mit, aber Cameron war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das John zuliebe häufiger tat und daran inzwischen gewöhnt war. Rodney verzichtete ganz auf seine üblichen Sticheleien. Seit er Cameron seine Freundschaft angeboten hatte, war er wie verwandelt. Und dass Cameron sich an der Suche nach seiner Frau beteiligt hatte, hatte diese Freundschaft noch vertieft.

Sie vermieden es, Camerons baldige Rückkehr zur Erde zur Sprache zu bringen und schwelgten stattdessen in Erinnerungen an Missionen, bei denen sie lustige Dinge erlebt hatten und Cameron schaffte es tatsächlich, sich zu entspannen und den Grund für dieses gemeinsame Essen in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes zu verdrängen.

Das schönste waren die flüchtigen Berührungen und Blicke, die er mit Raven austauschte. Raven zeigte sich im Kreise ihrer Freunde sehr viel offener und wahrscheinlich spürte er auch ganz genau, wie sehr Cameron diese Rückversicherung jetzt einfach brauchte. Selbst für einen flüchtigen Beobachter, der sie nicht kannte, wäre nicht zu übersehen gewesen, dass sie zusammen gehörten.

Er war erstaunt, wie locker und entspannt Carson und Rodney in der Gesellschaft der Wraiths waren. Sicher, sie arbeiteten seit Jahren zusammen und sorgten dafür, dass diese Allianz funktionierte, trotzdem fand Cameron dieses Vertrauen erstaunlich. Sie neckten Albert ganz ungeniert und Albert ging gutmütig auf ihre Neckereien ein, ohne auch nur im Geringsten beleidigt zu sein. Er schien es sogar zu genießen, unter Menschen zu sein. Das war etwas, das Cameron schon von Anfang an aufgefallen war, dass Albert sich in der Gesellschaft von Menschen fast wohler zu fühlen schien, als er sch oft in der Gesellschaft seiner Brüder fühlte.

Sie saßen nach dem Essen noch eine ganze Weile zusammen, bis Camerons Sehnsucht danach, mit Raven alleine zu sein, immer stärker wurde. Er versuchte, sich diese Sehnsucht nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber nach einiger Zeit fing er Todds nachdenkliche und amüsierte Blicke auf.

"Wir sollten Cameron langsam Ruhe gönnen. So ereignislos ein Flug durch den Hyperraum auch ist, er ist trotzdem anstrengend", bemerkte der Wraith-Commander dann auch kurze Zeit später und Cameron war ihm sehr dankbar dafür.

Todd wandte sich an Albert und den Master.

"Sie haben heute Abend die Brücke", ordnete er an und die beiden nickten unisono - sie hatten sich schon öfter das Kommando geteilt und waren ein eingespieltes Team.

Rodney und Carson schienen auch froh zu sein, sich zurückziehen zu können, sie hatten beide ein Quartier auf dem Basis-Schiff, das sie benutzten, wenn sie längere Zeit an Bord waren.

Todd stand als Kommandant als erster auf und sah John an. "Komm, John. Du siehst auch erschöpft aus." John zog ein Gesicht, stand aber gehorsam auf und lächelte Cameron an.

"Wir sehen uns noch, bevor Du morgen mit der Stardust abfliegst", versprach er und folgte seinem Gefährten nach draußen.

Raven lächelte Cameron an. "Komm, es ist Zeit fürs Bett", sagte er mit einem Unterton, der nicht misszuverstehen war und Cameron folgte ihm, sich der grinsenden Blicke der anderen in seinem Rücken sehr bewusst.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Cameron stand mit geschlossenen Augen unter der Dusche und genoss den warmen Wasserstrahl auf seinem Rücken. Raven musste noch kurz auf der Brücke einige Befehle erteilen und Cameron hatte die Gelegenheit für eine Dusche nutzen wollen.

Starke Arme umfingen ihn von hinten und Cameron lehnte sich an den Körper hinter ihm. Sie hatten bisher nur zwei Mal miteinander geduscht, aber Cameron hatte beide Male in angenehmer Erinnerung. Ravens weiche, haarlose Haut wurde sehr glitschig, wenn sie nass wurde, aber auf eine sehr reizvolle Art und Weise.

"Hm!" Er stöhnte erregt, als Ravens Hände über seinen Körper glitten. Raven wusste genau, an welchen Stellen Cameron sensibel reagierte und streichelte zärtlich Camerons Seiten. Cameron seufzte und rieb sich mit seinem Hintern an Ravens Unterleib.

Raven knurrte und drehte Cameron zu sich um. Er bog Camerons Kopf zur Seite und biss ihn sanft in den Hals, genau an der Stelle, an der er vor ein paar Tagen schon eine Markierung hinterlassen hatte. Cameron stöhnte und griff in Ravens nasse Mähne.

Er war froh, dass er sich daran festhalten konnte, denn seine Knie fühlten sich wie Gummi an und er wäre sonst bestimmt zu Boden gesunken. Raven hielt ihn fest an seinen Körper gepresst und saugte an seinem Hals, bis Cameron laut aufstöhnte. Er war schmerzhaft erregt und sehnte sich verzweifelt danach, Raven ganz nahe zu sein.

"Raven, bitte, ich begehre Dich. Liebe mich", bat er voller Sehnsucht.

"Ja, Cam", schnurrte Raven an seinem Ohr. Auch er wollte an ihrem letzten Abend keine Spiele mehr spielen, er sehnte sich genauso sehr nach Cameron und wollte ihm ganz nahe sein.

Er küsste Cameron voller Leidenschaft, erforschte das samtene Innere seines Mundes voller Verlangen und Sehnsucht. Cameron erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft und Begierde.

Raven tastete nach der Flasche, die er mitgebracht hatte und zog sich ein wenig zurück, um Cameron anschauen zu können.

"Ich will Dich, Cameron", gestand er, die Stimme heiser und rau vor Verlangen und Not.

"Ich will Dich auch, bitte, nimm mich", wisperte Cameron und lächelte seinen Geliebten sehnsüchtig an.

Raven drehte ihn sanft wieder um und Cameron stützte sich an der Wand ab und spreizte die Beine. Raven schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken und glitt vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn hinein. Cameron presste sich dagegen und keuchte vor Verlangen, als Raven ihn zärtlich zu weiten begann.

"Oh, Gott, beeil Dich!" Cameron unterdrückte einen Schrei.

"Ja, Cam", schnurrte Raven an seinem Ohr und führte einen weiteren Finger ein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Cameron vor Begierde zitterte und Raven sanft und vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Er schlang einen Arm um seine Brust um Cameron festzuhalten und umfasste mit der anderen seinen brettharten Schaft und massierte ihn im Rhythmus seiner Stöße. Cameron bewegte die Hüften und kam Ravens Stößen entgegen. Er bog den Kopf zurück und Raven nutzte die Gelegenheit und liebkoste seine Kehle. Das warme Wasser stimulierte ihn zusätzlich und Cameron wusste, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde.

"Oh, ja, ja!" Er keuchte vor Vergnügen und fühlte, wie er sich unaufhaltsam dem Höhepunkt näherte. Raven rieb mit jedem Stoß über seine empfindsamste Stelle und Cameron stöhnte bei jedem köstlichen Eindringen. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr erregte, Ravens zärtliche Massage oder die sanften Stöße. Viel zu schnell explodierte er in grenzenlosem Entzücken und schrie seine Lust und Befriedigung laut heraus, während er zuckend in Ravens Hand sprühte. Raven vergrub das Gesicht an seinem Hals und knurrte heiser, als er seinen eigenen Höhepunkt erreichte und sich mit ein paar heftigen Stößen in Cameron verströmte.

Eine Weile standen sie schweratmend unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl, sich an dem Nachhall totaler Befriedigung erfreuend. Dann drehte Raven Cameron sanft zu sich um und wusch ihn. Cameron seufzte, die zärtliche Aufmerksamkeit genießend. Als Raven fertig war, erwiderte Cameron den Gefallen und wusch seinen Gefährten mit der gleichen Andacht. Raven schnurrte und griff nach den Handtüchern. Zärtlich wickelte er Cameron in eines davon ein. Cameron ließ sich glücklich abtrocknen und zu ihrem Bett tragen.

Später lagen sie in ihrem Bett, aneinander gekuschelt und erforschten andächtig und träge ihre Körper. Cameron war müde, aber er wollte ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht nicht verschlafen und versuchte, jede Minute auszukosten.

"Ich werde Dich vermissen", sagte er nach einer Weile traurig.

Raven streichelte sein Gesicht und sah ihn ernst an. "Ich werde Dich auch vermissen, Cam."

Cameron hatte nicht erwartet, dass Raven ihm so etwas mit Worten jemals sagen würde und lächelte ein wenig zittrig.

"Ich möchte noch einmal ganz mit Dir verbunden sein, Raven", flüsterte er und zog seinen Kopf zu sich, um ihn küssen zu können.

Raven seufzte und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während seine Liebkosungen fordernder wurden.

Er ließ seine Hand immer tiefer wandern, bis er an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Dann schloss er die Hand um Cameron und massierte ihn, bis Cameron unter ihm stöhnte, hart und erregt.

Als Raven sich plötzlich aufsetzte, war Cameron für einen kurzen Moment überrascht, aber als Raven ihn auf seinen Schoß zog, schmiegte er sich an ihn und senkte sich auf Ravens harten Schaft hinab. Einen Augenblick verweilten sie so und Cameron schlang die Arme um Ravens Hals und küsste ihn wieder voller Verlangen.

Raven schnurrte und hielt Cameron an einer Hüfte zur Unterstützung fest, als Cameron sich zu bewegen begann. Die andere Hand schlängelte er zwischen ihre Körper, um Cameron wieder zu streicheln. Cameron stöhnte und wühlte die Finger in Ravens Mähne, während er sich bewegte. Er hob den Kopf, um Raven anschauen zu können. Sie sahen sich an, die Augen dunkel vor Verlangen und Leidenschaft.

"Nimm alles, Raven", forderte Cameron heiser und sehnsüchtig und Raven knurrte und senkte den Kopf auf seinen Hals. Als er an der sensiblen Haut zu saugen begann, fühlte Cameron wieder das zärtliche Tasten in seinem Kopf. Willig öffnete er seinen Geist und ließ seinen Gefährten spüren, was er für ihn fühlte.

Es war perfekt, wunderbar, einzigartig. Nie hatte Cameron sich irgendeinem Wesen so nahe und verbunden gefühlt, wie er sich jetzt Raven verbunden fühlte. Sie teilten ihre Leidenschaft und ihr Verlangen und erreichten gemeinsam den Gipfel der Lust. Cameron klammerte sich an Raven und stöhnte heiser, als die Ekstase ihn durchströmte. Raven presste ihn fest an sich und keuchte an seiner Kehle, als er sich tief in Cameron ergoss. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und dann war es vorbei. Engumschlungen warteten sie darauf, dass sich ihr Herzschlag wieder beruhigte.

"Ich liebe Dich", wisperte Cameron in Ravens dichte, seidige Mähne und Raven drückte ihn sanft an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Stunden später schlief Cameron ein, den Rücken an Ravens breite Brust geschmiegt, erschöpft und vollkommen befriedigt. Raven hatte die Arme besitzergreifend und beschützend zugleich um ihn geschlungen und drückte ihn eng an sich, das Gesicht an Camerons duftende Haare geschmiegt.

Cameron war sich später nie ganz sicher, ob er es nicht vielleicht doch geträumt hatte, als er, schon fast ganz eingeschlafen, einen zarten Kuss auf seinen Haaren fühlte und die geflüsterten Worte hörte:

"Ich liebe Dich auch, Cameron."

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Cameron lächelte John an, als er den Freund bei seinem letzten Frühstück auf den Basis-Schiff auf sich zukommen sah.

Er hatte sich in ihrem Quartier von Raven verabschiedet. Er würde ihn zwar später noch auf der Brücke sehen, aber auf der Brücke war Raven der Commander des Basis-Schiffes, in ihrem Quartier war er nur Raven. Cameron hatte sich von Raven verabschieden wollen und nicht von dem Commander.

"Hallo, John." Er betrachtete den Freund forschend. John lächelte zurück. Er sah ganz anders aus als in den letzten Tagen. Er wirkte gelöst, wie von einer Last befreit, und Cameron konnte sich denken, woran das lag.

"Hey, Cam." John setzte sich zu ihm und bediente sich ungeniert an Cameros Frühstück.

Als er Camerons strengen Blick bemerkte, grinste er.

"Was ist? Das ist sowieso viel zu viel für Dich, das schaffst Du gar nicht alleine", stellte er fest und stibitzte eine Brothälfte von Camerons Teller. Genüsslich biss er hinein und kaute.

Cameron grinste und biss in die andere Hälfte, John dabei nachdenklich betrachtend.

John errötete schließlich unter Camerons Blick.

"Was schaust Du die ganze Zeit so?" Brummte er, ein wenig irritiert.

"Du hast es getan", erwiderte Cameron mit einem Schmunzeln und begann, eine der Früchte in zwei Hälften zu schneiden, die er von dem Planeten der Siedler in bester Erinnerung hatte. Sie waren tatsächlich harmlos und waren inzwischen Camerons Lieblingsfrüchte.

"Was getan?" Johns Versuch, Unwissenheit zu heucheln, scheiterte kläglich und Cameron grinste spöttisch.

"Du hast tatsächlich meinen Ratschlag befolgt", stellte er ungerührt fest.

John biss sich auf die Lippen.

"Ist es so deutlich zu sehen?" Fragte er verlegen.

Cameron wurde ernst. Er legte dem Freund die Hand auf den Arm.

"Nein, John. Es ist für Fremde ganz bestimmt nicht offensichtlich. Nur für die Menschen, denen Du etwas bedeutest und die Dich gut kennen. Aber für mich ist es eindeutig, dass Du heute glücklich bist und darüber freue ich mich sehr. Und ich wage einfach mal zu behaupten, dass unser Gespräch und die letzte Nacht irgendetwas damit zu tun haben", sagte er und lächelte den Freund an.

John seufzte und grinste schief. "Du hast recht. Und ich fühle mich wie ein Idiot, weil ich es so lange nicht begriffen habe."

"Nun, Du hast es auch viel schwerer gehabt als ich. Du bist der militärische Kommandant von Atlantis und Du hast jahrelang gegen die Wraiths kämpfen müssen. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es nicht einfach für Dich gewesen ist. Aber ich kann sehen, wie viel Du ihm bedeutest. Todd würde eher sterben, als zuzulassen, dass Dir ein Leid geschieht."

John lächelte versonnen. "Ja, ich weiß, Cam. Ich habe es endlich begriffen, auch wenn es eine Weile gedauert hat." Er sah Cameron ernst an. "Vielen Dank, Cam. Ohne Dich hätte ich noch viel länger dazu gebraucht."

Cameron zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ursache. Gern geschehen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Du es irgendwann selbst geschafft hättest."

Er stand auf. "Ich muss los, die Stardust wird nicht ewig auf mich warten."

"Ja, ich begleite Dich zur Brücke." John stand ebenfalls auf und gemeinsam gingen die beiden Freunde zur Brücke.

Cameron hatte einen Kloß im Hals, als er sich von Todd und Albert verabschiedete. Beide Wraiths schüttelten ihm die Hand und lächelten ihn an.

"Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder, Colonel Mitchell", sagte Todd ernst und Cameron schluckte.

"Ja, das hoffe ich auch, Commander - Todd", antwortete er ein wenig heiser.

John umarmte ihn freundschaftlich. "Sag Grüße von mir - Du weißt, wen Du grüßen kannst", bat er und Cameron nickte. "Ja, das werde ich. Mach's gut, John."

Er nahm seine Tasche, stellte sich in die Mitte der Brücke und wartete daruf, an Bord der Stardust gebeamt zu werden, die Augen unverwandt auf Raven gerichtet, der hinter seinen Kontrollen stand.

Der Commander des Basis-Schiffes trug wieder seine ausdruckslose Maske auf den gemeißelten Zügen, aber in seinen Augen konnte Cameron die Gefühle sehen, die Raven für ihn empfand. Sie blickten sich in die Augen, bis der Beam-Strahl Cameron erfasste und Cameron verschwand.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Ein Jahr später

 

Colonel Cameron Mitchell schritt durch den Ereignishorizont und sah sich um.

Im vergangenen Jahr war viel passiert.

Er war zur Erde zurückgekehrt, um seiner Familie beizustehen. Inzwischen war seine Mutter geheilt, der Krebs besiegt. Möglich geworden war dies durch eine Forschung von Dr. Beckett und Albert, die gemeinsam an einem Heilmittel gearbeitet hatten. Wraiths kannten normalerweise keinen Krebs und Albert hatte alles daran gesetzt, um mit Hilfe von Wraith-DNS ein Mittel zu finden, um Menschen, die Krebs hatten, heilen zu können. Es konnte nicht bei jedem angewandt werden, aber seiner Mutter hatte es geholfen.

Cameron war im letzten Jahr immer wieder zwischen Atlantis und der Erde hin und her gependelt und hatte sich als hervorragender Mittelsmann zwischen dem Stargate Center, dem IOA und den Wraiths hervorgetan. Er hatte den Vorteil, beide gut zu kennen und er war, von John Sheppard abgesehen, der einzige Mensch, den die Wraiths als völlig gleichwertig akzeptierten und dem sie vollständig vertrauten.

Und Cameron hatte dabei festgestellt, dass in ihm weit mehr steckte, als nur ein guter Offizier und Pilot der Air Force.

Ein Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Mitchell! Ist eine Weile her!" John kam grinsend auf ihn zu.

Cameron grinste zurück. "Oh ja, eine Ewigkeit! Sechs Wochen!"

John schüttelte ihm lachend die Hand. "Ja, sechs Wochen sind allerdings eine Ewigkeit. Wie lange bleibst Du diesmal?" Fragte er neugierig.

Camerons Augen suchten die hochgewachsene Gestalt, die am anderen Ende des Torraums stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, das Gesicht so ausdruckslos wie immer. Er lächelte, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und er das Willkommen in den goldgelben Augen sah.

Er ging an John vorbei auf Raven zu und sagte, ohne den Blick von seinem Gefährten zu wenden:

"Dieses Mal, John, werde ich nicht mehr zur Erde zurückkehren. Diesmal bleibe ich für immer."

 

ENDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist also das Ende der Geschichte von Cameron und Raven!
> 
> Es ist aber nicht das Ende der Geschichten aus der Pegasus-Galaxis.  
> Wenn Ihr wissen wollt, wie es in der Pegasus-Galaxis weiter geht, vor allem mit John, Todd und Albert, so bleibt dabei, es wird bald mehr geben!
> 
> Zum Schluß möchte ich gerne noch meinen Dank aussprechen:
> 
> Als erstes meiner tollen Familie. Ohne ihre Geduld und Unterstützung wäre ich nie in der Lage gewesen, diese Geschichte zu schreiben und das vor allem in der kurzen Zeit.
> 
> Dann noch einmal Tausend Dank an meine Beta. Liebe liz_mo, ohne Deine großartige Unterstützung hätte ich das nie so hingekriegt! Danke!
> 
> Und zum Schluß möchte ich allen Lesern danken! Ich hatte, ehrlich gesagt, nicht damit gerechnet, dass meine deutsche Version auch von so vielen gelesen würde. Dass Ihr es getan habt, hat mich riesig gefreut und sehr motiviert weiterzumachen. Dankeschön, Ihr seid toll!


End file.
